Spirit of the Messiah
by Cheezeburger
Summary: A certain blue-haired male wishes to return to the Earth, and another certain being happens to tricks him into turning a Spirit. Upon being attacked by the AST, the wheels of fate begin to spin in a different direction.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I have been here, all I could remember was a sea of black, with inky, brightly coloured nebulae strewn across it, as if paint were spilled on a canvas. In fact, with the stars and dust everywhere, one might mistake it for outer space.

Except that unlike outer space, there was a large, dual-headed monster constantly beating against the Great Seal… also known as my very existence.

Nyx is here somewhere as well, but I learned how to make her shut up.

Honestly, the most entertainment I get in this place is when Elizabeth comes by once a year to teleport Erebus to the moon, and destroys the deity with Thanatos.

And that is only because I can see what Thanatos is doing, due to parts of his essence still remaining in my body.

"Though if I could… I would like to get out of here," I sighed.

"Oh?" I heard a voice ask. "Would you really?"

In front of me, I saw a figure. Though I could not accurately make out the details, I could tell that the figure was in fact a female.

"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. It didn't help that her body was surrounded with some sort of noise, so I couldn't make out or appearance or what her voice sounded like.

"Does it matter?" The voice asked, and produced a kind of crystal that was blue in colour. "If you touch it, you can go back to Earth."

"And I should trust you, why?" I inquired.

"You don't have to trust me," The voice avoided the question. "But it is your best interest to take it, Minato Arisato."

I was only talking to this voice for a minute, and I was already getting annoyed by it. I touched the crystal.

And then everything turned black.

* * *

"—This is not a drill. This is not a drill. The foreshock has been observed. The occurrence of a spacequake is predicted nearby. People in the nearby vicinity, please move to the nearest shelter, immediately. I repeat—"

"Spacequake location confirmed, commander!" One of the crew members on the Fraxinus reported.

"Display it on screen," Kotori Itsuka, the redheaded commander of the Fraxinus ordered.

Obeying the order, real-time footage showed up on the bridge's main monitor. A large ball of black appeared on the screen, continuously expanding until the screen was seemingly enveloped.

"Those are larger than the last ones," Kyouhei Kannazuki, the vice-commander of the Fraxinus observed. "It's at least an AAA class spacequake."

"Zoom in on the bottom left," Kotori ordered.

The picture zoomed in as far as it could go, while still maintaining a clear image due to the use of the Realizers.

"It looks like some sort of hole, commander," Another member of the crew reported.

"Do we have any sightings near the spacequake?" Kotori asked, seemingly not interested in the hole.

"The Spirit isn't near it, commander," A crew member answered. "Running scans now."

"Where ever this place is, I don't know of it…" I muttered, letting myself take a glance at the unfamiliar city I was in. For some strange reason, not a soul was to be found.

* * *

The fall had hurt at first, but quickly healed, thanks to Messiah's Regenerate 3.

Nothing of mine was damaged in anyway, however. My clothes were fine, as were my headphones, evoker, and my hair…

Checking my wallet, tucked away were countless notes, ranging from a thousand yen notes to ten thousand yen notes. There were also some coins strewn across in there as well, as was my school ID.

I suppose I would have to find a part-time job here sometime… I wonder if there were any cafes hiring?

Judging by the nearby buildings, I guess that I was still in Japan. At least I didn't land somewhere such as Europe, or the Americas.

"Now… where is a library?" I asked myself.

* * *

"The scan is complete," Mikimoto informed. "I'm putting the Spirit on the screen now, commander."

Fraxinus's main screen flickered into life once more, and showed a blue-haired boy walking down on of the many roads of Tengu city.

"It's a male spirit?" Kotori asked rhetorically, and glanced to her right, towards a door. Entering into the room was a blue-haired boy, as well as a grey-haired woman, with dark bags under her eyes. Respectively, they were Shidou Itsuka, Kotori's older brother, and Reine Murasame, Fraxinus's analytical officer.

"It seems to be looking for a library, commander," Natsugawa reported. "According to the machines."

"What about the A.S.T?" Shidou asked.

"They don't seem to have mobilized yet, strangely enough," Kotori answered. "But appearances can be deceiving. How long would it take until he gets to the library?"

"Judging by the speed and the path he's taking… seventeen minutes," Mikimoto estimated.

* * *

"Honestly… could there at least be one person who is outside, or at least a map?" I complained, reading the sign. "Tengu City library…"

Strangely enough, there was no one inside the library either. As I was passing through it, a certain book in the history section of the library caught my eye.

"On Spacequakes. An encyclopaedia detailing one of the world's most destructive phenomena." I read out, raising an eyebrow. I took the book out and began to read it.

A generic term given to explosions, quakes, vanishings, and such things that happen for unknown reasons at random times and places. Apparently, the first event happened around thirty years ago, directly in the middle of Eurasia, causing countries such as the Soviet Union, China and Mongolia to be wiped off the map in a single night.

The details of the pictures in the book showed that everything above ground was scraped off, and left absolutely nothing behind.

Casualties had numbered in the hundred-millions, making it the largest, as well as the deadliest event in human history, and for the next six months, similar incidents occurred on a smaller scale.

They had stopped suddenly after the region from Southern Tokyo to the Kanagawa Prefecture had been razed to scorched earth, but had suddenly begun to reoccur five years ago.

Starting thirty years ago with the areas that had finished redevelopment, underground shelters had spread at an explosive rate. It would explain where everyone had gone.

Putting the book back, I groaned.

"Looks like I'm not in my world…" I said, and continued my search for a map of the town.

* * *

After a long time of hard work, I had found a map for the city. With the map in tow, I had decided to find myself a place to stay until the inhabitants of the city were allowed to come out again.

And then my instincts told me to immediately move out of the way whilst I was walking down a street... I think it was a street anyway. All the buildings were tucked underground, leaving a mostly flat world. Trusting my instincts, I moved directly towards the right, and moved immediately to the right.

As I did so, a multitude of rockets skimmed pass, and exploded behind me. Looking up in the sky, dozens of women, all wearing some sort of armour that allowed them to float, as well as it being equipped with a multitude of weapons.

"They're too high for me to reach with Sukukaja," I analysed.

With that thought in mind, I drew my evoker, and aimed it at my temple.

"Messiah!" I called, pulling the trigger.

* * *

As white shards manifested on the other side of the blue-haired spirit's head, a wave of white surrounded him, and his clothes changed into a milky white colour. However, the sudden changing of his clothes was not the only occurrence, as the white shards merged, manifesting into a tall white figure, with what seemed to be a large obelisk seemingly attached to its back. One hand was holding a chain of coffins, whilst the other hand was empty.

"I-is that an Angel?" Shidou asked.

"Commander, we're reading a large build-up of Mana!"

"Prepare the Protect Realizers!" Kotori ordered.

"There's a large energy reading in the sky above the AST forces, commander!"

In the sky above the enemy fliers, a large cloud formed. A large beam of light formed inside the cloud, and it was released into the middle of the street, forming a large ball of pure energy that continuously expanded, until it couldn't grow anymore. After reaching a large enough mass, the sphere of energy exploded, releasing its contents into the nearby area.

* * *

Though I had managed to make it so that Messiah's Morning Star wouldn't kill them outright, they would still need to recover for a few days… to a week.

And with the distraction caused by the blinding light, I had made my escape.

"But honestly… what was up with that?" I asked, making sure that no one was following me.

Seemingly something had happened so that the technology in this world was superior to the one in my own. It would have been useful for…

Ugh. My head started to ache.

And for the second time, everything went black.

Before that happened however, I felt a feeling of weightlessness.

* * *

"Is this really the safest option?" Shidou asked, observing the sleeping blue-haired male.

"We won't know until we find out," Kotori answered, shrugging. "But it will keep him away from the AST."

"A male spirit, huh…" Shidou muttered, eying the sleeping body of the blue-haired spirit.

"I didn't think we'd find one either," Kotori remarked. "But the chances of finding one weren't zero."

"I see," Shidou nodded, "What are we going to do when he wakes up?"

"We'll run some basic tests on him," Reine answered, stepping into the room. "Anything else after that is subjective."

"What about a place to stay? He was just wandering about the town earlier, wasn't he?" Shidou asked.

"I'd doubt he has one," Kotori answered, taking her Chupa Chup out of her mouth. "But it would raise suspicion if he were just to walk around homeless…"

"Why doesn't he stay at our place then?" Shidou asked. "We do have a spare guest room, next to Tohka's."

"You're always willing to lend out our place first, aren't you Shidou?" Kotori sighed. "I'll make the arrangements for him to transfer into your school. You've best prepare the house, if he decides to co-operate with us."

* * *

When I came to, there was an unfamiliar grey-haired woman shining a small penlight into my eyes. Was it a doctor, perhaps?

"Oh, he's awake," The woman said indifferently. Since she seemed to have been checking my eyes, she was unusually close. I could smell a slight fragrance… her shampoo?

"Um… you are?" I asked, slightly unnerved by the fact that she was shining a light in my eyes.

"I am the officer in charge of analysis here… Murasame Reine," The woman spoke. Now that she had stopped checking my eyes, I could make out the dark bags underneath her eye balls. "Unfortunately the medical officer is still away, but I can still run some simple tests."

"And here is… where?" I continued.

"Ah… this is the medical office of the Fraxinus," Reine informed. "The crew found you unconscious… so we brought you here."

When she said that, I remembered what happened earlier – with those people in the floating suits.

"Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" I asked.

Reine did not answer, and instead turned around and started to walk off.

"...Please follow me." Reine requested. "There is someone I should introduce you to. I know you have a lot of questions, but I happen to be bad at explaining these things. If you want any specifics, I'd recommend that you ask that person."

"I understand," I nodded, and began to follow her.

When we stepped outside of the room, the colour and mechanical style of both the walls and the floor made me recall many of the space cruisers from an anime.

Not knowing exactly where I was going, I wordlessly followed Reine.

And after had had walked for some time…

"We're here," Reine announced, stopping in front of a door with a small electronic panel next to it.

In the next immediate moment, the panel made a light beep, and the door slid open smoothly.

Inside of this room was reminiscent of a ships bridge. The floor in front of me spread out into a half-oval, and in the raised centre was most likely the captain's seat.

Following the sloped stairs on the two sides apparently led to the lower level, where it looked like crewmates were looking at consoles that seemed similar to the one at the S.E.E.S. dorm. The monitors gave the otherwise dim room a light that asserted their appearance.

"I've brought him…" Reine reported, swaying her head dizzily.

"Good work," The tall man standing next to the captain's seat spoke, giving a light bow, like a butler would. "I am the Vice Commander here, Kannazuki Kyouhei. It's nice to meet you."

I nodded in response.

"Commander," Kyouhei spoke. "Analysis Officer Murasame has arrived."

A groan erupted from the commander's seat, and it slowly turned around, revealing a young, red-headed girl, with her hair bound by two large black ribbons, and wore a crimson military uniform around her shoulders. In her mouth was a small lollipop of sorts.

"Welcome to Ratatoskr," The girl spoke. "Spirit Messiah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ratatoskr?" I asked. "You mean the messenger squirrel?"

"You're pretty knowledgeable," The commander remarked. "For a spirit, that is."

"A… spirit?" I asked, puzzled. Last time I checked, I wasn't some sort of ghost.

"So it seems that you are unaware of what you are…" The commander observed. "You, tell him."

"A special disastrous designated creature, known as a spirit, is a being that did not exist in this world originally. Just by appearing in this world, by their will or not, they will blow away the area around them… in most cases," Kyouhei informed. "The scale of the destruction varies, from a few metres, to…"

"On the scale of the Eurasia disaster," I finished. "So I'd assume that this… Ratatoskr, has something to do with these spirits?"

"Sharp," The commander nodded. "Ratatoskr's purpose is to resolve the spacequakes, but without killing the spirits, and instead, to save them though conversation."

"And those who attacked me earlier are?"

"The Japanese Self Defence's Anti Spirit Team," The commander answered. "They aim to eliminate the spirits through brute force."

Like S.E.E.S. tried to do with the shadows.

"And why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Simple," The commander said, pointing her lollipop at me. "We want you to join us."

"Me? Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because we believe that you, with your powers, can help us with our goal," The commander explained. "And this only speculation, but we also believe that you have the potential to seal a spirit's power."

It seems like I have potential for a lot of things.

"Of course, we'll be willing to compensate you. We'll get you a place to live in, as well as attend school," The commander continued.

"Why not?" I asked, shrugging. "If I can stop people being hurt, I'll do it."

"Good answer," The commander smirked. "…We never got your name."

"Arisato," I began. "Minato Arisato."

"Itsuka Kotori, "The commander introduced. "Welcome to the team."

I sighed. This was going to be another long mission, wasn't it?

"Cut the filter," Kotori commanded.

Wait, filter?

Following Kotori's order, the dim bridge had immediately brightened.

But the lights were not turned on. It would be more accurate to say that a blind of sorts was pulled up. To prove the point, the sky, in all of its azure glory, was in front of us.

"And welcome to the Fraxinus," Kotori finished.

"This is an airship?" I observed. "Impressive."

"Now then, Shidou should be finished…" Kotori muttered. "Kannazuki, take him to transport bay."

"Come with me then." Kyouhei gestured, and walked out of the room.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast created a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…"_

So the fact that I have a new social link might mean that the other ones were reset as well

And that means I would have to form new bonds with the inhabitants of this world as well…

Well, new friends aren't that bad, I suppose.

* * *

"I'll never get used to that…" I muttered, trying to shake off the feeling of teleportation. I looked at the place I would apparently be staying in. "Nice place."

I walked up to the door and rung the bell. After a few seconds, the door was opened, and a young man with amber eyes and blue hair was revealed.

"You're the one that was on the Fraxinus…" The boy said in recognition. "Itsuka Shidou. Pleased to meet you."

"Arisato Minato." I said, introducing myself. "Pleased to meet you as well, Itsuka-san."

"Please, just call me Shidou, Arisato-san." Shidou requested, scratching the back of his head.

"Then, please call me Minato." I nodded.

"Would you like to come in?" Shidou asked, gesturing for me to come in.

"Ah, thank you very much," I nodded, and walked in.

We walked through the hallway, which contained a passage to the second level of the house and into the living room. In one corner of the room was a large, purple couch, which arced at a right angle. Nearby was a low-lying, brown coffee table, and a large television set.

"Nice place indeed," I nodded.

"Thank you," Shidou said laughing. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

How old was I exactly… I think I was…

"Sixteen." I answered. It was what I appeared to be, anyway.

"So you're the same age as me then!" Shidou remarked.

"So I am." I smiled.

"So, judging by the fact that you are here, I'm guessing you joined Ratatoskr?" Shidou asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "Since you know of it, I'm guessing you're also a member?"

"Unfortunately." Shidou nodded in response. "It wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't for the method that we have to use to seal the spirit's power.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Make them fall in love," Shidou informed.

"And they expect me to be able to assist, I would guess."

"Seems like it."

Shidou and I groaned.

"It's nearly time for dinner, I think," Shidou said, and stood up.

"You can cook?" I asked.

"Well… my parents are almost always overseas on business trips, and Kotori is Kotori, it's been up to me to be the adult in this house," Shidou said proudly.

"Do you mind if I help?"

"You can cook?" Shidou repeated my question.

"I've been forced to live on my own sometimes," I explained. "I'd have to know at some point."

"I suppose you can help me, then." Shidou nodded.

* * *

"That's a nice phone…" Shidou remarked, glancing at the phone in my hand. "I'd never thought that you would be the rich type, Minato."

"I suppose," I shrugged. "So, where are we headed now?"

"Well, since we have the whole day off, I suppose I'd be better to show you around town." Shidou informed. "But first, I'm taking you to the music store, as you requested earlier."

"Then lead the way, Shidou."

"Yumi Kawamura?" Shidou observed. "I haven't heard of her before."

"I'll have to let you listen sometime." I shrugged. "So, where are we to next?"

"I know an arcade nearby." Shidou informed. "Why don't we head there?"

"I don't see why not." I shrugged again. "But I'll warn you now. I'm good at these things."

"Is that so?" Shidou asked. "It just happens to be that I am too…"

* * *

"Are you some kind of monster!?" Shidou asked.

"Well, I am a spirit, apparently." I said. "But my enemies have called me a monster, before."

"Enemies?"

"It was a joke, don't worry about it." I said, ignoring the question.

"But how did you get that good?" Shidou repeated. "I mean, you barely put any effort into those games!"

"I practised." I answered. "That's all."

"You need to teach me your ways, at some time."

"Of course."

I could tell that we were to be great friends.

And then a sound emerged in my head. Following it was a familiar voice.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana…"_

"Oi, Minato, are you okay?" Shidou asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, shaking my head.

* * *

The next day, Shidou had shown me the path to Raizen High School. After we returned home the previous day, there was a parcel for me. Inside it was the school's uniform; black jacket, white shirt, accompanied by grey trousers, as well as a blue and white necktie. I kept my headphones as well as my music player. I'm not going anywhere without them.

I would have liked to keep my old Gekkoukan high school uniform, though.

"You'd best go to the facility office." Shidou suggested. "Anyway, I'll see you in class."

And so, with some assistance, I had managed to find the facility office.

Inside said office was a lady with a small build, thin-framed glasses that rested on a childish face. Nearby in the same room was Tohka, another person who was living with Shidou.

"Ah!" The lady said cheerfully. "You must be Arisato-kun! I'm the homeroom teacher for class one-four – which is your class – Okamine Tamae."

Immediately after she said that, the bell that signified the start of the day rang.

"And that's the bell!" Tamae said, walking out of the office. I immediately followed, and then so did Tohka. "Wait until I call you in, okay?"

Not even waiting for a reply, Tamae walked in.

"So… Tohka, was it?" I spoke.

"Yes." Tohka nodded.

"Nice to meet you," I waved.

"Yes… nice to meet you as well." Tohka replied.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast established a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Star Arcana…"_

Well that didn't require that much effort to create…

"You two, please come in!" I heard Tamae call.

Tohka walked in first, and I followed in after her.

Following Tohka's example, I wrote my name onto the chalkboard.

"I'll be transferring into this class from today. My name is Yatogami Tohka." Tohka introduced herself happily, but only wrote her first name onto the board.

"And I am Arisato Minato." I said, putting the chalk down. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

After our introduction, the whole class had erupted into an uproar. Tohka, who was apparently proud at her spelling, had nodded to herself confidently.

I could almost smell the lust in the air from the males. I managed to ignore the stares from the females in the class.

"Why are you…" Shidou began.

"Huh?" Tohka turned around to where Shidou was. She then hopped over to where he was. "Shidou! I missed you!"

"You really are important to her," I chuckled, walking over to the duo.

"Tohka…?" Shidou asked in a hushed whisper, nervous at the attention that the class was providing him with. "Why are you here?"

"The examinations are finished," Tohka whispered. "They said that ninety-nine percent of my power had vanished."

She lost ninety-nine percent of her power? She was… is a spirit?

As if reading my thoughts, Shidou nodded his head at me.

"What about your family name?" Shidou inquired.

"That… sleepy person gave it to me," Tohka replied.

"Jeez…" Shidou sighed, laying his head onto his desk.

"Ooh." I chuckled. "Something wrong, Shidou?"

"No… I'm just tired."

"Understandable," I nodded.

For some reason, Tohka moved her face to the right. Then I understood why.

Slicing through the air at an incredible speed, a pen travelled towards Tohka. Not allowing it to reach its target, I caught it.

As I looked around, I saw what its source was most likely to be: a young, white-haired woman sitting in a posture as if she was throwing something.

Well, someone was jealous.

The girl crossed eyes with Tohka.

"Why are you here…?" Tohka asked.

"That is my line," The girl replied monotonously, and shifted her attention to me. "And you as well."

"Girls," I sighed. "Even though I had over six girlfriends, I'll never get them."

"Wait, six!?" Shidou yelled. "Why is it that you could not join us earlier!?"

"Well, one of them was an android…" I said, and smiled at Minato. "I could help you, if you want."

"Really?" Shidou asked, picking himself up.

I nodded, and took the seat that was in front of Shidou's. "I'll be taking this one."

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana…"_

* * *

The bell for lunch had finally rung, and I was staring outside the window, listening to my music.

"_I've never felt like; so miserable –" _

It would help if I could actually get my lunch today.

"_I've never felt like thinking this will last forever—"_

"_Baby stay with me—"_

"Arisato-kun!" Someone called. "I made these for you."

"_Baby stay with me—"_

I had just transferred today. How did you find time to do that!?

"No! Have mine!" Another bickered.

"_You gotta tell now, your love came all over me—"_

Honestly, I will never understand the laws of the universe, when it comes to women.

It didn't help that the fact I was trying my hardest to ignore them was apparently luring more in.

"Ah, Minato," Shidou called, Tohka strolling behind him. "Didn't you have your lunch yet?"

"No," I shook my head. "I've been waiting for you."

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Shidou chuckled.

"Well, what are friends for?" I asked.

That night, I went to a very familiar place.

The room was covered in a velvet-blue, and a piano could be heard playing.

Unlike the last time I was here, the room was reminiscent of an office building. Outside the window were multiple flags. In the centre of the room was a table, and two seats were placed, one on each side. On the side opposite the window was a mirror.

"Welcome… to the Velvet Room…" A long nosed-man, with bloodshot eyeballs and pointed ears spoke. "It's a pleasure to welcome you again."

* * *

**Ratatoskr Observation Report: Arisato Minato.**

Risk Factor: AA (Further Analysis Needed)

Spacequake: AAA

Spirit's Astral Dress: N/A (Further Analysis Needed)

Angel: AA (Further Analysis Needed)

Strength: Unknown

Consistency: 132.

Spiritual Power: 999 (Possible scan failure?)

Agility: At least 125.

Intelligence: Over 200.

Subject is apparently quite informative in the ways of the world, as well as mythology and legend.

Shown to care about the lives of humans to a certain degree, but this is not a final judgement.

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: **Rank 1 – Ratatoskr

**Strength: **Rank 2 – Shidou Itsuka

**Star: **Rank 1 – Tohka Yatogami


	3. Chapter 3

"It's good to see you again, Igor," I nodded to the proprietor of the Velvet Room, and turned my head towards the unfamiliar, as well as unbelievably beautiful woman in the room. Like the old Velvet Room assistant, Elizabeth, she had golden eyes, and platinum blonde hair. She was dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes, and in her lap was a large purple book, most likely the Persona Compendium.

"I will be here to accompany you on your travels. You may call me Margaret," She introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet you, esteemed guest."

"I thought only a contracted person could come here," I said.

"Technically, that still holds up," Igor said, and clicked his fingers. On top of the table in front of me, the contract I had signed at the start of my adventure popped up.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will, huh…" I read. "What about Elizabeth?"

"She had left this room… in order to find something," Margaret informed.

"It would appear once again, you have an unusual destiny," Igor revealed, and with a snap of his fingers, tarot cards spread themselves out on the table. The first card to flip had a wheel drawn on it, and the Roman numeral X. "First is the Wheel of Fortune arcana, in the upright position. This card represents change, such as your change from human to spirit."

I'm not really surprised that he knows about that. The next card had a drawing of a male and female figure underneath a tree. Imprinted was the numeral VI. "Second is the Lover's arcana, in the upright position. This card represents a crossroads. Some point in your future, you will have to make a choice… but will it be the right one?"

The last card flipped over was a figure wearing a crown. The numeral IV was imprinted. "And finally is the Emperor arcana. This card represents courage, and leadership in the fact of uncertainty."

With another click of his fingers, the cards vanished.

"A most interesting reading… what will your future hold?" Igor asked rhetorically. "But I digress; do not stray from your path. Farewell, and until we meet again."

* * *

"Minato-nii-chan!" I heard Kotori call. "Wake up!"

Honestly, I'm not sure why she called me that.

"Nii-chan?" I asked, managing to get myself out of the bed.

"You don't mind me calling you that do you?" Kotori asked innocently. "Onii-chan said that you would…

Damn you Shidou! I'll get you one day.

"Of course not," I shook my head. "Call me whatever you want."

Kotori chuckled, and began to walk out of the room.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast created a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Sun Arcana…"_

* * *

"Ah, Minato," Shidou called. "I have something at school that I need to take care of, so I'll be going first. Lunch is in the fridge!"

"At least take an-" I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut. "…Umbrella…"

I checked my phone.

"Yep, still going to rain," I sighed, putting it back in my pocket. I didn't see Tohka anywhere… must have followed Shidou to school...

The aforementioned Tohka had moved in officially last week. Apparently they had reserved a room at the house for her.

"Kotori!" I yelled. "Can you get to school on your own!?"

"I'll be fine!" Kotori yelled back.

As soon as I prepared everything I needed for the day, I picked up two umbrellas from the stand outside the house, and left said house.

* * *

A month had passed since I had last visited the Velvet Room, and I had not returned since.

It would take thirty minutes by foot to get to Raizen High. Thanks to the rain, mobility was reduced, so I had decided to take the shortcut through the shrine.

As I was halfway through the shrine, I heard a loud splash from behind me.

I quickly turned around, and saw a small girl whose face was covered by a green hoodie that had rabbit ears attached, and on one hand was a small white puppet, in the shape of a rabbit. The girl was having fun skipping over puddles. However, she had suddenly tripped, and fell onto the rain puddle beneath her, which caused her puppet to fall forward, just slightly out of arm's reach.

"Hey!" I called out, running over to her. The fall had managed to make it so the hood didn't cover her face anymore, and so revealed long, light blue hair and eyes. "Are you okay?"

As soon as the girls eyes crossed with my own, they widened, and she immediately retreated back towards a nearby tree.

"Please… don't touch me…" The girl said, sounding fairly frightened. Was she a victim of abuse? "Please… don't hurt me…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, adopting a gentle smile on my face. I picked up the puppet and gave it to her. "This is yours?"

"Yes…" The girl spoke, taking the puppet. As soon as she put it on, she stopped shivering as much as she was before. It seemed that it helped ease her fears. "Thank you…"

"It's not a problem," I said, and stood up. "Bye."

"Bye…" The girl said.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast created a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

Well then. I'll think we'll be seeing each other again, then.

* * *

As I was gazing outside through the window, watching the raindrops batter against the still earth, and also managing to once again ignore the horde of girls that have been gathering around myself, I was thinking about that girl from earlier.

Namely, why was she out there all on her own? Did her personality come from abuse from her parents?

For a second I was reminded of Maiko Oohashi. If I recall what she told me correctly, her father used to hit her, whilst her parents were fighting.

Was it possible that the girl from earlier was suffering from similar familial problems?

"What's wrong, Minato?" Shidou asked from behind me. "Have you got girl problems?"

"Of a sort," I nodded, adopting a smile on my face.

"So that's why you were late?" Shidou chuckled. "She must have been cute."

"I suppose," I agreed. "What about you?"

"Not much," Shidou answered. "Thanks for bring my umbrella, by the way."

"Not a problem," I replied. "But let me cook dinner tonight."

"I suppose I owe you this one…" Shidou allowed. "Anyway-"

"Shidou! Minato!" A cheerful voice called from outside the classroom, prompting the both of us to stand up and turn near the door. The door slid open, revealing one Tohka Yatogami, dressed in a kitchen apron over her school uniform.

Ah that was ride… today was home economics for the girls, wasn't it?

Curses, that's why there were more girls here, as well as more luxurious food…, Well, I wouldn't really call cupcakes and slices of cakes luxuries…

In Tohka's hands was a small container, filled with what seemed to be checker patterned biscuits. In the container were also various other biscuits, some with various emotive faces on them. She happily skipped over to the table we were located at, and placed the container down.

"I made these things that the girls called 'biscuits'!" Tohka informed happily. "Please, try some!"

I could almost feel a sudden drop in the room's temperature. The male students in class four were staring at us with daggers in their eyes.

I suppose I couldn't really blame them. According to Shidou, the fact that 'a smart, as well as an incredibly athletic bishounen transferring in and attracting most of the girls in the class' was grounds enough for jealousy. Add on to the fact that a beautiful woman such as Tohka was offering us food that she made herself, and I wouldn't be surprised if I was to be attacked at any second.

"Well then, itaidakimasu," I said, picking up a biscuit.

Well… it was definitely better than what Fuuka made initially, that's for sure. Tasted like gingerbread.

I liked it.

I liked it so much that I had already eaten three quarters of the container in under a minute, only stopping because I remembered that Shidou was offered some as well.

"Ha, ha…" I chuckled awkwardly. "Well then, Shidou."

"Ah, yes…" Shidou said, a bead of sweat dropping down his head, and picked up a biscuit. "They're… good."

"I know!" I agreed. "Nice job, Tohka."

"Thank you," Tohka said happily.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana…"_

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Star Arcana…"_

Two social links gained at once? I think this is a new record.

Just as Shidou went to put another biscuit in his mouth, another fork appeared out of nowhere, and once again aimed itself in our direction. Honestly…

As soon as my fingers were in reach, I caught the handle of the fork between my fingers, and immediately threw it back at its target; the white-haired girl, whose name I learn was Tobiichi Origami, who threw it initially.

"You're getting a little better," I sighed.

Unfortunately, it seemed that she was suspicious of me, for whatever reason. Shidou didn't seem to know either.

"Thank you," Origami nodded, pocketing the fork. In one hand was another container. "Shidou, you do not need to eat another of Yatogami Tohka's _things. _If you two desire something to eat so badly, at least eat mine."

As she said this, she opened her container. The contents of said container were packaged as if they came from the factory line themselves.

"Wow Shidou," I began to tease. "Looks like you got your life set out for you. I'll pay for you and Tobiichi-san to get married, so you go out and go shop for rings, okay?"

"Oi, what nonsense are you on about?" Shidou asked, ignorant of the glare that Tohka was giving Origami. "You know exactly why I can't do that!"

"Oh, are you a tsundere, Shidou?" I continued, "A tsundere and a yandere. Think about it. Isn't it the ultimate dere couple?"

"I'm not any type of dere," Shidou denied, and then a sigh released from his mouth. "Anyway, lunch is nearly over."

"A shame," I said, sitting down, but not before I took a biscuit from Origami's container. "Hmm… It's good, Tobiichi-san." I then whispered something into her ear. "Make some more for Shidou. He'll be forced to stay."

Origami nodded in response, and returned to her seat.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast created a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Tower Arcana…"_

No, no, no. Seriously, what is up with this system? These things advance far too quickly. I mean, all I did was complement her, give her Shidou for the rest of the day, and it was created. Is this some sort of twisted dating simulator style game or anime?

As if to snap me out of my thoughts, the bell signifying the end of lunch went.

* * *

As I was on my way back to the Itsuka residence, I saw a very familiar sight: a door to the Velvet Room. Fortunately, after all these years, I still held onto the key for said room.

As I opened the door, the familiar tune of the piano entered my ears, and I took a seat.

"Welcome back, to the Velvet Room," Igor spoke. "How can I help you today, Master Minato?"

"I was hoping you could answer a couple of my questions," I requested.

"If it is in my power to do so," Igor allowed, and gestured for me to continue. "Ask away."

"Then I'll ask my questions," I continued. "I do know that I am to help with the sealing of other spirit's powers, but how am I meant to do so?"

"If you were anyone else, I would not tell you," Igor informed. "But because of your actions, I believe that you have a right to know some of the details," Igor clicked his fingers, and a blank tarot card appeared in the table. Despite the fact that it was blank, I could feel a large amount of power coming from the card. I picked the card up, and when I did, the card was absorbed into my skin.

"The Universe Arcana?" I asked, rubbing the hand that the card was absorbed into. "What about it?"

"Though its power is considerably weakened due to the power needed to form the Great Seal, it should hold enough power to seal that of the spirits," Igor explained. "How you do that, is up to you."

"I see," I nodded. "Then my other question. Is there any specific need to finish these social links? I mean, I already have the ultimate Personas for them."

I already knew that I would finish them. I just wanted to know what specific benefits I might get from them.

"The ultimate Persona for each social link differs from person to person," Igor explained. "Since these are new bonds, you will receive different ones. And… on the path to finishing these links, you will receive ones that had previously belonged to older… as well as newer generations of Persona users."

"Well, that would make sense," I got up. "I'll see you later, Igor. Margaret."

"Yes, farewell," Igor waved.

* * *

So, I have to find a way to seal the spirit's power with the Universe Arcana.

Even though I am the sole wielder of said Arcana, I'm not actually sure of how to apply it to these situations.

Thankfully for me, no one seemed to have noticed me entering the Velvet Room, or if they did, they didn't seem to care.

And now that I had stuck Shidou with Origami for the rest of the day, I have free roam of the kitchen! I would need to buy ingredients for said dinner, however.

I would do that after I head to the arcade, I suppose.

Just as I turned to enter the arcade, I bumped into someone who had just left it.

I had managed to stay upright, but I couldn't say the same about the woman who had fell to the ground. Fortunately, she didn't seem to be injured.

"My apologies," I said, extending a hand to the girl. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, I am to owe for part of the blame as well," The girl denied, taking my hand to lift herself up. The girl had long, dark hair tied into ponytails that rested on her shoulders, and was clothed in what appeared to be Raizen High's uniform. Was she a transfer student? The left side of her face was covered by her bangs, but the other eye was visible, and was a deep red. I would say it was unusual… but I have grey eyes myself.

"Well, I won't let you think otherwise," I nodded. "I don't believe we met before…"

"Tokisaki Kurumi," The girl introduced. "And you must be Arisato Minato-kun."

"I'm afraid that I'll have to part so shortly after we meet, Tokisaki-san," I apologized. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well, Minato-kun," Kurumi nodded, and sported a light blush. "If you don't mind… may I have your phone number?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone," I said, and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"Ah, thank you," Kurumi said happily, and produced her own.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast created a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

"Well then, now I really need to go home," I said, and pocketed my phone. "I'll see you later, Tokisaki-san."

* * *

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: **Rank 1 – Ratatoskr

**Fortune: **Rank 1 – Kurumi Tokisaki

**Hermit: **Rank 1 – Mysterious Girl

**Strength: **Rank 3 – Shidou Itsuka

**Tower: **Rank 1 – Origami Tobiichi

**Star: **Rank 2 – Tohka Yatogami

**Sun: **Rank 1 – Kotori Itsuka


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Shidou," I began, turning over to face him. "I never got to ask you this before, since I forgot, but how do you feel about Tohka living with us?"

"You're lucky no one heard that," Shidou informed, eying the classroom with mild irritation.

It was as he said; no one seemed to have heard it.

If they did, I suspect that there would be something to be complained about.

"I suppose," I nodded, not really caring if they did or not, and pulled out two bentos, and gave one to Shidou. "This is yours."

"I was wondering what you were doing in the kitchen earlier," Shidou said with surprise, taking the offered bento, and opened its lid. "Look's good."

Two loud clangs stopped Shidou from beginning his meal. Two tables, belong to Tohka and Origami, found themselves placed to the left and right of Shidou's, respectively.

"What do you want?" Tohka asked the white-haired girl, annoyance apparent in the tone she used. "Leave us alone."

"That is my line," Origami returned, voice void of emotion.

I sighed, and unpacked another two bentos from my bag, and gave them to the two girls.

Honestly, these two are always at each other's throats. Can't they just share Shidou?

"No honestly, didn't you only wake up thirty minutes before me?" Shidou asked, eyes widening in both surprise and envy. "How do you make these so quickly?"

"Quick, clean, and efficient," I informed, spinning a chopstick. "That is my motto."

"It would seem that we share similar mottos then, Arisato-san," Origami stated, nodding at me.

"Is that so, Tobiichi-san?" I asked. "I'm happy that we have something in common."

"As am I," Origami agreed.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Tower Arcana…"_

"Ooh!" Tohka yelled happily, devouring her food. "This is really good, Minato!"

"Isn't it?" Shidou agreed. "His cooking is even better than mine!"

"I wouldn't go that far," I shook my head, but letting a small smile latch onto my otherwise bleak expression. "I learnt everything I knew from a friend of mine."

It took some bribing, as well as blackmail, but I did eventually get Shinji to teach me how to cook effectively.

"You have to teach me sometime," Shidou demanded. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone your secret."

Well, whatever he knew about me wasn't really threatening to me… wait… he knew I was a spirit. I can't have anyone who doesn't need to know that.

"I'll do it," I sighed. "It might also help me improve."

"You know, I wouldn't have told anyone anyway," Shidou informed.

"Itsuka Shidou…" I began. "You, you are a monster."

"You'll have to teach me as well, Minato!" Tohka declared adamantly.

"Yes, yes," I chuckled, and began to eat my food. Honestly, Tohka learning to cook? Oh well. I'll try, anyway.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana…"_

"Naturally, you'll be teach me as well," Origami stated.

I nodded in response.

And then, immediately after I took my first bite…

"The signature of a spacequake has been detected in the area. This is not a drill. Please evacuate immediately. The foreshocks have been discovered. All citizens in the area please evacuate into the nearby shelters immediately." A siren roared.

"Every time…" I muttered, a vein threatening to pop out of my forehead. "Every time I try to eat my lunch... there is always some disturbance..."

* * *

"I'm to undertake this alone?" I asked, facing Kotori on the Fraxinus.

"Yes," Kotori nodded. "We'll be providing support from the Fraxinus through your earpiece."

"The explosion was on a smaller-scale this time, and we've confirmed that it is the Hermit," Kyouhei informed.

"What is the Hermit?" Shidou asked curiously.

"The code name of the Spirit that just appeared," Kotori informed. "She has a docile disposition, even amongst the Spirits… wait; can you zoom in on the screen?"

As the image zoomed, someone within the image changed.

"Rain…?" I observed, uninterested. Taking a closer look, I no longer cared about the rain. Because, on the screen, was the same girl from yesterday. I turned around.

"Wait, where are you going?" Shidou asked, stretching an arm out to stop me.

"The AST is going to show up at any minute," I informed, brushing the hand off me. "Spirit or not, I refuse to let any harm to come to a child. And as the name suggests, hermits aren't known for their fighting prowess."

"No hesitation, huh…" Kotori muttered, satisfied. "All members immediately prepare for a level one capture!"

"Roger!" The lower crew yelled enthusiastically, and immediately began to prepare their consoles.

"Minato, you'd best head down to the teleport bay," Shidou suggested.

"I was planning on doing that now, actually," I nodded, and walked out of the room.

* * *

"He sounds more mature then he says he is…" Shidou muttered, and then turned to Kotori, as soon as Minato left the room. "Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"He should be able to hold his own against the AST," Kotori said, waving her Chupa Chup around. "All that matters is if he is able to seal the Hermit."

"Wait, wasn't it raining yesterday…?" Shidou recalled, deciding to ignore the last sentence. "Minato said he was late because he was with a girl…"

"Wait, when did this happen?" Kotori asked, almost demanding the information.

"Just before noon…" Shidou guessed,

"Send the Spirit wave reading from yesterday at 1100 to 1200 to my terminal, ASAP!" Kotori ordered the lower crew. As she received the information, she scratched her head in irritation. "That idiot, why couldn't he have told me about this at home?"

"How was he to know if the girl was a spirit or not?" Shidou asked, rolling his eyes.

"…Good point," Kotori sighed.

At the same time, the speaker on the Fraxinus's bridge roared loudly, and on the main screen of the Fraxinus, small figures could be seen.

"The AST has arrived…" Kotori remarked.

Glancing at the screen, Shidou saw smoke swirling around where the Spirit was. A missile or some similar explosive was probably fired at her.

And surrounding her, a small number of humans wearing the Combat Wiring Suit, indicative of the Japanese Anti Spirit Team were floating around.

From the smoke, the small silhouette of the Spirit jumped out. She twisted her body in order to dodge the attacks of the AST, and leapt into the air.

The AST released a countless number of bullets and missiles from the weapons in their wiring suits in response, firing at their target mercilessly, not caring at all that said target had the appearance of a young child.

"Look out!" Shidou yelled futilely.

The large barrage of bullets and missiles released by the AST members hit the Hermit's body mercilessly, ignoring Shidou's plea.

"Those guys…doing something like that… to a young girl…" Shidou said angrily, with his eyes opened wide, and the back of his teeth grinding furiously. He just barely held himself from slamming his fist down on the console.

"You say that, after all this time?" Kotori said, amused at her brother's antics. "Did you not learn anything when this sort of situation happened to Tohka? The AST does not care about the appearance that the Spirit takes. The only thing that matters to them is that they follow their duty to protect this world. They would reject any dangerous existence to achieve that end."

"Even so…" Shidou tried to reply.

"Commander, we're reading a huge release of mana!" Mikimoto reported, a bead of sweat coming down his forehead for whatever reason.

"So, he got there in time…" Kotori muttered, eyes widening at the display of the figure appearing briefly on the screen. "And that quickly as well…"

* * *

As soon as I had touched town back on the main street, I had immediately cast a Sukukaja on myself.

It would take a while to find the exact location of the Hermit, but I had managed to find out the general location that she was in.

Who said that the lessons I spent learning how to use a support Persona from Fuuka was a waste of time? I hadn't mastered the ability, but I would still like to say I was good with it.

She was on the main street, and there were fast moving heat signatures moving towards her quickly.

Thankfully, with the spacequake alarm that had gone off, all the smaller buildings had burrowed into ground. With this, I could see a small pillar of smoke coming from what was probably the main street.

It helped that I was on top of a building that hadn't retreated into the earth.

And leaping from the smoke was the Hermit, and the AST surrounding her immediately reacted, and fired their weapons.

I silently pulled out my Evoker, and drew closer to the middle of the main street, leaping from building to building.

"Come, Metatron!" I called, aiming the barrel at my temple.

Just a moment before the many bullets and missiles impacted on the small figure of the Spirit, a huge, winged metallic figure, dressed in a sort of religious gear, appeared in a flash of white light, and the projectiles collided into him, creating a massive cloud of smoke that covered the area.

Strangely enough as well, my Raizen High uniform had changed back to my Gekkoukan High one, albeit white. However, that was something to worry about for a different time.

"He has two Angels?" Shidou asked in severe confusion. "Is that even possible?"

"The chance was just higher than zero, but it was possible," Kotori shrugged. However, it was obvious that she was surprised as well.

"Commander, we're reading an even higher release of mana!" Mikimoto informed once more.

"Appear, Thanatos!" I called, pulling the trigger once again. This time, the aura released was a ghastly black, as was the colour of my clothes, and the figure that emerged was much darker. White gloves were attached to a dark grey body that was almost abnormally slender, and the figure dressed in a black overcoat that reached its ankles, while its face was covered by a bone-white mask, split in two like sharp jaws, complete with protrusions that resembled teeth. Even more discomforting was its slim, long sword, as well as the chain of coffins similar to the ones that Messiah held in his hand, but this time they were instead chained to its neck and dangled dangerously behind it.

For one that was said to be the harbinger of a peaceful death, he certainly did not look the type.

"Thanatos…" I ordered, grinning sadistically. "Vorpal Blade. But let them live."

Thanatos took off, and with a rattling of his mask, started to wail on the AST troops.

"Let's go, "I suggested." and ran off with the Hermit.

* * *

"And now he has a third Angel," Shidou stated, shivering in fear. "How many does he have?"

"No… more importantly…" Kotori disagreed, sounding uncharacteristically, for her commander mode at least, scared. "What is that thing? He said Thanatos right?"

"Well whatever it is, it's fast," Kyouhei reported, watching the sight of Thanatos beating the AST soldiers into submission on the screen. Surprisingly for Shidou, he was unnerved by the monstrosity that appeared on the screen. "I wonder what it would feel like to be hit like that…"

"The Hermit is fleeing commander… and Messiah is following along," Kawagoe reported, groaning at the vice-commanders antics. "The Angel seems to have driven the AST off, for now."

"Switch to the Incam vision," Kotori ordered, breathing a sigh of relief. "Time to see how strong Minato is in this field."

'_If what he said about him having six willing girlfriends at once was true, it should be simple for him…' _Shidou thought happily, feeling somewhat relieved that someone was doing his job for him for once. _'Wait… he said that one of them was an android… was it possible that he had more, non-human ones?'_

"Oi Shidou, wake up," Kotori ordered.

"Ah, yes," Shidou shook his head free of thoughts.

* * *

The Hermit had retreated into the nearest building under my suggestion – the department store. I had followed, but at a pace that wouldn't make the Spirit feel scared.

We had decided to rest in a small store, until the AST decided to smoke us out.

"So, Onii-chan," A voice spoke, seemingly coming from the puppet on the Hermit's hand. "You're the one that come here to save Yoshinon, right?"

"That would be correct," I nodded, switching my persona to one of the Hermit arcana.

"Wait, I remember you," The puppet, hereby now dubbed to me as 'Yoshinon', stated, rubbing his hands together. That was some serious skill, to be able to control a puppet with only a single hand. "You're that one that helped Yoshinon when Yoshinon was in trouble!"

"So, you're Yoshinon?" I asked.

"How could I! Out of all people, for Yoshinon to even forget to do my own introduction!" Yoshinon said, making an overdramatic expression of shock. "Yes, I am Yoshinon! It's my name! It's cute, right?"

"Yes, it's very cute," I nodded.

"Onii-chan knows what's up!" The puppet declared cheerfully, putting a hand up.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

"So, what is Onii-chan's name?" Yoshinon asked curiously.

"Me?" I repeated, pointing at myself. "It's Arisato. Arisato Minato."

"So it's Minato-kun…" Yoshinon nodded, placing a hand on its chin. "It's a cool name, but not as cool as Yoshinon's."

"I can't help it if it isn't as cool as yours, Yoshinon," I chuckled, deciding to play along.

"You truly are amazing, Minato-kun!" The puppet declared, opening its hands in an exaggerated gesture. "Remembering my name, as well as making clever conversation!"

"I'm not that great," I said, scratching my head in embarrassment. "I've just always been good with people."

Technically true, in a way.

"That's the second time you helped Yoshinon, and only in two days!" Yoshinon informed. "You're on a rolling streak, Minato-kun!"

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

Do people still use that expression like that?

"You're pretty strong though, to be able to both defend us and attack the ones who were attacking us like that," Yoshinon stated. "Because of that, I'll give you one wish."

"Then let's go on a date." I declared boldly.

"You're pretty bold… to just ask Yoshinon out like that," Yoshinon chuckled, clapping its small hands together. "Of course, it's okay with me. Actually, you're the first person that I've been able to have a good conversation with… so it's more like Yoshinon wishes for this sort of thing to happen."

And with that said, it laughed.

"Is that so?" I asked, chuckling with it. "Well, we happen to be in a department store. Why don't we go look around?"

"That's a good idea, Minato-kun!" The puppet agreed. "Lead the way!"

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

That's around… three rank ups in about five-six minutes? Something tells me the next ones are going to be far more difficult... or painful. Either of the two.

* * *

"He's making quite a bit of headway…" Kotori observed, looking at the stats on the bridge's monitor. "Anxiety levels are at a low, whilst the happiness and affection levels are rising…"

"And this is without any of our assistance…" Shidou muttered.

"Indeed," Kotori nodded. "He's incredibly skilled at this… Shidou, you could learn from him."

"He already said he would teach me… at some point in time," Shidou coughed awkwardly.

Hearing that, Kotori nodded; seemingly satisfied at the response that Shidou gave.

* * *

Some time had passed since Yoshinon and I had begun our date.

At the current time, the two of us were having a lively discussion whilst walking around the innards of the department store.

Apparently, Yoshinon had a low susceptibility towards gags, as whenever I told a joke –

"Oi, Yoshinon," I called.

"Yes? What is it Minato-kun?" Yoshinon asked.

"What do you call a fish with no eyes?" I inquired.

"I don't know," Yoshinon asked, shaking her head. "What?"

"A fsh," I finished.

"That's a good one!" Yoshinon declared between laughs. "You're a real comedian, Minato-kun!"

"I'm really not," I denied, shaking my head.

"Maybe so," Yoshinon shook her head. "But being able to chat with you is f-u-n. All the other people seem boorish now…"

I nodded, and looked in the direction of the girl wearing the puppet. The only one speaking was the puppet, and that was with ventriloquism. The girl didn't move her lips at all.

She was a spirit however, so perhaps it was an ability of hers?

"Oooh…" The puppet began, and unexpectedly turned his face towards me, making my flinch for a second. "What's that?"

The puppet excitedly clapped its hands and the girl who wore it ran towards the location that had caught its interest – a small jungle gym made for little children in the corner of a toy store.

More specifically, the excessively colourful plastic jungle gym in the shape of a castle… that she was currently climbing skilfully, using only her hand and her legs.

"How about it, Minato-kun? Aren't I cool? Isn't Yoshinon cool?" Yoshinon asked, laughing, as soon as the girl got to the top of the castle.

"Yes," I agreed, chuckling at the puppet's antics "Yoshinon is extremely cool. But isn't it dangerous?"

The jungle gym was designed for indoor use and for children. Even if it wasn't that big, she might hurt herself if she were to fall from the top.

"It's fine!" Yoshinon disagreed. "Minato-kun will save Yoshinon anyway, won't you?"

Honestly… to place that amount of trust in me…

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

It might have been that her balance broke when she stretched her arms, but the girl fell, and I had immediately moved to catch her.

And at the cost of stopping any injury coming to her person, I had sacrificed my body to protect hers.

I grunted. This kind of pain was nothing to me, but it still hurt a little… and so did my torso, which the girl landed on.

"Ouch…" Yoshinon complained. "Sorry about that, Minato-kun. I was careless."

"Its fine," I shook my head. "Are you okay?"

"Yoshinon will be fine," Yoshinon nodded. "Isn't this the third time you helped Yoshinon?"

"It is, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yoshinon is thankful for help her and all," Yoshinon informed. "But why did you continue to help her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning my head in puzzlement. The question honestly confused me.

"Yoshinon means, that you didn't have to help her," Yoshinon explained. "Minato-kun could have just let Yoshinon get hurt, and no one would have blamed you. So Yoshinon honestly wants to know – why did you help her?"

Could this be the chance I've wanted? Is this a chance to seal her powers to prevent anyone from trying to harm her?

I have to play this carefully… or else.

"Well, Minato-kun?" Yoshinon inquired. "Why did you help Yoshinon?"

* * *

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: **Rank 1 – Ratatoskr

**Fortune: **Rank 1 – Kurumi Tokisaki

**Hermit: **Rank 5 – Mysterious Girl / Yoshinon

**Strength: **Rank 4 – Shidou Itsuka

**Tower: **Rank 2 – Origami Tobiichi

**Star: **Rank 2 – Tohka Yatogami

**Sun: **Rank 1 – Kotori Itsuka


	5. Chapter 5

"This is a difficult choice," Kotori grunted.

"What do you mean?" Shidou asked, with an expression stating that he doesn't quite understand plastered on his face.

"The Spirit wants to know if she can trust him or not," Kotori informed, gesturing to the monitor of the Fraxinus.

"Then why is he hesitating to answer?" Shidou inquired.

"I can't read minds, but I'll hazard to guess that he thought of a way to make the Spirit fall for him with his response," Kotori explained.

"Then the problem is…?" Shidou didn't quite get the point.

"If he answers wrong, then all his efforts could be for naught," Kotori sighed. "It's definitely a tough choice."

"So what do we do? Just sit here and wait for a response?" Shidou asked.

"We're analysing the best possible response," Kotori shook her head. "But it's proving to be harder than expected-"

"Commander!" Mikimoto called. "Messiah is beginning to respond!"

"So… what card are you playing, Minato…?" Kotori asked, putting another Chupa Chup in her mouth.

* * *

"Isn't it obvious why I helped you again?" I began. "It's because I wanted to get closer to you."

"You want to be closer… to Yoshinon?" The puppet asked, adopting an exaggerated expression of shock.

"Yes," I nodded, adopting a smile on my face. "You said that you had no one else decent to talk to right? I will continue to help you, because I want to be your friend, Yoshinon."

The last part of the comment wasn't directed towards the puppet, but rather towards the girl herself. If I wanted to get anywhere, I would need to talk to the core.

It was a risky maneuverer, but if it worked, it would be worth the risk.

"I…" The girl spoke, surprising me a little. "I'm not…"

She wasn't what?

"I'm… not Yoshinon…" The girl whispered, somewhat hesitantly. "I'm… Yoshino… Yoshinon is… my friend…"

"You are Yoshino?" I asked, letting the name roll off my tongue, and speaking so I wouldn't scare the obviously timid girl. "It's a nice name."

"You managed to get Yoshino to talk!" Yoshinon declared energetically, a comical smile on its face. "Did you hear him Yoshino? He said you'll be your friend!"

"Yes…" Yoshino nodded, blushing shyly, and using her hood to cover her face. "I… am happy…"

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

* * *

"Minato-san…" Yoshino whispered, pointing to my arm. "You're… hurt…"

Looking at my arm, I could see a faint trickle of blood running down my arm. I must have landed on something sharp.

"I'll be fine," I shook my head. Within seconds, Messiah's Regenerate 3 kicked in, and the wound was gone. "I'm a fast healer… Hey, is anyone hungry?"

Yoshino shook her head side to side, too quickly for me to get a good look at her face. But her stomach disagreed, and grumbled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled, and tapped on my earpiece. "Oi, Shidou."

"Yes?" Shidou's voice responded.

"Would it be alright if we borrowed the house for a while?" I asked.

"It should be fine," Shidou allowed, a slight edge in his voice. "But how are you going to get there?"

"Leave that to me," I chuckled, pulling out a gem from one of my pockets. "Traesto!"

And in a blinding bluish white light, we disappeared.

And when I could see again, we were inside the living room of Shidou's house.

* * *

"Hey, Minato-kun," Yoshinon called. "Are you a magician?"

"I'm close," I denied. "Anyway, take a seat on the couch. I'll call you when the food is ready… oh, and before I forget…"

I went over to the coffee table, and picked up the TV remote, I then placed it near where Yoshino was sitting.

"If you don't like the current channel that's on, press here to change it," I informed, turning the TV on before placing the remote down.

"I'll have to go shopping sometime this week," I sighed, taking the eggs and the chicken meat out of the fridge, and shutting said fridge's door. "There should be rice leftover in the cooker as well… guess we're having oyakodon."

Taking a peek into the living room, it seemed that Yoshino was contently watching the television, with Yoshinon making some comments during her watching.

I turned the rice cooker on to heat the left over rice, and then went looking for the spring onions.

"Spring onion, spring onion," I muttered, looking for the accursed onions. Locating the instrument that I could not remember for the life of me where it was for more than an hour, I set to work on peeling and cutting the onions. When I was done with that task, I moved them to the corner of the board and pulled out a different knife.

Ensuring that I didn't cut myself with the blade of the extremely sharp knife, I proceeded to cut the chicken into tiny, bite-sized pieces, and put the cut up pieces in the pot that was currently heating up, along with the onion slices. Whilst it was getting to the point where it would boil, I started beating the eggs. Once it did, I put the eggs in.

And then I let it flow onto two separate bowls of steamed rice, and put some parsley on top as seasoning.

It was a quick and easy meal – one that took less than ten minutes to make if done effectively.

"Sorry for the wait," I apologized, and put the bowl in front of Yoshino, who had quickly moved over to the table, Yoshinon still on her hand.

I quickly went back to the kitchen to get some chopsticks, and a spoon just in case they would be too hard for Yoshino to use, and then quickly returned back to the living room.

"Well then, Itaidakimasu," I said, clapping my hands together.

Yoshino imitated the action, forgetting that Yoshinon was in the other hand.

"Ouch," Yoshinon said, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Sorry… Yoshinon…" Yoshino apologized, and taking the spoon, transported a scoop of the oyakodon into her mouth. As soon as it entered, her eyes immediately opened wide, and she slammed on the table.

"Yes?" I asked, turning my eyes towards the fellow Spirit.

But as soon as my eyes crossed with hers, she turned them away, making an embarrassed face, and instead decided to give me a thumbs up.

And then what was seemingly a teasing comment from Yoshinon caused the girl to cover up the puppets mouth, and caused her to be even more embarrassed.

I smiled, and replied by giving her a thumb up back.

Yoshino must have been quite hungry, as she began to open her mouth as wide as she can, and started to eat the food.

* * *

"That guy…" Shidou said in mild annoyance. "Not only does he steal my kitchen again… but now he makes _my _signature dish?"

"Oi Shidou, calm down," Kotori ordered. "Hmm, it appears that the affection level isn't rising anymore."

"So… the Spirit isn't interested in Minato anymore?" Shidou asked.

"Not at all," Kotori shook her head. "It just means that - oh, it went up a little."

"So the meter is fine," Shidou groaned.

* * *

"Gochisousama," I stated, finishing my meal. "Hey Yoshinon, do you mind if I asked a few questions?"

Yoshino tilted her head in curiosity.

"So…" I began, not quite sure how to phrase the question. "Even when you are attack by the AST – those were the ones from earlier – you don't retaliate at all. Why?"

Yoshino, hearing the question, looked down, and grabbed the cuffs of her dress.

"I… hate painful things." Yoshino admitted, in a small and weak voice that was hard to hear. "I also hate… things that are scary. Those people as well… I do not think that they want it – painful or scary things – either."

Such words… and this was coming from a person who was mercilessly attacked, countless times.

It made me sick.

Unaware of my internal dilemma, Yoshino continued to talk.

Strangely, Yoshinon did not say anything to stop her. It was as she truly wanted to say these words.

"But… I am, weak… and I am… also a coward. If I am alone… …I am useless," Yoshino continued, despite the fact that her whole body was trembling. "I am… afraid of being hurt, when I can't, do anything… the insides of my head… will go crazy, and I might… do bad things to everyone…"

Halfway through the speech, her voice had become teary. Sucking in the snot that was trickling down, she continued.

"That's why… Yoshinon… is my hero. Whenever Yoshinon is… with me even… when I get scared…he would say… that it's okay. And, then… it will really turn out okay. That's why… that's why-"

Whilst Yoshino was explaining, I had walked around to the side of the table that Yoshino was sitting at. I kneeled down and rubbed her head, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"It'll be fine," I said, continuing to rub the girl's hair. "If someone else comes to attack you, I will scare them off. I will be… your hero."

"You will… be my hero?" Yoshino asked, sucking in more snot.

Honestly… to attack this kind of girl, even if she was a Spirit or not, was just downright inhumane.

Why… why must a person suffer because of their peers?

She was calling herself weak?

Not attacking the AST by her own free will - such an amount of self-restraint was not a thing that someone who is weak can do.

Yoshino stared at me in wonder, and her eyes were turning black and white. However, after ten seconds…

"Thank… you…" She spoke, between tears. "Thank… you… very… much…"

"Any time," I smiled, continuing to rub the girl's hair.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

* * *

"To say such words…" Shidou said, clearly shocked by the events that had just transpired. Actually, to say he was shocked was an understatement. "I didn't imagine him to be the type to say them…"

"Affection levels are near max… anxiety levels are near zero… incredible…" Kotori read out the results on the screen with a dazed face. "And just in a single day… is he some sort of god?"

"But why isn't he finishing it?" Shidou asked. "If he wanted to, he could just kiss her and she wouldn't refuse, right?"

"You just don't understand a girl's heart Shidou," Kotori sighed. "Wait…"

Kotori turned on the intercom.

"Minato! Why are you going outside?" Kotori demanded, watching the duo leave outside the front door. "You know the AST is out there!"

"That's the point, Kotori," Minato said, walking outside. "I need to prove my point... for both of our sakes..."

"That idiot…" Kotori grumbled.

* * *

"So they decided to show up…" I said, pulling out the Evoker out of its holster, and turned to the girl behind me. "Just stay behind me and it'll be fine, okay?"

"O-Okay," Yoshino nodded nervously.

Without a moment's hesitation, the enemy troopers unleashed a large number of missiles at the two of us.

"Surtr!" I called, pulling the trigger. "Ragnarok!"

Beckoning to my call, a large pillar of fire erupted just in front of us, absorbing the missiles. The source of the inferno was the one said envelop the Earth in flames in Norse myth; Surtr, a large, black humanoid figure, with stripes of red decorated across its body, and holding its famous flaming sword – Laevatein.

Its job fulfilled, Surtr vanished.

"Norn!" I pulled the trigger again. "Panta Rhei!"

Forming underneath the AST troops were large pillars of wind. Norn – a large, clock-like object, held up by three separate figures - forced the pillars to expand, and the fliers were forced to disperse, or get hit by the high pressure gales.

Unfortunately, some of them got blown towards me, so I manifested a blade – a fancy ornate looking blade, but definitely not one to be underestimated, as it was the blade of Lucifer himself – and imbued it with a Megidolaon. It might be overkill, but I needed to prove a point to Yoshino.

I leapt up into the air, and did a horizontal slash with my blade at the nearest AST soldier. From her golf-bag shaped weapon, a blade of light appeared, and clashed with mine with all of the girls might. However, from where the swords clashed, a violent shockwave was created from the energy that was stored inside of Lucifer's Blade, driving the two of us back.

Fighting these without the aid of my Persona would be difficult. Fortunately, I didn't need to.

"I wonder if these guys would…" I began, aiming the evoker once again. "Die for Me?"

With a bang, an aura that was not quite as dark as Thanatos's was unleashed, and from the aura the figure of a little girl was released. Said little girl was dressed in a blue dress, and shoulder length blonde hair. With a twirl of her dress, Alice summoned soldiers of the Queen of Hearts from the sky, and with their spears drawn they charged at the AST soldiers.

However, before they hit, the soldiers had hit something such as an invisible wall, and dispersed into nothingness.

I'd been informed about this.

The suits of the AST produce a Territory that makes the impossible possible. It is an annoying defence that uses the mind of the user as a power source.

So there were two options to deal with it; attempt to overpower the Territory… or target the mind of the Wiring Suit's user.

"Ganga!" I called, pulling the trigger yet again. "Tentarafoo!"

The Hindu goddess of sacred and purifying waters, taking the form of a beautiful woman with the lower half of a sea serpent, appeared in all of her glory, and attempted to cause the enemies to panic. However, the result was the same as when Alice tried – the attack was nullified.

"I suppose I have no choice then," I groaned, changing my persona once more. "I was hoping to not have to resort to overpowering them… Messiah, Morning Star!"

As was the case when I was first attacked by these soldiers, a large beam of light descended from the heavens, and grew into a large sphere of energy. Unlike last time however, the ball continued to grow in size, threatening to envelop the whole AST troopers.

Actually, it did envelop the whole of the AST soldiers. That was my mistake.

However, even a max power Morning Star did nothing but burn parts of the wiring suit, and the skin.

This could take a while…

I pulled the trigger again.

* * *

"Commander, the AST seems to be retreating!" Mikimoto said from the lower bridge.

It was as Mikimoto said; for some inexplicable reason, the AST troopers had decided to retreat.

"That's odd…" Kotori remarked. "Even despite the fact that they couldn't touch a spirit through their Astral Dress… they would still normally try and overpower it. Why did they stop their assault?"

"Maybe the damage from those last attacks were worse than it looked," Shidou guessed, not really understanding why either, but still happy about it. "But still, to drive off all of them by himself…"

"We'll have to rewrite the reports," Kotori groaned. "Anyway, the AST should be lifting the lockdown soon…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the department store…**

"That's odd… I thought I saw Minato come in here…" Tohka said to herself, confusion apparent in her tone. She then shrugged to herself. "Maybe he just went home…"

* * *

"Yoshino, are you hurt?" I asked, leading her into the house.

"No… I'll be fine," She shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a bit tired…" I nodded.

Firing off Morning Star's repeatedly really took a toll on my SP reserves. I'll be fine after some sleep, however.

"T-Thank you… very much…" Yoshino said shyly. "For saving me…"

"It's not a problem," I said, scratching the back of my head. "But it's only a temporary solution. I do know of a permanent solution… but I'm not sure if you'll agree to it…"

"What… is it?" Yoshino swung her head in confusion.

"Well, you need to give me a kiss…" I explained. "Um… simply put, its when the lips are pushed against another pair of lips-"

I was cut off by a warm feeling being pushed against my lips. Acting quickly, I changed to the Universe Arcana and used it to seal powers that are similar to my own wavelength.

It must have worked somehow, because a warm feeling flowed into my body.

"Yoshino?" I asked, opening my eyes in surprise.

"Did… I… do it wrong?" Yoshino asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"No… no you didn't," I said, recovering from the brief shock.

"If you say so, Minato-san…" Yoshino nodded in consent. "I will believe it."

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Hermit Arcana…"_

At that time, the dress that was covering Yoshino faded into light particles, and joined together with the rooms light.

"Minato-san… this is…" Yoshino said, her shoulders twitching in surprise. In order to cover her half-naked state, she crouched down.

Thankfully Shidou was on the Fraxinus, so he couldn't say anything about-

"Yo, Minato!" Shidou said from behind me. "I didn't think you would be a lolicon!"

"Well, it looked like our gamble worked fine," Kotori said, putting another Chupa Chup into her mouth. "We'll have to take you both to the Fraxinus for analysis though. Just some check-ups, that's all."

Gah! Now Shidou had something against me.

Wait a minute…

"What about the AST?" I asked.

"They retreated," Kotori informed. "The general public should be allowed out in a few hours."

"That's good," I said, and walked outside. "I need some sleep, anyway…"

"Minato," Kotori called.

"Yes?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Mission successful," Kotori nodded happily. "Good work."

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fool Arcana…"_

* * *

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: **Rank 2 – Ratatoskr

**Fortune: **Rank 1 – Kurumi Tokisaki

**Hermit: **Rank 8 – Yoshino / Yoshinon

**Strength: **Rank 4 – Shidou Itsuka

**Tower: **Rank 2 – Origami Tobiichi

**Star: **Rank 2 – Tohka Yatogami

**Sun: **Rank 1 – Kotori Itsuka

* * *

**Ratatoskr Observation Repor****t: Arisato Minato – Revision 1.**

Risk Factor: S

Spacequake: AAA

Spirit's Astral Dress: AA (Further Analysis Needed)

Angel: AAA (Further Analysis Needed)

Strength: Various – No definite average

Consistency: Various – No definite average

Spiritual Power: 999

Agility: At least 185.

Intelligence: Over 200.


	6. Chapter 6

"But still, to build something like this in a single day…" I muttered, carrying my small assortment of belongings into the apartment building next door.

"Well, the JGSDF's disaster reconstruction team is fully able to repair a building in less than a night," Kotori explained. "It's also one hundred times more durable than the average apartment block, as well as a working Realizer unit and perfect mana resistance. If there is a little violence, nothing abnormal will leak out."

"And where is my room?" I asked, getting to the heart of the matter.

"Take the stairs up a level, and then it's the last room on the right," Kotori explained, and started to walk out of the building. "I'm sure you can take care of breakfast for Tohka and Yoshino. Good luck!"

With those words said, Kotori left the building, and returned to her own house.

Inside the apartment building was Yoshino, who ran out as if she was hopping.

"Yoshino?" I called, noticing the familiar puppet that was on her hand.

"Ya-Ho, Minato-kun!" Yoshinon responded, its high-pitched voice echoing around the room. "It's a nice place we got here!"

"Your examinations are over already?" I asked.

"Only the first ones," Yoshinon shook its head. "I have to return next month."

"I see," I nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

I myself had to return once a month to the Fraxinus for an examination.

"When we can, let's go on another date!" Yoshinon said, and swung its hands. "Anyway, I'll see you next time!"

With that said, Yoshino twitched as well as swung her shoulders, and hesitantly turned to face me.

"What's wrong, Yoshino?" I asked.

"Is… is it okay if I take the room next to you?" She asked, timidly turning her head to glance in my direction.

"Take whatever room you like," I nodded with a smile.

After hearing my reply, Yoshino's face brightened up, and with a lowered head, she ran away.

* * *

A month had passed from when I had moved into the apartment, and as I was preparing lunch…

"Hello there, Lolicon-kun!" Shidou teased from behind me. "How's it going?"

"You know just as well as I that I have more dirt on you than you have on me," I informed. "Tohka's on the third floor, if you're looking for her… what's that in your hand?"

"A bento… for Tohka…?" Shidou responded.

"Why are you asking me…?" I muttered, and shook my head in exasperation. "You'd best hurry then. She'd just eaten breakfast."

With a nod of his head, Shidou went up the staircase.

"Who was that?" Yoshinon asked.

"That was Shidou… he's a friend of mine," I informed the puppet. "Today's exams are all done?"

"All the physical ones…" Yoshinon said, waving its limbs. "The only thing left is to put them into practice."

"Practice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when Yoshinon lifted Yoshino's sunhat. The girl seemed be quite afraid, and her shoulders even jolted for a moment. But after she swallowed hard...

"Good…" She began, opening her shaking lips, and talking in a voice that was more audible than the past months voice. "Good morning, Minato-san."

"Good morning, Yoshino," I said, happy at the progress that Yoshino had made. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes…" Yoshino nodded shyly. "I did."

"That's good," I nodded, and put her bento in the fridge. "My number's near the phone, along with instructions on how to call it. If you need help with anything, just ask, okay?"

"Okay," Yoshino nodded.

"Right then, I'll see you later," I waved, and walked out of the house.

* * *

Before heading to school, I had decided to take a quick detour.

"Welcome… to the Velvet Room," Igor spoke. "It is nice to have you back, Master Minato. How can we assist you today?"

"I'd like to retrieve back Trumpeter, please," I requested.

"At once," Margaret said, and pulled out the card from the compendium.

I would never understand how that worked, but what was more important that I had my 'breaker' back.

I called it my breaker because of its skillset; the four Elemental Break skills, Debilitate, Dekaja, Dekunda, and Heat Riser.

With the fight I had against the AST, I had realised that their defences were stronger than what I would have expected.

And with Messiah's Morning Star being weakened intentionally to avoid killing them outright, I had no choice but to find better ways to drive them off.

"Ah yes, before I forget," Igor spoke, after I was done with the compendium. "Congratulations on the sealing of the Hermit, Master Minato."

"Thank you," I nodded.

"And with this sealing, you have the potential to access the power that the spirit holds… as well as the spirits own Angel," Igor continued.

"An Angel…?" I asked.

"The absolute power that only a spirit can harness," Igor explained. "The Hermit's one was Zadkiel, and now its power belongs to you. How you use that power… we aim to help you figure that out."

"You mean… you don't know how?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Contrary to the belief of others, we aren't omniscient," Igor chuckled. "As for the ability of the Hermit herself… well… you'll have to experiment with water."

I'll have to experiment… with water? Is Yoshino's ability water manipulation of a sort?

"We'll summon you again when we have more information on how to use your Angels." Igor informed. "Farewell."

My Angels? I have Yoshino's... I wonder what they are.

* * *

As I entered the classroom, I saw Shidou writing something on the blackboard.

"I was wondering why you were later than normal…" Shidou said with a smile on his face. "You were with Yoshino, weren't you?"

There was no point telling him about how I was having fun manipulating water like some sort of child.

"Are you some sort of child?" I asked, gesturing to the aiaigasa on the board, with the names Minato and Yoshino written under it.

Wow, double standard, me.

"I doubt no one here knows who Yoshino is, besides the two of us and Tohka," I continued, and went to my seat. "Good morning, Tobiichi-san, Tohka."

"Good morning," Origami nodded, with the same expressionless voice as was to be expected from her.

"Morning, Minato!" Tohka said energetically.

As soon as I sat down, the bell indicating the start of homeroom rang. Soon after, the front door to the classroom opened, and a short curly haired, glasses wearing female entered the room. Even though she resembled a student, Tamae Okamine was a teacher, and because of her childish appearance, most people called her Tama-chan.

"Good morning, everybody!" Okamine-sensei said cheerfully, as was the norm. She went to pull out the attendance book, but suddenly stopped. "That's right. I have to tell you all something."

At her words, the whole class broke into an excited chatter. The teacher looked around with eyes that hinted something.

…Was it what I think it was?

"Well, this class…" Okamine-sensei said after a short pause. "It's going to have a transfer student!"

At the revelation, the classroom erupted into an excited uproar. It was almost so loud that I couldn't think to myself.

Was there this much fuss when Tohka and I had transferred in? I transferred too many times myself to notice it.

Wait… this class has mostly the same amount of students as other classes… why are we getting a transfer?

"Well… please come in," Okamine-sensei requested in an easy-going tone, cutting me from my train of thought.

The door slowly opened, and the room fell into a complete silence, completely opposite of what it was a minute ago, due to the transfer student arriving.

The transfer student was a young girl, and despite the fact that it was supposed to be hot today, she was wearing what looked like the winter uniform, as well as black stocking.

Pitch-black hair and a long fringe covered the left side of her face. She was easily among one of the most beautiful women I've seen.

The sound of everyone besides Shidou shallowing reached my ears.

"Well then, please introduce yourself to everyone," Okamine-sensei encouraged.

The girl nodded her head with a graceful movement, and with graceful penmanship wrote the name Tokisaki Kurumi on the board.

"My name… is Tokisaki Kurumi," The girl introduced, and then, continuing in a louder voice. "I… am a Spirit."

And the point of telling everyone that you are a Spirit is? Only two… maybe three people know about that noun in the class.

It was really nothing to get worried about.

Still… I'd best tell Kotori when I get the chance.

Wait... Shidou would do it for me.

Nothing to worry about then.

Apparently noticing my presence, Kurumi moved her head and smiled at me.

Ah… wasn't she the girl that I had bumped into a month or so ago… and given her my phone number?

I waved my hand in response.

"How great! That was quite an introduction, and with quite an impacting ending there!" Okamine-sensei clapped, sensing that Kurumi didn't wish to continue. Well then, Tokisaki-san, do you mind sitting in that empty seat over there, next to-"

"Before that sensei," Kurumi interrupted. "I have a favour I wish to ask first."

"And that is?" Okamine-sensei asked.

"I'm still not used to the school's layout, due to the recent transfer," Kurumi explained, raising a single finger. "It should be fine, even if it was after school, but I would like someone to show me around the campus."

"That's true…" Okamine-sensei nodded. "Then can the class representative—"

"Sensei, may I show her around instead?" I asked.

"I suppose that would be fine…" Okamine-sensei allowed.

"It's a promise then, Minato-san," Kurumi said, giving a sweet smile. "I'll be in your care."

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

"Anyway…" Okamine-sensei continued. "Do you mind taking the seat next to Arisato-san?"

"Of course not," Kurumi shook her head, and started to walk next to the empty seat next to me with light footsteps, under the shocked eyes of our classmates.

I could almost feel the envy from here. It was funny how riled people could get over a single person.

* * *

That morning, immediately after Okamine-sensei had left the classroom after the morning homeroom, Shidou had immediately made a call to Kotori.

I meanwhile, was talking to Kurumi.

"I thought you were already going here, when I first met you," I spoke.

"My transfer hadn't been finalised yet," Kurumi shook her head. "But more importantly, I gave you my phone's contact details. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Something important had come up," I apologized. "Sorry."

"Mu…" Kurumi pouted. "You were with another girl, weren't you? Even though you already have me…"

"I won't do it again," I nodded. "Anyway, you are a Spirit?"

"Yes," Kurumi nodded. "As are you, Minato-kun."

"How did you know that?" I demanded, narrowing my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Didn't you know?" Kurumi chuckled. "Spirits can find out if others are Spirits or not if they are close enough."

Now that she noticed it, I could feel a different aura coming from her than from the rest of the class.

"My apologies," I chuckled. "I get suspicious when I think people know things they shouldn't."

"I'm sorry as well," Kurumi nodded. "I often blurt things out without thinking about other people beforehand."

"I don't think that's a problem," I coughed. "But instead an important attribute of how people are."

"Are you a philosopher, Minato-kun?" Kurumi asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I just state my thoughts."

"I believe that is also an important attribute that defines a person," Kurumi nodded, borrowing my words from earlier.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

* * *

It had been three hours, and now it was time for the last homeroom lesson before the end of the day.

Whenever she could, Kurumi took the chance to pass me notes, which I responded to in turn.

"That's all for homeroom today." Okamine-sensei said, closing her attendance book, which she used to read out information. "Ah, one more thing. Recently in this district, there seems to be cases of disappearances happening. Everyone, please try to move in groups. Remember to go back home before dark, okay?"

Even though she was still a child, Yoshino should still be fully capable of telling me if something was going on at home.

Even so, as soon as Okamine-sensei left the room, I removed my phone from my pocket.

"Yoshino, is that you?" I asked, making sure I was contacting the right person.

"Y-yes," Yoshino answered timidly. "Is something wrong, Minato-san?"

"Nothing is wrong here," I reassured. "There should be leftovers from last night in the fridge if you get hungry. I'll be coming home late, so don't open the door for anybody, okay?"

"I-I understand," Yoshino said. Even from the other side of the phone, I could still see the image of her nodding shyly.

"That's a good girl," I smiled. "I'll get you something nice."

With those words said, I hung up the phone.

And at the same time…

"Minato-kun," I heard, feeling someone poke me in the shoulder. "Minato-kun."

"Yes, Tokisaki-san?" I asked, turning around to the offender.

"You can call me Kurumi, if you wish," Kurumi informed.

"Then I'll do so, Kurumi," I nodded.

"Well then, can you show me around the school?" Kurumi asked, whilst smiling happily. "I'll be in your care."

"I said I would earlier, didn't I?" I sighed.

"Well, where should we start looking?" Kurumi tilted her head.

"I suppose we should start off with the most important areas first," I informed. "We'll head to the cafeteria… and the comissionary. Unless you have somewhere you want to go first?"

"I don't mind," Kurumi said, giving a cute smile as she nodded.

* * *

"No change at all in favourability," A crew member aboard the Ratatoskr announced. "It's still at a solid 52.5."

"Mental state is still stable," Another reported.

"Spirit wavelength is 150.0 for both parties. Difference from previous scans is within the acceptable range of 3.4." Yet another informed.

"So everything is fine?" Kotori asked, reclining in her chair, and turned her head to the newest arrival to the room. "Shidou, you're late."

"I had to escort Tohka home," Shidou apologized. "How he is doing?"

"Not as well as he was last time, but all things considered, he's still doing better than you are," Kotori informed indifferently.

"As expected, you'd say something like that," Shidou sighed.

* * *

"Hey… isn't that the transfer student? And who's the cute girl next to him? Is it another transfer student?" A student returning home asked her friend, shooting glances at the two of us. "It looks like she wants him to show her around the school…"

"Now that you say that, he was late to school today," The friend responded.

"Really?" The first girl asked in shock. "Do you think that they—"

"I'm sorry about that— actually, is it okay if you don't look while you're looking?" I asked, noticing that Kurumi wasn't paying attention to the path that she was going on, preferring to look at me instead.

"You noticed that?" Kurumi asked, her eyes widening. "And the fact that you're also concerned for my wellbeing… you're really gentle, aren't you, Minato-kun?"

"That just happens to be who I am," I shook my head.

"Please… don't be modest," Kurumi requested, chuckling softly. "It was my fault for being mesmerized by the sight of you from the side."

She would have been a perfect candidate for the Wild Card. Knowing how to get into people's good books, as well as being able to integrate into society easily would have built her a lot of social links in a sort amount of time.

"I'm sure that the sight of me is nothing compared to what you appear like," I denied. "I've seen a lot of people that are pleasing to the eye, but you rank among the top,"

"That means a lot, coming from you, Minato-kun…" Kurumi said, and as she said this, her cheeks were dyed a light pink.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast created a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

"The cafeteria is this way," I said, pointing to the left turn at the T-junction that led to the staircase. However, as I did so, my right hand was wrapped in soft, slender and in a way, cool fingers, which applied a light force to my hand. My eyes widened for a single second, but quickly changed back. "Is there a problem, Kurumi?"

"I just wanted to… hold your hand," Kurumi admitted shyly. "Am I troubling you?"

"No," I shook my head. "I was just a little surprised."

"You really are kind…" Kurumi said, smiling bashfully.

A person who has sealed the one said to bring an end to the life of humanity, as well as the collected embodiment of mankind's wish for death can get…

"You really are one of a kind… to take up that entire burden upon yourself…" Kurumi said in awe, to my shock.

"I… said that out loud?" I asked.

"You didn't even notice that yourself?" Kurumi chuckled. "You really are different."

"You believe me?" I inquired, not expecting her to.

"We're already an impossible existence as it is," Kurumi explained. "There's a possibility that you're not lying at all."

"And how high is that possibility?"

"Three percent," Kurumi informed.

"And you'd believe me at that much?"

"Well, I'd want to be trusted by you," Kurumi blushed. "Is… that a problem?"

"I suppose not," I sighed. "Why do you want me to trust you, though?"

"That's a secret," Kurumi giggled. "But, it isn't good for us to be suspicious of each other right? We are both being attacked by _them_, after all."

"You make a strong point," I agreed and then I noticed that we had stopped walking. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"I suppose we can," Kurumi agreed.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou hast created a new bond. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

* * *

After I had finished showing Kurumi around the school, Shidou had called me to say that there was a sale on at the supermarket.

And that there was also a deal on eggs, so he wanted me to come and help take them home.

And for whatever reason, Tohka was waiting at the supermarket with him.

Didn't she go home already?

"Minato! What are we having tonight?" Tohka asked. "Is it hamburger steak?"

"I suppose it would be fine," I shrugged. "Shidou, invite Kotori over when you can."

"Why do you get to make it!?" Shidou demanded.

"You know firsthand how fun cooking is," I argued.

"So why can't I help?"

"Shidou, your shoelace is untied," I informed.

"Is it?" Shidou asked, looking down at his shoes. "Wait, I don't wear shoelaces!"

"Really?" I chuckled. "My apologies."

In front of us, the sound of sports shoes hitting asphalt could be heard.

In the same direction, a girl that appeared to be the same age as Kotori stood there with her eyes widened in shock. With her defining features being a ponytail and a tear mole under her left eye, her white sports shoes had red spots that stood out… almost like blood.

Shidou apparently didn't know who she was either, as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Nii…" The girl said with trembling lips.

"Nii?" Shidou and I asked at the same time.

The girl didn't question back, and instead jumped onto Shidou's chest, forcibly hugging him.

And he called me a lolicon…

"Nii-sama!" The girl exclaimed, burying her head into Shidou's chest.

"Eh?" Shidou said in surprise at the same time.

I smirked in amusement.

And Tohka… had no idea what seemed to be going on.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is nii-sama's home!" The girl said, reaching the door to Shidou's house with a great amount of difficulty.

The girl had introduced herself as Mana Takamiya, after Shidou decided to let the girl come with us, after she was lying on the floor with tears in her eyes, passionately describing how she had wanted to see Shidou again.

"So you're Shidou's sister?" I asked. "It's quite shocking."

"I don't have any memories of it though…" Shidou informed sadly.

"I also think that she looks similar to you, Shidou," Tohka informed.

"That should go without saying! I'm his sister!" Mana said proudly, confidently crossing her arms.

So Shidou suffers from amnesia has well?

"But still, I have to hand it to you, nii-sama," Mana said, looking at Shidou and Tohka with a complicated expression.

"Hand me… what?" Shidou asked, tilting his head.

"Hand you Tobiichi of course!" Mana yelled, and cleared her throat, and continued to speak with a furious blush on her face. "That is… beside from sister-in-law… why are you mixing around with other females?"

"You know Tobiichi-san?" I asked.

"Is that strange?" Mana asked.

"But… what's with calling her your sister-in-law?" Shidou asked.

"It's not like I don't have any reservations with calling her that… but it is to make preparations for the future," Mana admitted.

"There is no such plan for that!?" Shidou denied.

"Is that so…?" Mana asked, knitting her eyebrows in a worried fashion. "But nii-sama is still a suspect for two-timing."

"Two-timing?" Tohka tilted her head. "What is that?"

Just as Shidou went to explain it to her, Mana cut in.

"I'll be direction. You are Tohka-san, right?" Mana asked, continuing when Tohka nodded. "Are you going out with Shidou?"

"H-How could that be possible-" Shidou began, before I nudged him so he'd be quiet. "Ow…"

"Have you gone on a date with nii-sama before, Tohka-san?" Mana asked, giving Tohka a surprised look.

"I have," Tohka answered calmly.

"Don't tell me… have you already k-kissed?" Mana continued, after sending a piercing stare at Shidou, who backed away in fright.

"We did," Tohka nodded.

"Nii-sama actually did such a gigolo-like act…" Mana stated, widening her eyes. "That's too heartbreaking! Reform! You must be corrected!"

"Tohka, can you bring Yoshino over?" I asked.

"Why are you pushing me?" Tohka asked.

"I'll make hamburger steak for dinner if you do," I bribed.

"You will, with fried eggs!?" Tohka yelled, and ran towards the apartment with sparkling eyes.

I didn't say anything about fried eggs… do we even have some left?

Shidou sighed and opened the gate to the Itsuka dwelling. Soon after, he grabbed the door handle, opening the entrance to the house. I didn't follow.

"Welcome back, o-nii-chan!" Kotori, still wearing her black ribbons, stated, saying the words forcefully.

"I'm home," Shidou waved his hand in reply, perspiring for an unknown reason.

"Ara, ara… Who's this?" Kotori asked, in an old-fashioned form of speech.

"Is there anyone else still inside the house?" Mana asked with a huge smile, forcefully shaking Kotori's hand vigorously. "Nii-sama has been in your care?"

"Who is this Nii-sama?" Kotori repeated. "Shidou is?"

"Yes! I am Takamiya Mana, nii-sama's sister!

Kotori sighed, letting go of Mana's hand.

"Why don't you come in first? We can talk about the details later," Kotori said, bringing her into the house.

"Yes!" Mana replied, enthusiastically following Kotori.

Shidou sighed, and followed the two into the hallway.

Well then, it'd be best to not intrude on family matters. I walked into the apartment.

* * *

"I'm home…" I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Shidou-kun!" Yoshinon welcomed.

"Welcome back… Shidou-san," Yoshino followed, drawing her eyes from the TV.

It seemed like Tohka had completely forgot about what I asked her to do.

I suppose I should get started on dinner then…

"Shidou-san…" Yoshino called shyly.

"How can I help you, Yoshino?" I asked, taking the eggs out of the fridge.

"Well…" Yoshino began. "The day after tomorrow… Shidou-san told me that it was your school's anniversary."

"That would be correct," I nodded, taking the meat out of the bag.

"Well… um…" Yoshino whispered, blushing at the same time. "I was wondering… if you'd go…"

She was acting shy… even for herself. Was it something that embarrassing to be seen?

"If you'd… if you'd…" Yoshino repeated herself. "If you would go on… a date… with me…?"

"Is that all?" I asked with a smile, going over to pat Yoshino's head. "You all needed to do was ask. I'd skip school if you really wanted to go out with me."

"You… don't need to do that," Yoshino said, and ran off again with a smile on her face.

"I wonder what she was so happy about." Shidou stated, walking into the kitchen with the apron from his own kitchen in tow.

"Why are you wearing an apron?" I asked, peeling the onions.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shidou asked rhetorically. "We're cooking for at least seven."

"So that's me, you, Yoshino, Tohka, Kotori, and Mana?" I asked. "Who's the seventh?"

"We both know that you and Tohka are bottomless pits that eat far more than the average person can even dream of eating," Shidou stated, cutting up the onions. "Mana went home."

"Why did she go home?" I asked, producing a bowl, and put breadcrumbs into it.

"I'm not entirely sure," Shidou sighed, passing me the milk from the fridge.

"Though… you happened to forget about your sister…" I shook my head, and mixed the milk with the breadcrumbs. "I suppose I can't talk much. I also mostly forgot about mine."

"You had a sister?" Shidou asked, and observed how I added the meat, onions, egg, salt, and pepper into the bowl. When I went to add in the sauce, however… "What's that?"

"They had it on special at the shop," I explained, adding some of the sauce into the bowl. "I've grown a liking towards it."

"Worcester… sauce…?" Shidou read out, and then shook his head. "That's not important. What happened to your sister?"

"She died in a car accident, along with my parents," I sighed sadly, trying not to get too upset over it.

"I'm sorry," Shidou frowned.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I've gone past it."

"Still… these are larger than the ones I've made…" Shidou pointed out, abruptly changing the topic

"It's a habit I had when I was living alone," I informed. "I would make them larger so that I had spares left for lunch and dinner the next day."

"How many did you eat a meal!?" Shidou asked in a shocked tone.

"I think it was three, why?" I tilted my head, and then placed the nine burgers in the fry pan, with some effort.

"You… are a strange person," Shidou accused.

"Say what you will," I coughed. "I had training from hell to compensate."

It was true at one point, anyway. The rest was some sort of super-human metabolism that couldn't be explained by modern science.

* * *

"And dinner… is served!" I declared, placing the food onto the table.

"Oooh!" Tohka said, with her eyes widened in glee.

"Don't you think these are a bit too big?" Kotori asked.

"T-thank you… Minato-san," Yoshino nodded thankfully, haven taken a small bite out of her food. "It taste's… good."

"It looks good, Minato-kun!" Yoshinon informed, and then whispered something into Yoshino's ear. I could only pick out the word wife, but it was enough to make Yoshino cover up the puppets mouth with her hand, blushing at the same time.

"Now that I think about it… what did you do with the two extra?" Shidou asked.

"In the fridge for mine and Yoshino's lunch," I informed.

"What about Tohka?"

"Yes!" Tohka agreed. "What about me? These are delicious!"

"Because that's Shidou's duty," I nudged said man. "Food always tastes better when it's made for you."

"Curse you Minato…" Shidou shook his fist, and took a bite from his serving. "It really is good…"

"Shidou," Kotori called. "Why can't your cooking be as good as his?"

"Isn't that a bit demeaning?" Shidou replied.

It seemed like it was to be a lively dinner again.

"Is something wrong, Minato?" Shidou asked.

"No, I'm just happy," I shook my head. "I hadn't had dinner with any of my friends in quite a long time."

"Well then, eat up!" Shidou ordered, gesturing to the food on my plate.

"Hey, Minato-kun," Yoshinon whispered in my ear. "Why don't you feed the food to Yoshino?"

"Y-you really d-do not need to do that, Minato-san!" Yoshino stuttered, blushing at the same time.

"Here," I said, picking up part of her burger with my chopsticks. "Say ah."

Despite her protests, Yoshino didn't hesitate to take the food into her mouth, and savoured the taste with a blissful smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile in turn.

"Kotori," Shidou began. "Do you mind filling in a marriage certificate for the two of them?"

"I'll see what I can do," Kotori nodded, waving it off.

"Kotori," I began. "Do you mind filling in a marriage certificate for Shidou and Tohka?"

"I'll do it as soon as possible," Kotori nodded, taking it seriously.

"Isn't this favouritism!?" Shidou demanded.

"I'm the one making the food," I shrugged.

"Food…" Shidou muttered. "I understand… how to use it as a weapon now…"

* * *

The usual sound of the half past eight bell indicating the time that morning homeroom should start assaulted my ears. The classmates who were chatting amongst themselves scurried to their seats, hustling others to do the same.

Amongst the chaos, I looked to the empty seat next to mine.

I suppose Kurumi was serious when she told me that she was going to be late to school today.

Okamine-sensei walked through the door, her arms cradling the attendance booklet. Afterwards, the class rep gave the call for the usual greeting. After we did so, we immediately sat down.

"Good morning, everyone!" Okamine-sensei greeted cheerfully. "Let's start with attendance."

As she said that, she opened up the booklet and started to call the names of the student's.

"Tokisaki-san," Okamine-sensei called. As was expected there was no response. Puffing her cheeks, she continued. "Tokisaki-san isn't here? Really now, if she was going to be absent she could at least call us beforehand…"

"Here," A familiar voice sounded.

At the back door, the familiar sight of Kurumi stood at the back of the classroom, the door being silently opened. She stood there with a warm smile and a hand slightly waved.

"Really now, Tokisaki-san, you're late," Okamine-sensei informed.

"My apologies," Kurumi apologized. "I wasn't feeling well on the way to school…"

"Are you alright?" Okamine-sensei asked. "Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the way," Kurumi shook her head.

"Arisato-san," Okamine-sensei called, shifting my attention to her. "Do you mind showing her the way?"

"I don't," I shook my head, and exited my seat. "I'll take her there now."

* * *

"So," I began, opening the door to the infirmary for Kurumi. "What happened?"

"I didn't eat breakfast today…" Kurumi admitted shyly, taking a seat on a nearby bed.

"Can't you just feed on spiritual energy?" I asked.

To be fair, I could as well, but I prefer human food than the flavourless taste of energy.

"Well… I don't have a renewable source of it, like I do food," Kurumi informed happily. "Why? Do you know of one?"

"Well, my body produces excess spiritual energy whenever it gets hurt," I explained. Thank you for that, Messiah. I knew it wasn't a bad idea to have Regenerate 3, Invigorate 3 and Cool Breeze on you. "I know it doesn't sound very appetizing, but you could have some of my blood-"

"Is it okay?" Kurumi asked. "I wouldn't want to be a burden to you…"

"Its fine," I shook my head, materializing a small knife, and traced it along my finger, allowing a thin trickle of blood to come out. I flinched slightly from the pain. "Here…"

Kurumi didn't hesitate, and with a rosy blush on her cheeks she put my finger in her mouth.

"Minato-kun…" Kurumi breathed, hesitantly taking my finger out of her mouth. "Your blood tastes good…"

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or not…" I said, letting Regenerate 3 do its work.

"Well… you weren't kidding when you said your body overproduced spiritual energy," Kurumi chuckled, standing back up. "The first lesson is about to begin. Let's hurry back."

As she said that, she tried to stand up, only to fall back onto the bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't mind staying here with you."

"As much as I don't want to impose," Kurumi said apologetically. "I'm in your care once more, Minato-kun."

* * *

By the time we returned to the classroom it was already lunch.

"How could you, Minato?" Shidou asked. "Even through you have Yoshino… you still went to the infirmary alone with another woman…"

"Ara, ara," Kurumi spoke. "Who's this 'Yoshino'?"

"A friend of mine," I informed. "Shidou likes to tease me about her."

"It should just be teasing... after all…" Kurumi attached herself to my arm. "I'm already yours, Minato-kun…"

This line caught the attention of the whole class, and the male students sent glares that could be outlawed under the Geneva Convention, whilst the female students sent the same, only at Kurumi.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, with an uncharacteristic stutter.

"When I had accepted that long appendage of yours, I felt so warm," Kurumi explained, causing the both of us to blush. "And then how you took care of me afterwards… I think this is love…"

"Long appendage…?" Shidou repeated. "She felt so warm…? Minato!"

"Y-Yes!?" I responded.

"I misjudged you… you set this whole thing up so that you could do 'this' and 'that' with Kurumi, didn't you?" Shidou demanded.

"Shidou, what is 'this' and 'that'?" Tohka asked innocently.

"I'll… tell you later, Tohka," Shidou said, seemingly losing his motivation, to my satisfaction.

Ha! Suck it universe!

Wait... that's my Arcana...

Crap.

* * *

"Minato-kun!" Kurumi called, walking up next to me as I prepared to return home. "Let's go home together!"

"I'm not saying no, but why me?" I asked, picking up my bag.

"I wanted to go by the arcade together… with my friend…" Kurumi admitted. "Am I in the way?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm happy that you asked me. Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall," Kurumi chuckled, walking next to me as we went to exit the school.

* * *

"Mu..." Kurumi pouted. "Couldn't you go easy on me at least once? I am a woman as well, you know."

"Sorry about that," I scratched the back of my head. "I don't like losing."

"I guess that's a trait we share," Kurumi chuckled. "So, where shall we go to next?"

"…Pardon?" I blinked.

"You thought that this was the only thing we'd be doing, Minato-kun?" Kurumi asked. "We have the rest of the day ahead of us… and then… when we're alone…"

"We better hurry," I interrupted. "The music store is closing down soon."

"Mu…" Kurumi complained, walking to keep up with my pace. "So mean… But I don't dislike this part about you…"

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Nothing," Kurumi shook her head happily.

"Minato-kun, wake up," Kurumi called.

"My apologies," I shook my thoughts out. "I was thinking about something."

* * *

"Well then, shall we stop here?" Kurumi asked, and gestured to a nearby family restaurant whose defining feature was a colourful signboard. Didn't this open recently?

"I suppose I'm feeling a little hungry," I agreed, leading Kurumi into the shop.

"Welcome!" A shop attendant bowed. "We have a discount for couples today! Let me show you to your seats."

We were lead down to the end of the non-smoking area, and immediately given a menu to read.

"I'll take this, this, that, one of these, and this," I ordered, pointing to the items on the menu, that the attendant immediately written down. "I'll also take one of these."

"And you will have?" The attendant asked Kurumi.

"I'll take one of these," Kurumi answered, pointing to something on her menu. She then whispered some

"Your order will be here as soon as possible," The attendant bowed again, and went off to another patron.

"I thought you said that you were a little hungry?" Kurumi asked.

"A little for me is starving for most people," I shook my head. "I didn't get to eat lunch, thanks to a certain someone…"

"As long as you'll be able to live, I'll be happy," Kurumi smiled. "Save some room for desert, please."

"I won't make any promises," I nodded, taking a sip of the water that we were given.

"Minato-kun…" Kurumi called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"That's my water."

"…Right," I nodded, putting the glass down. As soon as I did, Kurumi immediately took a drink from the same side I did.

"An indirect kiss… with Minato-kun…" Kurumi blushed. "I feel so lucky…"

"I-it's nothing to feel lucky about," I rejected.

"Sorry for the long wait!" The shop attendant said, placing the food on the table. "Here is your double cheeseburger set rice with large servings of fried chicken, the fried oyster set, the mixed grill combo, margarita, as well as the spaghetti bolognaise. Also, please be careful of the hot iron plate."

"Ah, thank you," I nodded.

"Take your time and enjoy," The assistant bowed at an angle, and then left the spot.

"Well then," I began, clapping my hands together. "Itaidakimasu!"

"Oi, you," I said, pointing my chopsticks at Kurumi.

"Yes?" Kurumi asked tilting her head. "What is it, Minato-kun?"

"Why are you sitting there, waiting for something to happen?"

"I'm just enjoying what will be the first of our many dates," Kurumi smiled.

"Don't make something like that up on your own," I coughed, putting down the chopsticks to take a drink of the water.

"You know… it's rude to take a woman out on a date if you have no intention of going on more dates," Kurumi complained.

"You're the one who asked me in the first place!" I argued.

"Don't fret the small details," Kurumi chuckled, and picked up some of my chicken with my chopsticks. "Here. Say ah."

"I can feed myself," I stated.

"Say ah…" Kurumi insisted.

I could tell I wasn't going to win against this woman…

"Ah…" I said, opening my mouth.

As I did so, Kurumi softly put the chicken into my mouth.

"Does it taste good?" Kurumi asked, passing me back the chopsticks.

"Yes, it does," I nodded, and picked up another bit of chicken with the offered chopsticks. "Here. Say ah…"

"Ah…" Kurumi took the food without the slightest hint of hesitation. "Ah… it tastes good…"

This woman scares me.

* * *

"And we're done…" I yawned, putting my chopsticks down. "Gochisousama."

"Gochisousama," Kurumi copied. "And now, it's time for desert."

"Desert?" I asked, and was about to continue when the shop attendant came earlier with a huge parfait.

"One lover's parfait," The attendant spoke, and bowed at the same angle as last time. "Enjoy."

"Oi… isn't this a little too big?" I asked, and then shook my head. "No… even more importantly, a lover's parfait!?"

"Isn't it the usual to get one of these on a date?" Kurumi tilted her head.

"It depends on the type of date it is…" I sighed. "Let's just eat it…"

After I said that, I took a scoop of the ice cream that was in the parfait, enjoying the soft texture on my tongue.

"Minato-kun," Kurumi called. "You got some cream on your face."

"Is it gone?" I asked, rubbing the spot that Kurumi pointed at.

"No," Kurumi shook her head, and watching me fumble around, she scooped the cream of my face with her finger, and stuck it in her mouth. "It's delicious…"

Yep... definitely scared.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

I was wondering where that had gone.

* * *

"Minato-kun, what kind of music do you listen to?" Kurumi asked, as we browsed through the music store.

It was a long and tedious journey, but with Kurumi's help I had cleared the challenge known as the lover's parfait.

When I noticed the time, it was near to when the sale for the songs at the store was starting.

"I listen to just about everything," I informed, tapping my music player.

"Can I listen?" Kurumi requested.

"Just don't break it," I allowed, taking my headphones off, and placing them onto Kurumi's ears. "A friend made them for me."

After collecting the music that I had wanted, I went to pay for them at the front desk.

"That'd be… 16700 yen, please." The attendant requested.

Sheesh, this date has taken a toll on my wallet. I took the money out of said wallet, and passed it to the attendant.

"Thank you," The attendant said happily. "Would you like a bag for that?"

"Yes, please." I nodded.

The attendant took the discs, placed them in a plastic bag, and then passed the bag to me.

"Please come again," The attendant requested.

"I will," I said, and walked outside the store, with Kurumi in tow.

* * *

After parting with Kurumi halfway down the road to the apartment, I had finally reached said apartment.

Honestly… now that she knows which way my home is, she'll be waiting where we left off, won't she?

"Minato-kun, you're late," Yoshinon chided.

"Sorry. I had to deal with something," I apologized.

"Welcome home… Minato-san," Yoshino spoke.

"Thank you," I nodded. "I'll go work on dinner."

"Don't forget about tomorrow, Minato-kun!" Yoshinon reminded.

"I won't," I responded, getting the ingredients out. "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, I was waiting in front of the Pachi statue.

It was called that due to it being placed in front of the station, and as well as being similar to the Hachiko statue in Toyko, in being that it has the functions of a rendezvous point. Many other people were gathering in the area as well, some of them being students from Raizen High.

"M-Minato-san!" A familiar voice called.

Turning my head towards the direction of the voice, I saw Yoshino displaying a bright smile, clumsily running over to my direction. She was still wearing her white sundress, as well as her green boots. Needless to say, she still had Yoshinon on her hand.

"Minato-san…?" Yoshino called again.

"Oh, sorry," I shook my head. "I was distracted. You look cute, Yoshino."

"T-thank you," Yoshino said bashfully, and her cheeks gained a red tinge. "You look nice as well, Minato-san."

I was wearing my normal summer wear; a blue and white T-shirt, and jeans.

"So, where are we going today, Minato-kun?" Yoshinon asked.

"Well…" I began, pulling out two tickets out of my wallet. "I got two tickets for the aquarium in the mail, so do you want to go there?

"What is… an aquarium?" Yoshino asked.

"To put it simply, it's a place where you can go and watch fish as well as other marine life," I explained. I offered her a hand. "Shall we go?"

"Okay…" Yoshino nodded, taking my hand with her own, soft, warm hand.

* * *

"Shidou," Tohka called. "Where are Yoshino and Minato?"

"They didn't tell you?" Shidou asked. "They went out on a date."

"Good… he can't interfere…" Tohka muttered, and produced two tickets from her pocket. "Shidou… would you… go on a date… with me?"

"Um… sure," Shidou nodded, taking a ticket.

"T-Then I'll go a-and change now!" Tohka declared running off towards the apartments.

"That was odd…" Shidou sighed, and took out his phone. Kotori, this is Shidou. I need your help."

* * *

"Here we are…" I said, handing the tickets to the personnel at the entrance of the aquarium. As we walked into the dark interiors of the aquarium, I felt a tighter squeeze on my hand. "Yoshino…?"

"Sorry," Yoshino apologized. "But… there are a lot of people here… I don't want to get separated…"

"I understand," I nodded.

"Oooh!" Yoshinon yelled excitedly. "What is this?"

Following Yoshinon's comment, the other visitors stared at the two of us.

"Yoshinon, we have to be quiet here," Yoshino chided.

"Right… sorry…" Yoshinon drooped. "But still… this is amazing…"

The interior of the aquarium had a layer of glass, and behind that layer of glass different species of fish of all different shapes and sizes were swimming around in the water. It would only be natural for Yoshino and Yoshinon to be in amazement.

"So Yoshino," I called. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful…" Yoshino stated, placing her hands onto the huge wall of glass. In front of her eyes, a large school of tiny fish swam by. Yoshino tightly followed the school's movements.

If I was to be honest, seeing her like this was kind of cute.

"I still think you're more beautiful," I chuckled, causing Yoshino's face to regain the red tinge it had earlier.

"T-thank you, M-Minato-san…" Yoshino whispered. "Um… shall we go in further…?"

"There's no harm in it, I suppose…"

* * *

"Mu…" Tohka complained. "Why did it have to be full…?"

"We can go back later!" Shidou said, trying to cheer Tohka up.

"Really!?" Tohka asked, immediately becoming invigorated. "Well then, where should we pass the time at?"

"That's right…" Shidou spoke.

"Wait a moment," Kotori said.

On board the monitor of the Fraxinus, three choices appeared

**- **Have a lovey-dovey shopping date whilst exploring the shopping mall.

**-** Watch a sweet romance movie together.

**- **Go home, and enjoy the benefits of an empty home.

"Now, everybody! Cast your votes!" Kotori ordered.

Immediately as she said that, the mini-display on Kotori's palm displayed the results.

"We must choose number two here!" A crewmember yelled. "The two of them will be inside a dark room, unintentionally overlapping hands! There is no other option to choose from!"

"No, no!" Another crewmember disagreed. "We must choose number one! Girls happen to love shopping the most!"

"Vice-commander," Kotori called. "Which one did you pick?"

"Number one, commander," Kyouhei called.

"Explain why, please," Kotori requested.

"Well, if we observe Tohka's unhuman obsession with eating, there is a lot of food stalls in the mall for her to explore," Kyouhei explained. "And because it is often cramped with people, especially couples, it will hopefully get the two to stick closer to each other, causing the lovey-dovey atmosphere that the other two locations might not."

"I see," Kotori nodded, and tapped the intercom. "Shidou, option one: take her to the shopping mall."

"Hey… Tohka," Shidou called. "Since we're in the area… why don't we go shopping?"

"Fine..." Tohka agreed, and pointed her finger at Shidou. "But you're paying!"

"What did my wallet do to you?" Shidou complained, following Tohka. "This is because I teased Minato, didn't I? Stupid Universe…"

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Bless you… Minato-san," Yoshino said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," I nodded. "It's just a slight chill."

"That's no good, Minato-kun!" Yoshinon chided. "If you're sick, you should have just said so!"

Yoshino nodded in agreement.

"I said I'd take you on this date today, didn't I?" I smiled.

"We… could always reschedule…" Yoshino tried to convince me. "I… wouldn't mind…"

"I'm honestly fine," I said, standing up. "It's time for us to leave now, anyway. Would you like to see a movie?"

"Only if you want to… Minato-san…" Yoshino nodded shyly.

"Well… I do want to see one," I said, and offered her my hand. "But I want to see one with you."

"…Okay," Yoshino nodded, red spots appearing on her cheeks, and she took my hand.

"Even though we're here…" I muttered… "What movie do you want to see, Yoshino?"

"That one…" Yoshino said, pointing to a movie poster.

"Then we'll go watch it," I declared.

Fortunately, I had two prepaid tickets, thanks to booking ahead of time.

"Though… isn't this a horror movie?" I asked myself, sitting down in the seat next to Yoshino.

And for the strangest reason, I felt like someone was watching me, but when I turned around, nothing was there.

"Looks like we got here just before the movie started!" Yoshinon declared.

"I suppose," I nodded. "Just be quiet for the rest of the movie. People don't like it when people talk when the movie's playing."

With those words said, I turned my phone off.

* * *

"Scary…" Yoshino shivered… "Too scary…"

"It'd be fine, Yoshino," I said, squeezing on the girls hand softly. "Even if that did happen in real life, I would protect you."

"Promise…?" Yoshino asked, looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I promise," I nodded.

This reminds me of the few memories I had of my sister. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is something wrong…? Minato-san…?" Yoshino asked.

"No, I'm fine," I shook my head. "You just remind me a little of my sister."

"Minato-kun…" Yoshinon spoke in a low grumble. "You know that it's rude to think about another woman on a date… don't you?"

"My apologies," I scratched the back of my head. "I was thinking that Yoshino is cute, like my sister was."

"You better be…" Yoshinon threatened.

"I am," I nodded, and then remembered to turn my phone back on.

And then…

_Pi… pi… pi…_

My phone rang.

"Sorry, do you mind if I take this?" I asked.

"No," Yoshino shook her head.

I waved my hand, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called. "Is this Minato-kun?"

"Hello, Kurumi?" I called. "Sorry, can I call you back? I have-"

"A date, right?" Kurumi asked.

"How did you know?"

"I'm right behind you, after all…" Kurumi chuckled, and hung up.

It was as she said, she was right behind me, and coming closer.

"Sheesh, and even though you have me," Kurumi pouted. "Who's this?"

"This is Yoshino… and the other one is Yoshinon," I informed.

"Hello…" Yoshino said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurumi-chan!" Yoshinon said happily… and overly familiarly.

"It's nice to meet you two as well, friends of Minato-kun," Kurumi chuckled, latching herself on to me. "I hope you don't mind, but I have business with Minato-kun today as well…"

"About that… I sort of promised Yoshino that I'd go out with her today," I whispered.

"Is that so?" Kurumi asked, thinking about something. "Then it's settled! You'll take the two of us on a date at the same time!"

"W-what!?" Yoshino and I yelled, taken back by the declaration.

"That's a good idea…" Yoshinon nodded sagely, and then attempted to whisper something in Kurumi's ear, albeit rather awkwardly.

"That just happens to be what I was thinking as well," Kurumi nodded in agreement. "Well then, you two, follow me!"

Despite the fact that she said that, I was dragged along, as was Yoshino, due to her grip on my hand being stronger than it was earlier.

* * *

"So…" I muttered, a vein threatening to pop out of my forehead. "Why are we in a lingerie store…?"

"Isn't it obvious…?" Kurumi blushed. "I need underwear… and I wanted the council of the most important person I know…"

"I can understand that… somewhat… but what I really want to know is…" I pointed at Yoshino, who was trying to cover her eyes in embarrassment. "Why did she need to come here?"

"I'll have you know that Yoshino is a growing woman as well, Minato-kun!" Yoshinon chided. "And she just happens to be in the time of her life that she needs a man to choose her underwear for her! So you better choose a good set-"

At that point, Yoshino covered the puppet's mouth with her hand, blushing heavily while she did.

"With that said," Kurumi spoke up. "We'll be in your care, Minato-kun. Choose me a cute one… okay?"

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

* * *

"Ah… how cute!" Kurumi declared, displaying two sets of underwear, both adorned with cute designs of seemingly exquisite lace. "Minato-kun, which one do you think is good?"

"Minato-san…" Yoshino called, holding up a white set of underwear with a blue polka-dot pattern on it. "Would this look good… on me?"

"Yoshino, anything would good on you," I nodded. "Go try it on."

Nodding with determination, Yoshino ran off towards the fitting rooms.

"Kurumi… they both look good…" I started, noticing the one set of lingerie hanging at the back. "But I'd prefer it if you wore that one."

Said set of lingerie was made out of a material that was almost completely transparent. Kurumi immediately put the two sets she was holding back, and with some hesitation, picked the one I pointed at up.

"Do you… like this sort of thing?" Kurumi asked, blushing heavily.

"I won't say that I don't," I coughed.

"Well then, please wait here," Kurumi requested shyly, going into the fitting room.

As I went to sit, someone prodded me in the shoulder.

Standing behind me was a trio of girls. If I remembered properly, these were my classmates, Ai, Mai, and Mii.

I could sense the originality behind the names from a mile away.

"Hey, Arisato-kun," Ai spoke up. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't this for women only?" Mai followed.

"Are you a cross dresser?" Mii finished.

"No…" I shook my head. "My apartment mate asked me to get some stuff for her."

"You live in an apartment?" Ai began to talk once more.

"You live with a woman?" Mai continued.

"Even though you have someone like Tokisaki-chan with you at school…? Do you want to die?" Mii threatened.

"Minato-san…" A faint voice called out from one of the fitting rooms. "Please… save me…"

"Excuse me for a second, please," I requested, walking into the fitting room. "Yoshino? Are you okay?"

As I said that, I pulled the curtain open forcibly.

Despite the fact that she was wearing clothes, Yoshino was still in a half-naked state. The lingerie she was trying to put on was still in a half worn state, and she was covering up her chest while crying.

Combined with her own petite figure, it had an amazing effect on causing people to have forbidden unique desires.

Though, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I'm… having trouble putting it on… with only a single hand…" Yoshino said softly.

"Do you mind if I help you?" I asked, causing Yoshino to shake her head.

"Please… help me," Yoshino requested.

"Okay then… put your right arm up, please," I said, walking into the room.

* * *

"So… Arisato-kun…" Ai spoke up as I went out of the room, Yoshino following behind me quietly.

"This is one of your neighbours, Arisato-kun?" Mai spoke with disbelief.

"Are you a lolicon?" Mii asked.

"I can explain…" I began.

As I spoke up, the other fitting room's door opened.

"How is it…?" Kurumi asked, rubbing her knees together, seemingly embarrassed.

The lingerie she wore was lacking a surface area for a high school student, and it barely managed to provide cover to the most important areas. However, her pearly-white skin was left exposed to the elements.

"You look very cute, Kurumi," I nodded, admiring the view in front of me like a normal person would, causing Kurumi's face to blush a deep red.

"Hold it, Arisato-kun," One of the three behind me spoke.

"Why is Tokisaki here?" Mai questioned.

"What kind of relationship do you have with these two girls, Arisato-kun?" Mii demanded. "Obviously it's close enough that you can buy underwear for the both of them!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurumi asked, attaching herself to my arm again. "We're part of his harem."

"Arisato-kun… you're a playboy!" The trio yelled.

Not this again... I had enough of this back at Gekkoukhan High!

* * *

The time was three thirty.

Through some divine method, I had managed to survive five hours of the date with Yoshino and Kurumi with no problems at all.

However, it seemed that the time that I had spent with Kurumi didn't do anything to make her not want to touch me, and as such…

"Minato-kun…" Kurumi called. "Why didn't you feed me…?"

"Minato-san… I didn't ask you to feed me," Yoshino said. "But thank you for doing it…"

"Isn't this favouritism?" Kurumi complained. "Is Shidou-san right after all? Are you a lolicon?"

What's with everyone asking me if I was a lolicon? Actually, why are you asking me this now?

"I'm going to get a drink," I said, standing up. "Um…"

"Yes?" Kurumi replied, still holding onto my arm.

"Why are you standing up as well?" I asked.

"I was going to get you get the drinks," Kurumi explained. "I'll be getting one for Yoshino as well, don't worry."

"Don't take too long," I sighed, and sat back down.

"I wont," Kurumi shook her head, and ran off.

* * *

"That's odd…" Shidou said.

"What is, Shidou?" Tohka asked.

"Nothing," Shidou shook his head. "I'm just seeing things. Do you want to get some food?"

"Okay!" Tohka nodded energetically.

"Shidou!" Kotori called from the Fraxinus. "It's urgent!"

* * *

"She's… taking longer than expected…" I muttered, and stood up. "I'm going to go check on her. Can you stay here?"

"Okay," Yoshino nodded.

"Thank you. I'll be right back," I said, and ran off.

* * *

I went to where the nearest vending machine was, and followed the path into a narrow alley.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue, and at the same time eying the all too familiar colour of crimson splattered across the otherwise grey alley.

At the same time, three twisted objects floated up into the air.

Someone had died.

In the middle of an ordinary day such as this, someone had died.

The pungent smell of iron in the air would have made anyone else vomit, but I had grown used it to from the time I had spent in Tartarus, and by extension, the Dark Hour.

And in the middle of the sea of blood, a girl in orange stood.

"Minato-kun?" You arrived already?" Kurumi, in what was most likely her orange and black Astral Dress, spoke, turning her head in my direction. In her left hand was an ancient handgun, with intricate designs over it.

The next thing I noticed was a man kneeling on the floor trembling. A very young man, who had, for whatever reason, three circles painted with blood around his stomach area.

"Help… me…!" The man requested, breathing as if he was about to die… which he probably was. "This… person… is… a… monster…"

"Ara, ara." Kurumi spoke, aiming the gun in her hand at the man.

Even if I was to do anything, the man would die anyway. I doubt even a Salvation could cure him.

As I thought this, Kurumi snicked.

It was not her normal sweet laugh. It was the type of laugh that would cause one to run away in terror.

"You were already planning to kill something, but you did not think that you would be killed. Don't you find it odd? Pointing the muzzle of a gun at a life, isn't it just like what I am doing?"

So the group were terrorising a life, planning to kill it. The methods were extreme, but I understood what Kurumi was doing.

Even so…

"Don't…" The man breathed out.

As the man spoke, Kurumi pulled the trigger without the slightest bit of hesitation.

A black bullet, almost like it was a shadow, trace outed a pitch-black path, piercing into the middle of the target drawn on the man's stomach.

The man's body twitched for a moment, and then it went stiff.

"I'd say that was one hundred points…" Kurumi sighed, throwing the gun behind her. The gun vanished into her shadow.

"I kept you waiting… Minato-kun," Kurumi turned her head back to me. "I let you see such an embarrassing scene."

"Judging from your words, I trust you did something to justify serial murder?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Why?" Kurumi replied. "Are you going to tell the police?"

"What am I going to tell them? That an impeccably beautiful woman murdered four adults because they were going to kill an abandoned animal?" I deadpanned.

"How did you know it was a cat?" Kurumi asked.

I didn't say anything about a cat, but alright…

"…Get back!" I yelled, pushing Kurumi. Sadly, I accidentally landed on her.

"If you wanted to do it like this, you only needed to ask," Kurumi blushed.

As she said that, a trail of bullets pierced through the ground, at the exact spot that we were standing.

"Why?" Kurumi asked.

"What?" I stood up, giving Kurumi my hand.

"Why did you help me?" Kurumi asked, taking my hand to support herself up.

"It's not my right to condemn you, or to think of you differently," I explained. "Even before I became a Spirit, I did some things I wasn't exactly proud of."

"So… not one… but two Spirits were lurking around nii-sama," A familiar voice spoke, interrupting my monologue.

I hate it when people do that.

Where we were standing, Shidou's supposed sister stood, wearing the AST's trademark CR-suit. The equipment on her shoulders was shaped like a pair of wings.

"We can talk about this later," I informed.

"But still… to interrupt our date," Kurumi complained. "How rude can one get?"

…Technically, you're the one who ruined it.

"You're noisy," Mana spoke, and turned her head slightly.

In response to her movements, the equipment on her shoulders started to morph at the tips, and the front parts spilt into five, almost like it was a human hand. And then a greenish glow began to emit from the tips of those ten parts.

"Let us hurry up and finish this, Nightmare…" Mana spoke, and snapped her fingers. The light split into beams, firing at Kurumi.

However, Kurumi twisted her body, evading the beams with dignified grace.

"That was dangerous," Kurumi snickered.

"Tch." Mana clicked her tongue, and moved her fingers slightly. The beams of light changed their trajectory, and once again turned towards Kurumi.

This time, she was unable to dodge it, and her legs as well as her stomach were pierced by the beams. Kurumi let out a cry of pain, and fell down on the spot. Underneath her, blood spread out slowly on the spot.

* * *

Mana's expression did not change, and she lifted her left hand. The hand-like parts once again changed, but this time into a shield-like object. From the tip, a huge blade of light emerged.

Shidou held his breath.

In the video that Kotori had shown him before, this was the blade that Mana had used to stab Kurumi to death with.

"Ma…na…" Shidou muttered.

"Let's see what Minato can do first, and then we'll see if we need to act," Kotori spoke, trying to calm Shidou down. On the screen, the footage of what was happening at this moment appeared.

"Tch," Minato grunted, pulling his Evoker out of his pocket.

"You'll be joining her next, Messiah," Mana spoke, moving towards Kurumi, who happened to be lying on the ground. She swung her sword down…

"Tetrakarn…" Minato spoke, pulling the trigger at his temple once again.

A large starfish-like being appeared from thin-air, sporting a large eye at its core, and a shimmering light deflected Mana's attack.

Minato took his chance, and got in-between the two women.

"If you want to kill her…" Minato spoke. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Shouldn't we stop him!?" Shidou demanded. "Mana… she practically killed Kurumi once before, with ease!"

"Minato has shown to be able to take care of himself," Kotori sighed. "Prepare the teleport bay! We'll bring him up if he gets too injured!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oi, Takamiya!" Ryouko Kusakabe called over the AST's radio. "What do you think you're doing!? You honestly think you can survive engaging Messiah alone!?"

"It'll be fine, captain," Mana replied with indifference. "Messiah's speciality is wide-area attacks, according to the data. He won't be able to use them in an enclosed space, and Nightmare is disabled, so she'll only be a hindrance."

With that said, Mana shut communications.

"Are all of those people's wizards such fools…?" The team leader for the AST cursed. "It doesn't matter what location a Sprit happens to be in… no matter how skilled you are…"

"He's doomed…" Shidou whispered. "Mana… killed Kurumi easily… he's doomed…"

"We don't know until we watch," Kotori sighed. "What is our probable rate of victory?"

"Judging from the skills we have seen from both sides, as well as Messiah's newly discovered ability to deflect physical attacks… sixty-four percent," Reine reported. "However… this is only accounting for his ways of not killing his assailants."

"And that so happens to be a thirty-six percent chance of us losing…" Kotori grumbled.

"But even so… something feels odd…" Kyouhei spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"Nightmare's deaths…" Kyouhei informed. "It could just be me, but it feels like she was just playing around with Takamiya Mana…"

"Even so… we still can't ignore the threat that Mana was able to defeat Nightmare," Kotori nodded. "Let's see how this plays out."

"Commander," Another crewmember reported. "We've found the Hermit in the general area!"

"We might as well bring her up then," Kotori sighed.

* * *

"It seems that you truly wish to die first," Mana said, materializing the blade from the machinery once again.

"Stay behind me… if your ability allows it, get to cover," I ordered Kurumi, ignoring the taunts of the enemy behind me, and materialized Lucifer's Blade.

"Okay," Kurumi nodded, hiding in the shadows of the alley.

"Now then…" I turned my head to the front, and analysed the situation I was in, as quickly as I could.

The alleyway wasn't very wide, as from the middle of said alley I could touch the bloodstained with the palm of my hand.

Well, first things first.

"Come, Trumpeter!" I called, aiming the Evoker at my temple and firing. In a flash of blue glass, as if it was heeding my call, a large skeleton figure, dressed in black and white robes, and holding a large ornate trumpet, appeared. "Debilitate!"

The trumpeter blew its trumpet, and a flash of green light surrounded Mana, and then faded.

"Heat… Riser…!" I called immediately after, letting a flash of green light envelop me, and I felt the familiar effect of my attack, defence, and agility being boosted.

I can't use anything too large scale, not unless I wanted to damage the alleyway… which I didn't want to do.

I immediately dashed forward, catching Mana off surprise with pure speed, and went to deliver a slash to the left side of the CR unit, hoping to disable it. However, the attack was immediately stopped in its tracks by an invisible wall, caused by the AST member moving her hand in the direction of the strike.

I could see a faint crack on the shield. All that mattered was how long it would take for me to break said shield.

Suddenly, a blade of light appeared in Mana's right hand, and she attempted to slash at me with it. However, with both her reduced agility and my own being increased, I was easily able to deflect the blade, however some of the blade cut through my own. Were these things this powerful… or was it the abilities of Mana herself?

I immediately dematerialized the now useless blade, and materialized Laevatein; the flaming sword of Surtr, and went for another attack.

Mana, seeing through the attack, turned to dodge the blow. As I utilized the momentum of the initial swing, I immediately thrusted my blade forward as I turned on my foot, once again aiming at the generator-like parts on my enemies armour.

Just as I hit the shield, Heat Riser's effect had worn off, and in order to dodge the blade of light that was coming in my direction, I immediately stepped sideways, into the direction of the street. However, the blade had managed to cut my face a little.

In the next minute, that wound was gone, but the blood that had seeped from the wound remained, slowly trailing down my face.

* * *

"Is he seriously not going to care about the structural damage?" Kotori asked angrily, a vein ready to burst. "What about the civilians? What if they see this?"

"Spirit wavelength is dropping… it's almost as like he wants to kill her outright!" A crewmember reported.

Shidou's eyes immediately opened at that comment, and unnoticed by all but the Analysis Officer, left for the teleport bay, fist clenching as he did so.

"If he truly wishes do kill her…" Reine spoke up, not reporting about Shidou's actions. "He has a ninety-nine point nine chance of victory…"

"What about the remaining point?" Kotori inquired.

"If something unexpected happens," Reine informed.

"How do you feel about this, Shidou?" Kotori asked, and upon hearing no reply looked around. "Where'd that stupid brother of mine go off to?"

"Most likely to the teleport bay, commander," Reine answered. "Oh. He left the ship already, my mistake."

* * *

I analysed my surroundings once again. Apart from the alley that Mana was still located in, I was in a wide courtyard, with plenty of room for both of us to manoeuvre. There was no need to worry about the destruction of property, unless I used a large scale attack such as a medium power Morning Star or a fusion spell stronger than Last Judge.

I aimed the evoker back at my head, and pulled the trigger once more.

"Come, Thanatos!" I called, feeling the all too familiar surge of power rush from my body.

In a hail of blackened glass, the spawn of Nyx had once again formed in front of me, roaring menacingly at Mana. Mana immediately took up a defensive position, eyes widening in fear against the sight of the Ultimate Persona of the Death Arcana.

"My apologies, Shidou," I muttered, and threw my arm out in a commanding fashion. "Thanatos, Vorpal Blade!"

Thanatos roared once again, and charged at Mana. I could only see his movements due to the skills required for the final fight against Nyx.

I highly doubt that anyone else would be able to see his movements otherwise.

A single strike connected with the shield, shattering it instantly.

And the second strike broke three out of the five tips on the right side of Mana's armour, causing her to hover lopsided, as well as deliver a series of deep gashes on the skin-tight bodysuit she was wearing, causing blood to seep out of the wounds.

The final strike destroyed another tip on the right side, and destroyed four others on the left side, stabilising Mana's flight, but it also damaged the flight engine somewhat, causing her to hover just above the ground.

"Thanatos, Megidolaon!" I followed up, ignoring my previous wishes to not damage the area.

Thanatos rose into the air, and with a blood-curdling roar that caused the coffins to rattle loudly, a three medium sized balls of energy formed in the air above Mana, and quickly descended down, merging together near the base. Mana attempted to dodge out of the way, but was unable to avoid the explosion, knocking her forward, and burning a large portion of her armour, as well as destroying the tips of the wiring suit completely. The ignition of her armour was destroyed completely, and she was left lying on the ground.

She was not the only one that was damaged by the attack. There was a wide impact crater at where the explosion occurred, and there was a thin layer of dirt under the cement that had melted, leaving a trail of steam rising from the surface.

I suppose it was time to finish this…

Wait… what was this skill in Thanatos's move set? It wasn't there before.

"…Thanatos, finish her," I commanded. "Dark—"

"Please, stop!" A voice requested.

"Verdict…" I muttered, letting Thanatos dissipate.

* * *

"Please, just stop!" Shidou requested again, puffing heavily. Had he been running?

"Why did you have to show up now?" I asked, holstering my Evoker.

"Minato… did you really just try to kill her?" Shidou asked in disbelief.

"You were aboard the Fraxinus, weren't you?" I narrowed my eyebrows. "You know how the AST treats people like Kurumi and I. They will kill on sight, without as much as a blink otherwise."

"But… to actively try and kill someone… that's not like you," Shidou continued.

"I know it isn't," I shook my head. "But I'd do it if I had to, even if I didn't want to."

"Why… are you so calm about this?" Shidou asked. "You could've died?"

"What is so scary about one's personal death?" I asked.

"That… that is…" Shidou began.

I looked behind me.

"Go. Help your sister," I cut off. "She needs it more than I do."

"But…" Shidou began to protest.

"Now," I interrupted, glaring at the boy. "She is your sister, isn't she?"

Shidou nodded stiffly at my question, and immediately ran off.

* * *

If there was one problem with using high costing physical skills on a Persona that doesn't have Arms Master on it… it hurt my health… a lot.

Even through Regenerate 3 worked out of battles now, it didn't seem to recover damage from the physical skill recoil anymore.

Or maybe it was healing the same amount, and I just didn't notice it...

I decided to rest for a bit, sitting down on a nearby park bench that was underneath the shade of a t tree.

"Thank you for helping me," Kurumi spoke, coming out of nowhere. "But… I do have to say. That's a pretty interesting angel you have there, Minato-kun."

"Maybe I'll see yours next time," I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I managed to heal myself… through the pain still stings a little," Kurumi informed, taking the seat next to me. "Though… I am exhausted."

"It's been a long day," I nodded.

"Thank you for saving me, by the way," Kurumi whispered.

"Please, don't worry about–" I stopped talking in order to cough. When I was finished, there were a few small shining pools of blood in my palm.

"Are you okay?" Kurumi asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"I'll be fine," I shook my head, and tried to stand up. "I can rest at home…"

As I said that I stumbled around a little. It seemed I definitely needed that rest. As I balanced myself, I felt someone support me.

"At least let me help you get home…" Kurumi requested.

"Well… it doesn't look like I can refuse," I sighed. "I suppose it's my turn to ask you to take care of me."

"I'll do my best," Kurumi informed, and helped me get on my way.

Even though I would be able to get home by myself anyway… something like this wasn't any trouble…

How embarrassing.

* * *

"Oi… are you okay…?" Shidou asked Mana, who was lying on the floor in pain.

"I'm… fine…" Mana said, despite the fact that her voice was mixed with pain. "Where are… Messiah and Nightmare…?"

"They left," Shidou informed.

"Hah…" Mana breathed. "Messiah… and Nightmare… Even amongst the Spirit's… those two are special…"

"How so…?" Shidou inquired.

"Nightmare… is unable to be killed… No matter how she is killed… or how many times you kill her… she'll be back in another place, ready to kill again…" Mana muttered. "And Messiah… a Spirit with multiple Angels… and constantly able to heal himself from most wounds… if he desired to do it… he could raze this town in an instant."

"Minato wouldn't do something like that!" Shidou denied.

"As expected… you wouldn't get it…" Mana made a bitter smile, and with some effort, raised her finger, and Shidou flew lightly in the area. "The AST will be coming soon. You'd do best to not get in their way."

Shidou's body flew back, and fell onto the ground.

"Time wasn't on our side…" Mana said, loud enough so that Shidou could just hear it. "Let's meet again."

"Shidou… Shidou…!" A voice called over the intercom. "Quickly… get back to the house!"

"W-Why…?" Shidou asked in a shock, quickly getting away from Mana despite his own wishes to help her. "What's wrong?"

"Minato… he's hurt!" Kotori stated.

As Shidou ran back home, he thought about three different things.

Firstly, about Kurumi, a Spirit that kills humans without a moment's hesitation.

About Mana, his sister who killed Spirit's without hesitation as well.

And about Minato, who didn't seem to care about his own life at all.

It confused him. How could one not put value on his own life?

* * *

That wasn't the only thing that had confused him.

He was currently pondering why Kurumi was in the apartment that Minato lived in, and why she was trying to feed the latter some food, to Yoshino's chagrin.

Tohka seemed to be equally confused.

"Shidou!" Tohka yelled.

"Welcome back, Shidou," Minato welcomed, as if what had transpired today didn't happen.

"Welcome back, Shidou-san," Kurumi followed, still not stopping in her attempt to feed Minato.

"Ah… yes… I'm home," Shidou said, a bit awkwardly.

"Sorry about ditching you today, Tohka," Shidou apologized.

"It's okay," Tohka shook her head, understandingly. "Minato explained what was going on."

"Is… that so?" Shidou asked, gesturing a thanks to the blue-haired male, who didn't seem to see it. "What about dinner?"

"Kurumi cooked for us," Minato informed. "It's quite delicious… actual—"

Kurumi took that opportunity to shove a spoon of the food that she cooked into Minato's mouth, in a seemingly embarrassed manner.

"It's… not that good," Kurumi denied. "But please, have some."

"I can eat by myself…" Minato muttered.

"But you're hurt!" Kurumi objected. "It's a woman's duty to help out a man when he's hurt!"

"Then why can't Yoshino do it, hmm?" Yoshinon asked, unbelievingly.

"That's because she can't!" Kurumi declared childishly.

"Then… what is she doing now?" Shidou asked.

It was as Shidou asked. Yoshino was offering food to Minato, who accepted happily.

"I knew you were a lolicon… but to be this much of a lolicon?" Shidou teased.

"This is favouritism…" Kurumi complained.

"Shidou… feed me as well!" Tohka requested.

Dinner that night promised to be lively.


	10. Chapter 10

As I entered the classroom the next morning, I saw that Kurumi was already sitting on her seat.

"Ara, Minato-kun," Kurumi smiled, and made a bow. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Kurumi," I returned the smile. "You didn't need to go ahead of me, you know?"

"It's a long walk from your house to the school, and I didn't want to slow you down," Kurumi informed. "When you were showing me around the school… as well as the day before, I noticed that you slowed your pace to match mine."

"I still need to repay you for yesterday," I argued.

"Is that so?" Kurumi chuckled softly. "Anyway, I was extremely happy yesterday. Please, take me out again sometime.

"Of course," I nodded.

"But still… I'm surprised," Kurumi continued. "I thought that you'd be applying for a leave of absence for today, Minato-kun."

"I should be fine," I shook my head. "Did you not want me to come?"

"On the contrary," Kurumi shook her head. "I am really glad that you came… but…"

"But…?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Could you… meet me on the rooftop after school today?" Kurumi asked. "There's something I need to ask you."

"I'll try," I nodded again.

"Ah… thank you," Kurumi smiled again, much happier this time.

"Something she wants to say?" Shidou asked. "Sounds like a confession to me, Minato."

"Like you would know what they sound like," I retorted jokingly.

"That's low… real low," Shidou laughed lightly.

"And it's time for…" I stopped, realizing that I didn't have my bento in my bag. "That's odd… I thought I bought it…"

"Bought what?" Kurumi asked from behind me, arms behind her back.

"My bento…" I informed.

"You didn't make one, remember?" Kurumi chuckled. "It's okay. You can share mine."

"I wouldn't want to impose…" I tried to reject it.

"You let me stay over at your apartment last night," Kurumi persisted, with a pleading look. "At least let me do this for you…"

"Okay…" I accepted with a sigh. "Just please… don't make that face…"

Kurumi giggled, and with a cheerful smile, opened the bento lid.

"What time did you wake up…?" I asked, looking at the dish that resided inside the box.

"At least an hour before you did," Kurumi informed.

"At least let me help next time," I requested, somewhat upset. "I won't criticize you on the fact that frittata only takes up to half an hour to make, but I like to cook as well."

"You… want me to come over again?" Kurumi asked, a blush forming on her face. "I won't refuse… but…"

All I meant was that I wanted to cook with her…

"And then we'll have to get married…" Kurumi continued, now holding her face in embarrassment.

No honestly, had far had her delusions gone?

I groaned, and picking up some of the frittata with my chopsticks, and held it up to Kurumi's mouth.

"Say ah…" I requested.

"Ah…" Kurumi opened her mouth, instantly stopping her delusions to eat. I proceeded to place the food in her mouth as gently as I could.

"Now it's your turn…" Kurumi announced, taking the chopsticks from me, and picking up some of the food. "Say ah…"

"Ah…" I opened my mouth, and allowed Kurumi to place the food into my mouth. As soon as she did, the taste of egg and a faint hint of garlic assaulted my taste buds. "You're better than I am…"

"I wouldn't say that…" Kurumi disagreed. "You're much better than I am…"

"But still… you're really good," I repeated, taking another of Kurumi's feedings. "We should open a restaurant together when we graduate…"

"That means… we will get married…" Kurumi whispered, repeating the actions she was doing before.

…I could have phrased that line better.

And I could have replaced 'we' with you.

It's too late to fix that now.

* * *

As soon as the bell indicating that it was half past four went, the sound of students preparing to head to their clubs could be heard. Among the sounds were Kurumi's light footsteps, as she wordlessly made her way to the roof.

As soon as I had went to get up, the air suddenly grew thicker, causing the surrounding area to darken, and I was suddenly attacked by an assault of fatigue, which had passed as quickly as it appeared.

The students around me let out a groan of pain, and most of them had collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

If I were to hazard a guess, this would be Kurumi's doing. I immediately ran out into the hallway, and up to the roof.

Below the door handle, the lock had been shot.

Definitely Kurumi's work, as it was a clean cut.

Even though I had escaped onto the roof, the air did not improve. Instead, it only seemed to try to weaken my body further. However, it could not compare to the effects that the Dark Hour had.

The roof was fenced left and right, causing a box.

And in the centre was a figure dressed in an orange and right gothic dress.

"Ah… you came, Minato-kun," Kurumi called, bowing whilst lifting the hem of her dress. "I've been waiting."

* * *

"What's with the fog?" I asked, regarding the cause of a light headache.

"I was just making precautions so that we wouldn't be interrupted," Kurumi explained. "It's great, isn't it? This is my City of Devouring Time. Anyone that steps on my shadow will have their time plundered if they remain in this bounded field. However, I've made it so they won't die... only hurt a little."

"I suppose being hurt is better than dying," I sighed. "What do you mean exactly by plundering time?"

Instead of answering, Kurumi moved closer, and moved her hair, revealing the eye that was normally left hidden.

The eye was an inorganic gold, with numbers and ticking hands.

"This is my time," Kurumi informed. "I suppose you could also call it my lifespan."

Kurumi said that, and spun around.

"Despite the fact that it has a wonderful power… my Angel consumes a large portion of my time when used. As such, I have to replenish it from the outside," Kurumi continued. "You already know the relationship between us Spirits and humans. Sadly, the latter only exists to become my food… until recently."

"What do you mean… recently?" I asked.

"When you gave me some of your blood two days ago, you restored a significant amount of my time… It is the reason why I healed so quickly yesterday," Kurumi explained. "For that reason… and other reasons… I would like to request your assistance in my goal."

"And what will that goal be?" I asked.

"It's rather simple," Kurumi stated. "We kill the first Spirit, and stop the spacequakes from ever happening."

* * *

"W-What happened…?" Shidou asked, getting himself off the floor with some effort. "I don't feel that well… almost as if the air itself is trying to kill me…"

Saying those words to himself, he looked out the window, and found that it was completely dark, but not due to the cloud cover. On the contrary, there was not a single cloud could be seen.

"Are you alright, Shin?" Reine asked from the communicator in his right ear.

"I should be okay…" Shidou informed, and looked around at the bodies around him. "What… what happened?"

"After using the school as the reference point, we've determined that there are two Spirit wavelengths – one stronger than the other. Most likely, it is Kurumi and Minato," Reine stated. "It seems to be a boundary field that causes all that enter the field to weaken."

"Why… would they do such a thing?" Shidou asked, standing up.

"You would find an answer faster if you asked the perpetrators themselves," Reine stated. "Don't forget, Shin. You have the Spirit powers of Tohka sealed into your body. It might be instinctual, but your body could be said to have the blessing of the Spirits…"

"Spirit… power…?" Shidou muttered, and then instantly went to head to the roof.

"Sacrifice a few to save many? I'm familiar with the concept," I shook my head. "But it is hard to believe that is your goal when you have this city standing."

"But I already took it down," Kurumi chuckled. "The reason why it was up was to give us some time to talk alone, after all."

Now that she said that, I could feel the air begin to thin.

"Even if you say that… I'm still part of an anti-spacequake organisation," I informed.

"Then I'll just join it," Kurumi rebutted.

For some reason, I don't think she's joking.

"How do you expect me to help you, anyway?" I asked, skipping to the main excuse. "I don't think I can travel approximately thirty years back in time."

"I cannot do it either, unfortunately… I have the ability to do it, but I don't have enough time," Kurumi said sadly. "However… there is a way of building up enough time so that we can."

"No… you can't mean…" I shuddered.

"Yes. You will…" Kurumi paused, sporting a light blush. "Stick that long, warm appendage of yours into me every day…"

If Shidou happened to be here, I would kill him for his reaction to what she just said.

"I don't really have a choice otherwise, do I?" I sighed. "I accept."

"Ah… that makes me happy…" Kurumi said, sporting a small smile on her face.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Fortune Arcana…"_

Do you mind there, Arcana? Not now, please.

"Do you want to start now?" I asked, producing a small knife out of my pocket.

"If you wouldn't mind," Kurumi requested.

I traced a small line on my finger with the knife, letting the blood trickle out slowly from the wound, and then held it up to Kurumi. Moving her uneven hair out of the way, she slowly brought the finger into her mouth.

And then the door to the roof opened with a loud bang. The source of said bang was one Shidou Itsuka.

Despite the oddity, Shidou couldn't help but crack a joke at the situation.

"So… you've took the time caused by this confusion to continue what you were doing a couple of days ago?" Shidou began. "I'll be leaving now then…"

Suddenly, Shidou could feel an intense amount of bloodlust coming from behind him.

"No…" Minato said in a low voice, somehow getting between Shidou and the door. "You're going to die here."

"That's no fun, Minato-kun…" Kurumi stated, walking up to the duo. "He's worth more alive."

As Kurumi went out to stretch an arm towards the surrounded Shidou, the opposing arm was cut off, spinning in the air before it hit the ground with a soft thud.

Kurumi frowned as she bore the pain, and somersaulted backwards, retreating.

"Doesn't she ever learn?" Minato asked with a click of his tongue, going over to Kurumi's side.

"Honestly… what is with these people?" I muttered. "How was she able to heal that quickly?"

"It seems like the healing abilities of whatever organisation she works for is quite advanced… more so than I originally thought, anyway," Kurumi stated. "Do you mind if I take her on?"

"If you're sure if you can handle it," I nodded, stepping back.

I suppose that Mana would be fine to handle. She didn't seem to be in top condition, as far as I could tell. I would step in if either of the two were in any danger of dying, though.

"Mana…!" Shidou yelled, finally realizing the presence of the fourth person on this roof.

"You really got yourself into a troublesome situation, I see…" Mana said, glancing at Shidou, and then looked back in front of her, glancing at sharp glare at Kurumi whilst she readied her massive light blades that she had equipped. "You still haven't learned, haven't you, Nightmare?"

"You really are something… to be able to cut through my Elohim without any effort," Kurumi laughed.

"Hmph," Mana disagreed. "I'm sorry to say, that your Astral Dress is meaningless in front of me, so you had better—"

"However… you will be forever unable to kill me," Kurumi said, stepping on the ground three times with both feet, as if she was following a rhythm. "Now, come out, Zafkiel!"

Oh boy… the Knowledge of God himself as an Angel?

It would more threatening if it wasn't… oh I don't know… a massive clock?

Through, the hands in the middle were represented by an ancient handgun and a rifle of ornate designs. Aesthetics are important, apparently.

"That is…. an Angel?" Shidou voiced out, but was promptly ignored by everyone present.

"Kufufu…" Kurumi laughed, taking the gun from the clock face that represented the hour hand. "Zafkiel, Dalet."

As Kurumi muttered, the Roman numeral IV that was engraved on the clock slowly oozed out something that resembled a shadow, and it was absorbed into the handgun that Kurumi was wielding in an instant.

From what I could see, the clock hands in Kurumi's golden eye were moving clockwise at an alarming rate.

Ah… so that was her time.

"Wh…" Mana's surprised voice rung out.

The reason for her being surprised was the fact that Kurumi had placed the muzzle of her handgun under her chin.

"What are you planning—" Mana asked, but was interrupted by Kurumi pulling the trigger without the slightest bit of hesitation. Kurumi's head gave a jolt, and a gunshot-like sound echoed across the roof.

Honestly… now there are ten people, including me, whom I know of, those of which shoot themselves in the head to utilize their powers.

It's like no one has any sense of originality around here.

Shidou had a stupid expression on his face.

It was understandable, seeing as the instant after Kurumi shot herself, her right arm floated through the air, attaching itself to Kurumi's right arm like nothing had even happened. Even the long glove on her arm was perfectly restored.

…Why couldn't she heal me if she had that sort of ability?

"What a good kid, Zafkiel…" Kurumi said, stretching her previously dismembered hand.

"It's the first time that I've seen that trick," Mana stated unhappily. "It's a wonderful healing ability."

"That's incorrect," Kurumi snickered as she shook her head. "I've merely rewound-my-time."

"…What?" Mana raised an eyebrow, not understanding the comment.

Kurumi didn't respond, and used her newly recovered right hand to retrieve the rifle sitting inside Zafkiel's clock face, and readied both guns.

"Now then… Let's start. I shall let you see the power of my Angel," Kurumi declared.

"Very well then," Mana replied. "I shall kill you like I always do."

"You still don't understand?" Kurumi laughed mockingly. "You are definitely unable to kill me."

"It's alright," Mana shook her head." "If I can't beat you I will keep beating you down, if I can't kill you I will kill you until you die, to keep hunting you down, that is my mission and my purpose for existing."

"That made no sense…" I muttered.

"That's right," Kurumi chuckled once again. "You should be like this. Excellent, I can't take it anymore. Well then, what would it be this time? Maybe it would be decapitation? Would you like to stab through my chest? Or is dismemberment your method this time?"

"Hmph, I only know of one monster that would be able to survive through all that," Mana scoffed. "I have a new idea. Let's try pulverising you to powder, until not a single fragment of your body remains."

"Now that would be a new experience!" Kurumi said happily. "That is very good, excellent."

…I didn't know she was a masochist.

"You're still as crazy as always," Mana replied.

"If that truly is the case, then suppose we are the same," Kurumi countered. "You're not even batting an eyebrow now. I still remember the first time you killed me, you were still so cute back then."

"Keep your mouth shut. Or rather, would you want your mouth and throat to fly as well?" Mana threatened.

"Are you able to do so?" Kurumi mocked, and then raised the handgun in her hand. "Zafkiel, Aleph."

From the first Roman numeral, I, on the clock face, a shadow similar to the one from earlier poured out into the barrel of the handgun. Once again, she held to muzzle up to her chin, and pulled the trigger.

And then Kurumi's figure disappeared. At the same time, Mana's body went flying.

"Can't you see me?" Kurumi laughed.

Mana clicked her tongue, and as if she walking on the air, changed directions and headed towards Kurumi.

Once again, Kurumi's body had disappeared, similar to how fog dissipates, and appeared behind Mana, hitting the latter in the back with a heel kick.

However, at the same time, Mana had delivered a sharp glare to Kurumi, and the Spirit's movements become sluggish all of a sudden.

Mana swung her two blades of light horizontally, aiming to split Kurumi's midsection. However, with barely millimetres to spare, Kurumi dodged, landing onto the water tank.

"You're amazing!" Kurumi laughed. "For you to be able to counterattack, even when I have sped up my time!"

"Even though it is an interesting ability, it can still be said that is has the worst compatibility against someone like me, who has a personal territory," Mana declared. "As long as if I can sense you, I can definitely capture your movements!

"Is that so? Then…" Kurumi turned around faster than the normal human eye could normally see. "Zafkiel, Zayin!"

Nearly simultaneously, the shadow that emerged from the seventh Roman numeral, VII, was sucked into the muzzle of Kurumi's rifle. She aimed the muzzle at Mana and fired.

"Didn't I tell you that it is useless—?" Mana was cut off suddenly.

Her body, which was in the middle of flight, had suddenly came to a halt.

"Mana…!" Shidou cried out. But despite his cries, Mana did not move. It appeared that her time had been stopped for that very moment.

Kurumi cackled, firing countless bullets in Mana's direction.

The guns in Kurumi's hands were apparently single-shot weapons. However, as soon a shot was fired, shadows would emerge from under Kurumi's feet, entering the muzzle of the guns in place of actual bullets.

After countless seconds, Kurumi landed on the ground.

"Gah!" Mana cried, falling to the ground bloodied, at the same time.

"Ara, ara," Kurumi laughed. "What's the matter?

"What… just now… that was…" Mana spoke.

"Mana…!" Shidou yelled, running over to Mana's side, and knelt on one knee.

"Nii-sama, it's dangerous…" Mana said. "Hurry up and leave…"

"Idiot, what are you saying!?" Shidou yelled.

Right then, I saw the door open once more.

"Shidou!" A person yelled.

"Shidou," Another called.

"Tohka!?" Shidou turned around calling the two out. "Origami!?"

The purple dress that Tohka was wearing must be her Astral Dress… and Origami was wearing a… wiring suit? How did I not notice that she was part of the AST? Well, at least it explains how Mana knows her then.

At any rate, that must have been why they could still navigate through the remnants of the bounded field.

"Are you alright, Shidou?" Tohka asked.

"Are you hurt?" Origami asked at the same time, causing the two of them to glare at each other in displeasure, before returning their sights to Shidou.

The two of them had apparently noticed Kurumi, Mana, who was currently kneeling on the floor whilst she was drenched in blood, and I.

The latter of which was trying to find his Evoker, which was nowhere to be found.

The two of them moved in front of Shidou, readying their swords.

I suppose the blade that Tohka was holding was her Angel, then.

"Master Sergeant Tobiichi… and Tohka-san... The two of you are alright," Mana said with a pained gasp. "Tohka-san, what is with your appearance…?"

"Shidou's second sister, I could say the same thing," Tohka said, surprised by the pained gasp Mana released. "Why are you dressed like that? It looks like the AST—"

"Ara, ara, is everyone here now?" Kurumi asked.

"Honestly… so much for privacy," I muttered.

"Kurumi... you had just suddenly run off… so you were in this kind of place!" Tohka yelled.

"Your movements are hard to understand. What exactly are you planning?" Origami asked at the same time.

Wait… wasn't she here on the roof the whole time?

"More importantly…" Origami continued. "Return Arisato-kun."

"It's sad, Kurumi," Tohka said, looking at Kurumi. "Since you decided to harm Minato and Shidou, I cannot forgive you."

"I concur," Origami believe.

"Ah, how scary, I'm so scared," Kurumi stated, spinning around once more, with a pleased smirk on her face. "You people want to use your advantage in numbers, against someone as weak as myself."

That's a lie and you know it.

"However, I'm going at it for real today," Kurumi declared. "Isn't that so, We?"

Wait… what does she mean by 'We'? What does she mean by that… oh for the love of god!

"What…?" Everyone's voice besides my own and Kurumi's overlapped.

It was understandable, as Kurumi's shadows had spread themselves over the rooftop. And in the middle of those shadows, countless white arms appeared at the same time.

And then, slowly but gradually, those pale whites arms revealed their whole appearance.

And all of those white hands…

Belonged to Kurumi.

She was as far as the eye could see, with numbers that threatened to crowd out the entire rooftop, and with numbers too large to count accurately.

The Kurumi's, all wearing the same Astral Dress, climbed out from the shadows, and they all were laughing menacingly.

"This is…." Mana muttered.

"How is it?" The original Kurumi asked, spreading her arms out, and tilted her chin high. "Isn't it spectacular? This is my past… my experiences. They are me from different periods of time."

"Wha—" Mana began.

"In the end they are nothing but clones, mere copies that do not have the same strength that I do. You can rest easy," Kurumi cut off, and then continued to speak. "Do you understand now? This is the reason why you will never be able to defeat me."

Once again, Mana, Tohka, Origami as well as Shidou held their breath.

"It's over. Attack," Kurumi ordered.

"…Don't joke with me!" Mana cried out, moving into the air. The equipment on the wiring suit changed to release multiple lasers, some of which pierced through some of the many Kurumi bodies, those of which fell to the ground.

However, the rest of the Kurumis that had avoided the attack flew into the air, and began their assault on the AST soldier.

With a grunt, the equipment on Mana's suit started to change once more, cutting apart the head, arms, as well as the torso of the Kurumis that had closed in on her. There were parts strewn all over the roof top.

However, the original Kurumi had finished preparing Zayin, and fired it at Mana. Just like before, she was stuck in place.

"Mana!" Shidou yelled at the top of his lungs. However he was unable to do anything.

Tohka and Origami both seemed like they were trying to protect Shidou, however, the difference in numbers was much too large.

It was like pitting an army of tanks against an ant. They were flanked from left and right when the rear was put down and they were immediately subdued.

All this had happened in less than five minutes.

"Now then…" The Kurumi who was holding the guns began. "Please, leave us be."

"Give us back Minato!" Tohka demanded.

"That's right…" Kurumi muttered, as her eyebrow twitched.

"Let go…" Origami struggled.

Kurumi chuckled, and after putting the gun in her right hand to her left, she raised the now empty hand in the air.

And then, the spacequake alarm sounded.

"A spacequake!?" Shidou yelled.

"Now… in order for you to leave us be… I'll send the four of you into utter despair!"

"Stop it—!" Shidou demanded.

Ignoring Shidou's pleas, she swang down with her right hand, lightly laughing.

And at that instant, Raizen High Schools air started to make a terrible sound.

A spacequake was about to emerge.

* * *

After several seconds, that laugher ended in a confused manner.

However that was it. The sky had indeed been split. The piercing sound was still ringing. The air was as though an explosion had gone off as it continued to vibrate.

However that was all there is.

The surrounding area was still intact.

"This is…" Kurumi tilted her head in confusion. "What is going on…?"

"Don't you know?" A cool voice sounded from above. "As long as you trigger a spacequake at the same time with the same magnitude, you are able to cancel it."

I am definitely stealing that ability.

"You… who are you?" Kurumi asked, taking the gun back into her right hand once more as she looked upwards.

I raised my head, and my eyes widened.

On top of everyone's heads, a mass of flames was floating.

And in the middle of those flames, the figure of a young woman stood.

If it were any other time, I would have assumed that the girl was cosplaying. Her sleeves floated in the wind, and the lower half of her body appeared to be merged with the flickering flames. Around her waist was a belt, made out of the same flames.

And on her head spouted two inorganic horns. If it were not for them, she would look like a princess. But because she had them, she appeared more like an oni.

"Koto…ri?" Shidou asked in a daze.

Ah, that's why she looked so familiar.

The girl was Shidou's sister, as well as the commander of the organisation I was in – Ratatoskr. No matter how you looked at it, she was Kotori Itsuka.

"Just for a while, I'll be taking it back, Shidou," She spoke, confusing the both of us.

"Burn, Camael!" Kotori yelled.

With that, flames started to pop into existence around her body, forming into a club-like object.

And as soon as Kotori grabbed that club, a vermillion blade was revealed on its side.

"Minato, can you take care of her?" Kurumi requested.

"I'd rather not… but I'll do it. Just don't interfere," I sighed, stepping forward. "Unfortunately, I'll be your opponent today, commander."

"So you'd join up with her?" Kotori asked, waving her battle-axe, and adjusting her attention to me. "Very well then. Let our battle begin."


	11. Chapter 11

It was hot.

The flames were, naturally. Not the figure in front of me.

I've better things to admire in the field of battle than somebody's sister.

Honestly… to be stuck fighting someone with my Evoker is going to be a pain. Especially since my opponent was a fire-controlling Spirit.

Not voicing my complaints, I materialized Lucifer's Blade, watching the reflection of the flames dance along the blades polished edge.

The best bet I had was too…

Wait, why was everything turning blue?

* * *

"Welcome back… to the Velvet Room…" Igor spoke.

"Um… yes…" I nodded, somewhat dazed by the sudden summoning.

"Let's make this brief…" Igor said. "We'll start off with the good news."

"That is…?" I asked.

"We've found out a way to draw out the Angel of the Hermit," Igor informed.

"And the bad news is?" I continued.

"You won't have complete control of it until you use it repetitively," Igor explained. "But fear not. You will start off with some degree of control over its actions. And of course, you will suffer mental fatigue and physical fatigue as well."

"I suppose that's a fair trade-off," I nodded. "How do I summon it?"

"Unfortunately… we do not have enough time for the explanation," Igor shook his head, and with a wave of his hand, began to send me out of the room. "But remember one thing… it answers to the force of ones will."

* * *

"Why is he… just standing there?" I heard Shidou ask.

"It responds to the force of ones will, huh?" I muttered to myself.

"If you're just going to stand there…" Kotori roared. "I'll just attack first! Tear him apart, Camael!"

With that roar, Camael's blade grew longer, and Kotori went forward, aiming for a horizontal slash.

I raised my blade to catch the blade of the axe with my sword, leaving it with millimetres to spare from my face.

I could feel the flames flicker onto my skin. It would leave a burn, but I'll have to worry about that later.

Kotori pushed the blade down further, as if trying to break through my own. However, the more force she attempted to push onto me, the more flames gathered around Lucifer's Blade, and was subsequently absorbed into the white blade.

I was never actually sure how I got a Null Fire blade, but I wasn't going to complain. It was almost fitting, if I thought about it.

But honestly, this was getting a little too hot. I put my free hand onto my other one, and pushed back, allowing my superior strength to push Camael back.

With that, I quickly stepped backwards, putting some distance between us, watching the flames disappear from the edge of my blade as I immaterialized the pure white blade, immediately replacing it with Laevateinn, letting the flaming sword adjust my stance.

However, Kotori did something I did not expect her to do… she raised Camael into the air and let go of it. Following that, Camael's blade vanished into the air, leaving only the pole.

"Camael… Megiddo," Kotori ordered.

As if it was replying to Kotori's voice, Camael started to rumble. The handle withdrew from part of its body, and wrapped itself around Kotori's raised right hand, engulfing her entire arm from the elbow down, and aimed the barrel at me. The current form of her Angel was reminiscent of a cannon equipped onto a battle ship.

The barrel slowly expanded, emitting a red glow. And the flames that were surrounding Kotori were sucked into the mouth of the barrel.

I raised Laevateinn, and put myself into a guarding stance.

"Camael… turn him to ashes!" Kotori said, in a coldly calm voice.

It was nothing like her normal voice at home… or on the Fraxinus.

From the barrel of Camael, an impossibly terrifying amount of flames were released.

To put it simply, it was like a massive volcano's eruption had suddenly been compressed into mere centimetres.

In simple turns, it was like a Maralagidyne, in the fact that covered a wide area, drawing a straight line past me, covering my field of view completely.

Well then… if I don't do something, I'm probably going to die!

"Kotori…! Minato…!" I heard Shidou cry.

The force of ones will, huh?

And then suddenly, a name entered my head. It was an unfamiliar one… so it's The Righteousness of God, huh?

"Come…" I called; however, it was muffled by the flames, and put both hands on the ground. "Zadkiel…!

* * *

It hurt for Shidou to breathe. And the little he did breathe in hurt the mucus membranes in his nose due to the pure heat. Even though he was nowhere near the flame, his skin still felt as it was being roasted, and even opening his eyes produced a nigh-unbearable pain.

"Minato…!" Shidou yelled, and tried to run forward, only to get held back by Origami and Tohka, and suddenly, a drop of rain fell onto his face. "Huh… rain?"

The drops of rain turned into a drizzle, and the drizzle turned into a mighty downpour. The temperature suddenly plummeted to a piercing chill, and the sky turned a dark grey with the newly added cloud cover.

The rain instantly put out the fire that covered Minato, and revealed him riding a white, large puppet in the likeness of a rabbit. It was much larger than a multi-story building, and the red-eyed belonging to the Angel gleamed unnaturally in the rain. It bearing its razor-sharp teeth, it released an ear-screeching howl.

The ground below him and the fencing behind him had melted due to the sheer heat of the blast, of which the cannon of Camael belted white smoke after it had released said blast.

"Well, this ought to even things up a little," Minato declared, and put his hand back into the hole in Zadkiel's back. "Let's see what you can do, Zadkiel!"

Zadkiel roared once again, and when it did, raindrops from the air as well as water from the air entered its mouth. After a significant amount of water entered the rabbit's mouth, it was released in a beam, aimed directly at Kotori.

"…Camael!" Kotori yelled, slashing the beam of water diagonally, causing the water to dissipate into steam.

"That is Hermit's angel…" Origami muttered. "Why is he able to use it?"

Whilst Origami was muttering to herself, Zadkiel had extended its razor-sharp claws, and rushed towards Kotori, aiming for a deadly slash.

Kotori tried to block the attack with her Angel, but the size difference was simply too much, and she was cut through the chest, falling to the floor in a sea of blood, which was quickly being washed away from the rain. There was no hope of her surviving in the state she was in, much less if she didn't move at all.

"Kotori…!" Shidou howled, breaking free of his restraints, and hugging Kotori's body as it slowly bled out on the ground.

"Crap…" Minato muttered. "I didn't want to kill—"

Minato's words were cut off as his eyes widened in surprise.

Tiny flames spouted from the three deep gashes on Kotori's body left by Zadkiel's claws, and expanded over her whole body, threatening to take over it. The rain made no effect on dousing it.

"Really now…" Kotori stated, using her heel as a fulcrum as she got up.

After the flames had dissipated, the wounds had healed, leaving no scars, the blood that wasn't washed away was gone, and the rips in her Astral Dress had repaired. There was no indication that she had just suffered from lethal wounds.

"My apologies," Minato shook his head. "I suppose that Zadkiel can get… out of hand sometimes."

"Now then…" Kotori ignored his remark. "I suppose the best way to end this would be to make you lose your will to fight… Camael! Megiddo!"

"Kotori…" Shidou muttered, with his eyes opening in pure shock as he watched Camael began to suck in flames once more.

"You know…" Minato began, sporting a smirk on his face. "You cannot win."

"I would beg to differ," Kotori scoffed. "You cannot damage me enough to kill me."

"Kill you physically… maybe," Minato agreed. "Without my Evoker, I am limited to materializing blades that I have used extensively, among changing my resistances… until today. Now that I have Zadkiel, I can just attack you over and over until you _die mentally. _Zad…kiel…"

Barely managing to finish those words, Zadkiel faded out of existence, leaving Minato to fall to the ground, unconscious.

It was then Shidou noticed that Kurumi had been oddly silent the whole time. He was about to say something but…

"Hmph. Down already?" Kotori asked, aiming Camael, which at once again turned back into its cannon form, back at Minato. "Then please die."

"Oi…! Kotori…!" Shidou yelled, quickly running to Kotori's front, and held his breath once more at the sight he saw.

Cold pupils, and with eyes that were flashing with an eerie red glow. Her mouth was covered with a maniacal smile, as if she were enraptured with delight at the thought of killing.

Shidou shivered, and as soon as he released that the girl in front of him wasn't his sister, he ran towards the fallen form of Minato.

"Minato…!" Shidou yelled. However, it was already too late to escape. Shidou stood in front of the fallen Spirit, in order to lessen the damage he would take from the flames.

Had that instant, Kotori suddenly widened her eyes, snapping out of the trance-like state she was in.

"Onii-chan…! Dodge it!" Kurumi yelled, aiming Camael to the right suddenly.

However, that did not completely alter the direction of the flames that were already released from the Angel, and with everything in front of him dyed in a shade of red, Shidou's consciousness blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh..." Shidou groaned as he rubbed his head, which was emitting a dull pain, all without opening his eyes.

From what he could tell, there was no cuts, let alone bruises on his body. It seemed like the only pain was the one residing in his head.

Opening his eyes, he saw a ceiling full of piping, and at that point h finally released that he was lying on a bed.

"This place is…" Shidou muttered, looking around at his surroundings.

Each bed was separated evenly, and to help with the separation were multiple curtains, some of which were closed.

"Ah… that's right," Shidou said in recognition. "This is the infirmary of the Fraxinus…"

Trying to ease off his sleepiness, Shidou tried to get out of the bed, but as he did so he succeeded in hitting his head lightly on the roof. It was then Shidou frowned lightly, because it wasn't just his head that hurt, it was every joint in his body.

Shidou had no idea why, but on his lips was a sense of something unfamiliar. He guessed that he had probably touched something with them before… or after he had passed out.

However, Shidou quickly forgot about such thing for a very simple reason. The reason was? A familiar girl was resting on his bed and sleeping peacefully.

Her sleeping position was akin to that of characters in a fairy-tale. Well, it would have been perfect if she did not have drool coming out from her mouth.

"Tohka...?" Shidou called, to no avail. Tohka did not reply, as only her shoulders rose and fell rhythmically as she slept silently.

"Why is Tohka at a place like this…? No, more importantly…" Shidou muttered, as to not wake up Tohka. "Why am I here?

At this moment, Shidou's muttering was stopped.

The door of the infirmary suddenly opened, and the footsteps of a person could be heard.

"Ah, you're awake huh, Shin." Reine Murasame spoke, looking at Shidou with her eyes that were surrounded by dark bags.

"Reine-san…?" Shidou asked. "What exactly happened…? Reine-san, why am I in such a place...?"

"Yesterday, after the battle with Tokisaki Kurumi, we had brought you… who had just lost consciousness here," Reine reported.

The instant Reine said that name, the dull pain that almost disappeared inside Shidou's head resurfaced.

The scene from yesterday clearly reappeared within his mind.

"That's right…! W-What happened in the end? Why is Tohka not waking up? Is she alright? What about Kotori? Suddenly appearing like that... then again, what was that appearance of hers…?! What about Origami…!? She should have also been in critical condition after what Kurumi did to her! What about Minato? He was facing off against Kotori!" Shidou panicked.

"Calm down first, Shin," Reine ordered.

"Right, how's Mana!? I didn't see her after the middle of all that! Is she alright!? And Kurumi… is she alive as well!? What about everyone else in the school—"

At this point, Shidou's words suddenly stopped, to be accurate, they were forcibly stopped.

That's because Reine had hugged the head of the frantic Shidou, forcefully hugging his head, leaving Shidou to forcefully gasp for air.

"It's alright," Reine said, lightly stroking Shidou's head. However, Shidou was not able to feel this, but instead only the sensation of her warm chest.

Shidou raised his two arms to Reine to indicate his surrender. As such, Reine released him a few seconds later.

"...Have you calmed down?" Reine asked.

After forcefully letting out a sigh, he raised his head and threw a questioning glance, Reine nodded in response to his action.

"Relax. Everyone is fine," Reine informed. "There were no casualties as far as I know. All nearby hospitals are in a state of bursting from the number of patients. Tobiichi Origami and Takamiya Mana were recovered by the AST members who happened to arrive later, and they should have been transported to the JSDF's Tengu Branch Hospital. They have medical realizer units equipped there… Tohka, as you can see. Despite her wounds, she insisted on looking after you. She probably fell asleep due to the fatigue."

"What about Minato and Kurumi?" Shidou asked.

"For those two…" Reine glanced towards the curtains that were closed. "Arisato Minato's still unconscious. Tokisaki Kurumi, with permission of course, has been looking after him with the Hermit.

Shidou sighed with unhappiness. In the end, Shidou had not solved a single thing, and he didn't manage to help anyone.

Kurumi and Mana both suffered serious injuries, Origami and Tohka as well as everyone from school were dragged into this as well. As for the unconscious Minato… he was unsure about if he would be okay or not.

"Damn it..." Shidou cursed regretfully, whacking his mattress.

"...You have already done your best. Try not to blame yourself too much," Reine said, attempting to cheer Shidou up.

"B, but..." Shidou objected

"No one had thought that Kurumi would be hiding that degree of strength. No one even imagined over the fact that Minato could use Hermit's angel. Why not be glad over the fact that nobody had died?" Reine asked.

"Yes…" Shidou said, restraining his feelings. Suddenly… he widened his eyes. "Reine-san…! Kotori… Where is Kotori right now?"

He supported his upper body as he asked, however Reine did not reply as he had hoped.

"...I'll lead the way. Can you stand?" Reine asked.

"Y-yeah…" Shidou nodded.

Shidou folded the blanket, wearing the shoes that were below the bed and stood up. However—probably due to the long time spent lying down, he felt dizzy when he stood up, and his balance was ruined. However, he was quickly caught by Reine.

"...Are you alright? It would be better if you rest a little longer," Reine stated.

"No, I'm alright. Aside from this, let's hurry up and go to where Kotori is," Shidou shook his head.

Reine looked at Shidou while narrowing her eyes, after which she lightly sighed and nodded.

"Let's go, then…" Reine nodded while sighing, and turned around slowly.

After Shidou had placed Tohka on the bed, he started walking after her.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned. "What did I eat last night?"

As I asked myself that, I saw two familiar figures lying on the bed I happened to be lying on.

The roof told me that I wasn't in my apartment, but instead in the medical lab on the Fraxinus.

I must have fallen unconscious during the events that transpired.

"Well… it would seem that Kurumi's fine…" I muttered softly, stretching my arms. However, this took more energy than it normally would. "Zadkiel… you took more than I expected you to take…"

"M-Minato-san…" Yoshino called shyly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little tired," I shook my head. "What happened?"

"We found you unconscious on a roof yesterday, Minato-kun!" Yoshinon answered. "Yoshino was worried… the man she lo—"

Yoshino stopped Yoshinon from talking, hastily covering up the puppets mouth with a blush on her face.

"Sorry about that," I said, chuckling at the two's antics. "You must be hungry. I'll cook you some food when we get back home."

"Ara, ara," A voice called mischievously from the other side of the bed. "Planning to cook already, after falling unconscious suddenly?"

"And whose fault was that?" I asked. "Actually, how did you even get onto the Fraxinus?"

"I did say I would join, didn't I?" Kurumi chuckled.

"Even after what you did yesterday?" I continued.

"They decided, after long deliberation, to let me join since Mana was technically an enemy for them, however, if I follow two conditions," Kurumi informed.

"And those are?"

"One… I must follow your orders at all times…" Kurumi informed, getting onto the bed, and crawling towards me, to Yoshino's shock. "And two… I'm to live with you…"

Oh god.

Oh god.

Please, god no.

No!

Why must I suffer!?


	12. Chapter 12

Along the way, Shidou suddenly frowned. He thought they were walking towards the usual direction towards the bridge, however Reine changed direction midway.

Just like that, after walking for a few minutes.

"...Here," Reine said, stopping in front of a door.

Looking at the door, Shidou had involuntarily held his breath.

Shidou was not very familiar with the interior make-up of the Fraxinus. Despite stepping inside many times, not once was he given a detailed tour of the place. In fact, the only places he had been to were the bottom of the ship where the transfer unit was located, the bridge, the infirmary, the restroom, the cafeteria and the sleeping quarters.

To be honest, as to where his exact location was within the ship as well as what this room is used for, Shidou had totally no idea.

Even if that was the case, from the heavy door that looked like a door to a bank's vault, it wasn't difficult to deduce what it was built for.

"This place is..." Shidou muttered to himself, sending a questioning glance to Reine, who did not reply.

Reine stood in front of the electronic lock installed beside the door, and after inputting the password she placed her hand on it.

"Analytical Officer, Murasame Reine," She said, taking her hand off the panel when the door opened. "Now then, let's go."

Reine entered the room. Shidou forcefully cleared his throat as he followed behind her.

As he entered the room, his eyebrows narrowed. The room was, put quite simply, very peculiar. The room was separated by a wall made out of glass, and the side of the room that Shidou was in was decorated oddly.

In contrast to the cramped and dark laboratory where various machines were placed alongside Shidou and Reine, the interior looked as neat as an apartment room.

It was just like a space used to observe and restrain ferocious beasts.

And in the deepest part of the room, separated by glass, was Kotori. She was coolly sitting on a chair, elegantly drinking red tea.

She was not wearing her Astral Dress, but instead she was wearing her usual casual clothing. Shidou sighed in relief at the casual appearance of his sister.

"Kotori…!" Shidou yelled, but she didn't reply.

"The glass is soundproof. You're going to talk to her inside, aren't you?" Reine asked, walking towards the corner of the glass wall, where a door was located. Reine did the same procedures she did to open the previous door.

With a sigh, Shidou walked into the room that Kotori was in.

"Here goes nothing…"

* * *

"Ow…" I groaned, trying to open the door to the apartment.

"Are you sure you should be walking, Minato-kun?" Yoshinon asked.

"Minato-san…!" Yoshino cried, supporting me up.

"I'll be fine… thanks, you two," I nodded, and turned my head. "Kurumi, could you—"

"Of course," Kurumi nodded; even though I hadn't finished yet, and opened the door.

"Open the door, please…" I finished, sighing. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Kurumi shook her head, and entered the building. "Then, I'll be making lunch."

"Ah, please do," I requested walking into the apartment complex with Yoshino's assistance.

As soon as we got to the living room, Yoshino helped me get onto the couch, despite my own protests.

"Please… don't overexert yourself, Minato-san…" Yoshino requested, with a worried expression on her face.

"I'll try," I nodded, mostly because of the expression on her face. "Now then… the TVs not going to watch it self… If it did, that would be scary…"

"Minato-san…?" Yoshino tilted her head, sitting down and turning on the television. The box that didn't watch itself was playing another drama.

"Actually… I wonder what the world would be like if they could do that…" I continued my pondering; imagining a barren wasteland, full of TVs with eyes. I shook my head in fright. "T-that's s-scary."

* * *

"Um…" Shidou replied to the question that Kotori asked in an unnatural tone, feeling out of place for reasons unknown.

"Well, don't just stand there, why don't you take a seat?" Kotori smirked. "Unless you happen to wish that you were a scarecrow. If that's the case, I'll support you."

"Ah, right," Shidou sat down on a chair opposite his sister, glancing at where Reine was at the same time. However, he could not see anyone. Where a glass wall should be was instead a creamy white, which could only be seen on the side that the two siblings were on.

The two of them silently stared at each other while separated by the table. There was a mountain of things that Shidou wanted to say, but when he was in front of the person in question, he did not know what to begin with.

Kotori did not seem to be in a panic, after putting cinnamon into her milk tea and stirring it, she placed it in her mouth directly.

"That's not right, isn't that a Chupa Chup!?" Shidou cried out.

"What's that, you got something to say?" Kotori asked.

"No, nothing at all…!" Shidou denied, and then muttered so that Kotori couldn't hear. "I bet that Minato would have an easier time dealing with her than I will."

Somehow, he felt that his shoulders had relaxed without him knowing. Within his heart he silently thanked the Chupa Chups that Kotori had at nearly all times.

"Kotori… What kind of person are you?" Shidou asked, opening his mouth once again to speak.

"I'm Shidou's cute little sister of course," Kotori replied.

"It's not very convincing if you call yourself cute!" Shidou yelled.

"I'm not cute?" Kotori asked.

"Well, I'm not going to deny what you've said," Shidou scratched his head, and then, placing his hand onto his knees, lowered his head lightly. He decided to ask the most pressing question first, beating to the bush. "Kotori... are you… a spirit?"

"Hmph, if I were to say no you wouldn't even believe me right?" Kotori snorted, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"If you were to say that you aren't, I'll believe you," Shidou shook his head in disagreement.

"Really…? To trust in others and not your own eyes, that's not a wise move," Kotori berated.

"Even if I was a smart person, if I were to not believe in my cute little sister, I would have failed as an older brother," Shidou argued.

Kotori placed the teacup onto the saucer, wordlessly observing Shidou.

"I am, human you know," Kotori informed with a light sigh, after a few wordless seconds. "At least, that's how I think of myself. However, that's not the case, because the monitoring system's values have already classified me as a spirit."

"What is going on?" Shidou asked with a frown, not understanding what Kotori was trying to tell him about.

"I am a human that was born into the Itsuka family. This fact is definitely true. However, around five years ago I became a spirit," Kotori continued, treating it like she expected Shidou to not understand.

"Ha...?" Shidou let out a dazed sound, matching the expression on his face. "What on earth is going on? Humans and Spirits… weren't they different species from the start?"

"Well...that's right," Kotori nodded. "To put it simply… and more accurately, I became a human that is in possession of a Spirit's power."

"That kind of thing..." Shidou said, frowning in the middle of his words.

A certain scene surfaced within his head.

That dream. The dream that he saw before he woke up… In the midst of the burning streets, Kotori was wearing her Astral Dress, and crying alone. That dream.

"Is something wrong, Shidou?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, no… I remember...that...?" Shidou stuttered.

"What's the matter?" Kotori questioned seriously, making Shidou take a step back unconsciously.

"E-Even if you ask me what's the matter I…?" Shidou continued his stuttering.

"Meaning to say, the fire five years ago… when I had turned into a Spirit, you had forgotten about it completely, Shidou?"

"Ah, that's right… how do you put it... About that, please don't laugh, okay?" Shidou requested.

"I won't laugh," Kotori nodded, and nonchalantly hugged her arms.

"That, just now, in my dream…" Shidou began, scratching the back of his head.

"Your dream…? What kind of dream was it?" Kotori inquired.

"That is…" Shidou began, narrating what he could remember from the dream he had when he was unconscious.

"Well, although there's a differing point where I was crying and repeatedly shouting Onii-chan...but it was rather consistent with my memories," Kotori informed, tilting her head which was bearing a slight blush to the side. She then used her hand to support her chin as he entered a stage of deep thought, and when she was done she raised the stick of her Chupa Chup. "It could be, because I took back my spirit power from Shidou, it caused memories to backflow from the connection. At the same time, it also triggered Shidou's own memories…? This is interesting…"

"Don't just understand everything by yourself. Aside from that, Kotori…" Shidou called.

"What is it?" Kotori asked, and raised her head as she looked at Shidou.

"You said that you turned into a Spirit five years ago, right?" Shidou inquired, clearly confused. "Then five years ago, what exactly happened?"

"The thing is; I can't remember it at all." Kotori shook her head.

"You can't remember it…?" Shidou sighed.

"I can vaguely remember what happened, but the exact details evade me," Kotori informed. "I still remember becoming a Spirit, but I don't remember the reason why I turned into one well."

"Don't go and forget such an important thing!" Shidou cried.

"I don't want to be told that by an older brother who forgot that his sister became a Spirit," Kotori retorted.

Shidou couldn't reply to that. However, another question had surfaced in his mind.

"But… you seemed to be used to battling at that time," Shidou stated, recalling the scene on the roof, where Kotori had managed to defeat Minato.

"It's really unbelievable. Although I've been through mock battles, it was my first time fighting…" Kotori explained. "Although, well, because my memories become blurry when I become a spirit, I have no idea what exactly happened, my body just moved as though it knew how to fight, that really gave me a shock. However, Messiah was clearly holding back."

"What… do you mean?" Shidou asked in confusion.

"Not once did he summon any of his own Angels, and the only one he did was Hermit's," Kotori explained. "And even then, he was letting it run rampant, meaning it was weaker than usual. It was obvious that he was holding back on me."

"Ha…" Shidou sighed.

Kotori's logic was clear to him… but it really didn't seem like Minato to hold back in a fight, friendly or not.

"Then what was that about the spacequakes neutralizing each other?" Shidou asked, deciding not to continue to approach the subject.

"That was just a rash attempt," Kotori admitted nonchalantly. "Although Reine's plans did show such a probability, I really don't wish to do that again. If it were to fail the spacequake would magnify in magnitude, which no one would want. But, Shidou is right as well."

"What?" Shidou asked, not understanding what he was right about.

"I shouldn't have forgotten such an important issue. I have to agree on this point. Shidou aside, this kind of important thing that screwed up my life, I should have not forgotten it so easily," Kotori sighed.

"What's that 'Shidou aside' for…?" Shidou asked, half-closing his eyes in displeasure.

"Five years ago, the two of us who were there both lost our memories. ...Don't you find that suspicious?" Kotori asked, ignoring Shidou's question as she continued to speak.

"Now that you've mentioned it…" Shidou muttered.

"In other words, who erased our memories?" Kotori rephrased.

The question caused Shidou's eyebrows to rise.

"Well, there are too many possibilities to guess," Kotori stated, attempting to play it down.

"But, Kotori, you had returned to an ordinary lifestyle, didn't you? What happened?" Shidou asked.

"If we're talking about that can't you recall? It must have been you that had sealed my power, don't you think?" Kotori questioned.

"M-me…?" Shidou asked stupidly.

"Didn't I say that yesterday? Something along the lines of I'll be taking it back temporary?"

"Me, huh…" Shidou held his hand to his forehead, and groaned in light pain.

"That's correct," Kotori nodded. "After Shidou sealed my power, I was selected by the Ratatoskr board members. After that… after I began understanding what was truly happening in this world and about the existence of spirits… I began to wish to save them."

As Shidou finally found out the answer to why Kotori, was only fourteen was leading Ratatoskr, Kotori continued to speak.

"This was also the reason why we chose you and Minato to act as the meditator for the Spirits. I don't know the reason why personally… but you do happen to have the ability to seal the power of the Spirits within yourself."

"Then that means…" Shidou muttered, widening his eyes.

"That's correct," Kotori nodded. "Shidou's revival ability was originally mine to begin with… Shidou, please stand there for a moment."

"W-what for…?" Shidou asked.

"Alright now, hurry up," Kotori pestered, and Shidou stood up.

Suddenly, he suffered a punch to the solar plexus from Kotori, and Shidou fell to the ground, writing in pain.

"Said it didn't I, I have, told you already correct?" Kotori demanded, shaking Shidou hardly. "Remember this now; the way you are now, you will die extremely easily. But what do you do instead? In order to save Minato you desperately ran in front of Camael! If I did not regain consciousness in the nick of time and bent its trajectory… if I was too late, you would have been turned to charcoal by now…! And now because of that, Kurumi is now a member of Ratatoskr! Hey…are you even listening!?"

"I'm listening…" Shidou muttered weakly, as well as being barely able to nod due to a lack of air. "So stop shaking me so hard already…"

"Ow… what was that for?" Shidou complained stiffly.

"Hmph…" Kotori grunted. "Only punishment lies in wait for disobedient dogs like you."

"Kotori, just now, you mentioned something about 'regaining consciousness' right?" Shidou asked in concern.

"I did say that," Kotori nodded, sighing as if she was giving up.

"However, to put it nicely, you were still able to assault Minato," Shidou continued. "That was…"

"I'm not too sure myself," Kotori admitted. "After regaining my power from Shidou for a day, I would occasionally have the urge to destroy something, or thoughts to kill someone… my body wouldn't listen to my orders. Even now, I am currently barely able to control myself with the use of medicine… At that moment, I was definitely trying to kill Minato, by any means necessary."

"What…" Shidou muttered in confusion.

"It could be that when you ran in front of Minato I was able to become myself again. For that I guess I should thank you," Kotori informed, smiling bitterly whilst she shrugged her shoulders sarcastically. "To be honest… I'm afraid. I don't know what exactly I have done. I have no way to control myself. There's a possibility that even though I don't have any memories, but I may have done something five years ago. That's why in that portion of my missing memories, there is a possibility that I may have killed someone exists. If that was really the case, I…"

"Kotori…" Shidou cut Kotori off, causing her to shake her head from side to side.

"Forget it. I've said something unnecessary," Kotori ordered.

"Your power, is it still inside of you?" Shidou asked.

"If it wasn't, would I still have to be imprisoned in a quarantine room with such tight security?" Kotori asked rhetorically, surveying the room.

"But when Tohka's power flowed back to her, it would return back to me eventually..." Shidou informed.

"That's because the power that flowed back to Tohka was an extremely small amount. As long as Tohka's mental state remains stable, it would be able to flow back through the connection you two have. However, it's different in my case. Almost all of my power had been withdrawn from Shidou's body. Therefore, it wouldn't flow back to you anymore."

"Then what can we do?" Shidou said, barely squeezing out his words.

"Then, we just have to reseal it again," Kurumi declared, smiling bitterly.

"R-reseal it…? But how…?" Shidou asked.

"It's simple," Kurumi took out the Chupa Chup from her mouth and pointed at Shidou with it. "Please, make me fall for you."

* * *

"And that's what happened," Shidou declared, still shocked by the events that occured.

"Hah! I knew it!" I said, pointing an accusing finger at Shidou. "You really are a siscon!"

"At least try to be serious here!" Shidou yelled. "Why do I need to do it?"

"Naturally, because you're the one she is most comfortable with," I explained. "And even if I could do it, I wouldn't anyway. I got enough right now dealing with Kurumi—"

"Minato-kun, Shidou-san…!" Kurumi called, cutting me off. "Dinner is ready!"

"Well, you heard the lady," I said, shaking my head. "We're having dinner, now."

"But…"

"No buts!" I yelled, getting off my seat, and dragging Shidou to the table. "But, I will help you... tomorrow. Dinner comes first."

"Crazy food freak..." Shidou muttered under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ratatoskr Command Centre – Fraxinus Meeting Room.**

"I still don't think that I should be sitting in someone else's seat…" Upon hearing those words, I groaned with a slight tinge of irritation.

Why… why can't he just sit down?

"Do not make me use you as a footrest," I threatened the blonde man in front of me.

"No, sorry," The man said, waving his hand in disagreement. "That's reserved for the commander only."

"Then sit down on that seat, Kannazuki," I ordered, pointing to the seat next to the head.

"Y-yes s-sir…!" Kyouhei Kannazuki nodded, quickly sitting down.

"Now then, where are the others?" I asked, checking the watch that I wore on my wrist.

Honestly, I had told Kurumi I didn't need one once, and then she immediately buys me one the next day. I sighed. At least she was keeping Yoshino and Tohka accompanied.

"Well… Shidou-kun was busy visiting Takamiya-san, so I suppose he would be late," Kyouhei informed. I wonder how his reactions would be if he was the one needed to seal Kotori…

"Honestly… this whole meeting was for his sake…" I muttered, forcing those nasty thoughts out of my head, and then turned it when I heard the buzzing sound of the door opening.

"Let's take a seat," Reine Murasame suggested to Shidou, and took a seat.

"Right…" Shidou nodded, raising an eyebrow when he saw me sitting at the head of the table, as soon as he was done looking at the mini-crystal display and the keypads at every seat, before sitting down next to Reine.

Even through Kyouhei was technically in command of the Fraxinus right now, I still had the rights to sit in the chair, due to the fact I was the one hosting the meeting on the most effective way to get Shidou to seal Kotori's powers, as I was informed of the day previous to this one.

"Alright then…" I spoke, turning my head back into position. "Kannazuki, if you could lead us off?"

"At once," Kyouhei nodded. "Now then… everyone, it is great to have all of you gathered here. Due to the recent urgency of the status quo, I, Kannazuki, will be taking the place of Commander Itsuka, as well as hosting this meeting. Shidou-kun, Minato-kun, it is an honour to have your presence here today."

"No," Shidou nodded his head. "This is what I am supposed to do."

"Good," I nodded, and then continued with a satisfied smile. "Since I am sure you are all aware of whom I am, we shall get straight into the main topic now. Those of you who already knew about the commander's body, and those who have only just recently found out about it after the incident, no matter which of the two you are… I request that you lend us your assistance… The topic for this meeting is to discuss the date plan between Commander Itsuka and Itsuka Shidou that is to occur in two days. If you can, please reveal all the information that you have, to support the task of making that day an enjoyable one for our commander."

As soon as I finished that, Kyouhei surveyed the crew members that had gathered in the room, and took a deep breath. I instantly covered my ears, though I could still hear what was being said if I tried to listen hard enough.

"Well then, everyone!" Kyouhei began once more. "Dearest members of Ratatoskr, this is an important event for the goddess whom we all love. Now, this is the time that we repay her for her kindness. Commander Itsuka Kotori! Our support is extremely vital to the cause… Do you all have what it takes!?"

"Ooh!" The crew members around the table roared in response to Kyouhei's declaration. Their shouts shook the air, and reflected off the walls of the room… If I didn't cover my ears, I would have probably burst my eardrums.

"Do you wish to be rewarded by our commander!?" Kyouhei asked.

"Ooh!"

"Do you wish to see our commander's smile!?"

"Ooh!"

"Do you wish to crawl on the floor and have the commander kick you hard with the heel of her boot!?"

"Oo- eh…?"

"Now is the time! It's time for us to show our love! Sing it out aloud, that name we all revere!" Kyouhei ordered, making a fake cough when his question didn't receive much approval.

"Kotori…! Kotori…! Love Kotori…!" The crew cheered, driving the meeting room into a fever, almost as if there was an idol performing in the room.

As soon as the cheering died down, a sound could be heard from the side of the round table opposite Shidou. The sound was from a thin man, with streaks of white mixed into his hair. If I recalled correctly, he was Mikimoto, also labelled as President.

"Vice-commander, I'll go first!" Mikimoto declared.

"Very well, I grant you permission to speak!" Kannazuki allowed.

"Above all else, it has to be a present!" Mikimoto declared. "As long as we know about the things that she favours, it should be easier to gain her favour when compare to the usual Spirits! Everyone here is aware that the Commander's favourites are Chupa Chups, so if we are able to make a Chupa Chup with an original flavour, and present it to the Commander…"

"An interesting idea, but as Kannazuki will explain, it is rejected," Was all I said.

"At that level of knowledge, do you really think that would possibly be more than the Commander's love for Chupa Chups!? Engrave it in your heart! The only thing that the other party loves the most is the one that is the hardest to give!" Kyouhei ordered, giving the reason for my rejection.

"Y-yes, I-I'm sorry!" Mikimoto apologized.

"It's nothing to be sorry for, but thank you for your suggestion," I nodded contently. "Next!"

"Yes!" The next crewmember, whose label was the Dimension Breaker Nakatsugawa, stood up, and raised his round glasses. "I've already gotten information from the Commander's friend at middle school, Kiotome Kana-chan, that the Commander has recently become attached to the Mister Pig game on the phone—"

"Where on Earth did you get that information…?" Shidou shouted in a demanding tone.

"Rest assured, I've given her sufficient hush money for this," Nakatsugawa put his thumb up as he gave a sly smile. "I didn't reveal anything about us… I've properly acted out the role of a perverted stalker that was harassing Kotori-chan!"

"It's definitely an interesting suggestion," I nodded. "How do you feel about it, Kannazuki?"

"In all honesty, I'm sure that the Commander has no wish for Shidou-kun to aid her with this 'Mister Pig' game…" Kyouhei informed me. "But it might be an interesting back-up option."

"Well then," I continued, and made a note about the recent suggestion. "Next."

"Vice-commander, Messiah," Bad Marriage Kawagoe, a middle-aged man, stood up from his seat, addressing the two of us by our titles. "I'll go next."

"Very well, I'm looking forward to it," Kyouhei nodded in consent.

"First of all please take a look at this. It's a video from the second of May," Kawagoe informed, and after pressing the controls near his hand the screen at the centre of the table started playing a video, located from the bridge of the Fraxinus.

Kotori was sitting down on the commander's seat, as if work for that day had just finished.

"How tiring…" Kotori groaned, using her hands to massage her shoulders. "It would be great if I can go to the hot springs to relax once in a while."

That scene made every crew member that had gathered in the room raise an ear-breaking uproar.

"She, she said… hot springs…" Someone voiced out.

"Yes. The Commander is indeed interested in going… and I have a proposal to make here," Kawagoe declared. The same time he spoke, the image on the screen changed to that of a traditional hot springs inn. "Granting you the peace that you have always been wishing for... Refreshing you in both body and soul, with rest that is full of freedom! Tsukimihara Hot Springs Four Days and Three Nights Tour! Using the natural hot springs, let us help the Commander relax her shoulders and feel free!"

"Definitely an interesting suggestion… but don't we have only two days, not including this one?" I asked, directly causing the uproar to stop. "Shidou, did Kotori specifically mention a place that she wanted to go to with you?"

"Well… she did mention once that she wanted to go to the Ocean Park in Eibu… after watching a commercial on TV," Shidou informed, after a period of thinking.

"Ocean Park… huh" Kyouhei muttered. "Well for a date location it is indeed a good choice… but if we decide on it without a concrete plan…"

"Let me worry about the plan," I ordered, noticing that most of the people in the room shared the same opinion as the vice-commander. "For now, why don't you worry about the sight of your precious commander in a swimsuit?"

From that last sentence, the entire room held their breath collectively. It seemed like the date location had been chosen.

* * *

**The Next Day…  
Location: Ratatoskr Command Centre – Bridge of the Fraxinus.**

"Alright Shidou… after you meet up with Tohka for today, head for Tengu station," I ordered from the bridge of the Fraxinus. "Your destination is the Gemini Building's B block, on the fourth floor. Once you're there, please help her pick her swimsuit."

"S-s-swimsuits…?" Shidou stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"I gave you enough money yesterday… and I believe Murasame-san did as well," I informed.

"No… I know that much…" Shidou admitted. "But why swimsuits…?"

"Shidou… check the latest message I sent you," I ordered, quickly sending an image through to Shidou's mail box.

"Ah… just one second," Shidou requested, going through the menu of his phone by the beeps I could hear.

"…"

"Minato…" Shidou began in a low grumble.

"Yo, sup?" I asked.

"Why did you send me a picture of Origami… in a swimsuit?" He asked, after coughing violently.

"I thought you might want it," I admitted.

"Why do… you happen to have a picture like this in the first place!?" Shidou demanded violently.

"That's a secret," I informed.

"Shin, tomorrow you are going to the Ocean Park with Kotori, correct?" Reine interrupted. "In order for you to stay calm on that day, it is essential you get used to looking at women in swimsuits."

"But… I shouldn't get excited from the sight of my sister in a swimsuit…" Shidou muttered.

"I disagree, siscon," I scoffed.

"Like you can talk, lolicon," Shidou rebutted.

"Anyway, they should be coming soon," I informed. "I'll contact you at intervals during the day."

"I understand," Shidou informed.

* * *

**POV Shift: Third Person.**

**Location: Nearby the Itsuka Residence.**

After the conversation ended, Shidou could hear light footsteps coming from behind him. Shidou raised his hand and turned around.

"Ah, good morning—" Shidou froze after his sentence.

Standing in front of him was not Tohka, but it was instead his classmate, Origami Tobiichi, who was wearing a knitted shirt and a short skirt that provided a lot of freedom for movement.

"O-origami…?" Shidou asked, causing the girl he was speaking with to nod her head wordlessly. "Is something wrong today? Meeting in a place like this is sort of rare…"

Midway through his sentence, Shidou remembered something.

"Reine… don't tell me this is a part of his plan…?" Shidou asked, covering his mouth so that Origami would not realize he was speaking into a communicator.

"I'm not sure," Reine shook her head from the other side of the call. "He had left the bridge a minute ago, muttering something about 'needing to get a swimsuit for both Kurumi and Yoshino.'"

"Is that so…" Shidou muttered, turning to Origami whilst scratching his cheek. "How is your body? You were still hospitalized yesterday…"

"The wound was minor at best," Origami informed. "After some checks I was permitted to leave the hospital."

"That's great then… What about Mana?" Shidou asked.

"She has yet to regain consciousness," She explained. "If Mana was to wake up, then I would have not come here… however this is fine as well. To be able to meet with Shidou is great."

"Then…" Shidou began.

"Shidou…!" A voice called from the apartment complex next to the Itsuka residence. Shidou could see Tohka, who was wearing a light-coloured halter top and a short shirt, and bearing a wide smile on her face. However, this expression was lost as she furrowed her eyebrows, noticing the girl next to Shidou as she made a wary expression instead.

"Tobiichi Origami…!" Tohka cursed, walking closer to the duo. "Why are you here?"

"Why me…" Shidou groaned, shaking his head. "I wonder how Minato would be dealing with those two…"

* * *

**Meanwhile… with Minato…  
Location: Gemini Building's A Block, Swimwear Store.**

"Minato-kun, how do I look?" Kurumi asked, stepping out of the changing rooms. She was wearing a simple, two-piece, black swimsuit, which emphasised her natural beauty and her pearly-white skin. The straps of the top piece crossed over, and joined around her neck. Adding to her charm was her hair that was spilt into uneven twin-tails, and the blush that she had as she forced herself to not cover herself up.

For someone like me, it was a sight to behold.

"You look… very nice," I complimented, trying to find the right words to say.

"Hehe," Kurumi chuckled happily. "When you say that Minato-kun… I feel very happy."

"Is that so?" I asked, and when Kurumi was about to answer…

_Pi… pi… pi…_

"Ah… Do you mind if I get that?" I inquired.

"Go ahead," Kurumi allowed, and walked back into the change rooms.

"Hello?" I spoke, picking up the phone.

"Did you send him the picture?" I heard Origami ask from over the phone.

"Yes, I did," I nodded, despite the fact that Origami could not see it. "Ask him what he thinks."

"One second…" Origami requested, and then I could hear her ask Shidou a question.

"Damn you Minato!" I heard Shidou yell.

"Shidou, what's wrong!?" Tohka asked frantically from the other side of the phone.

"Anyway, is there anything else?" I asked.

"No… I'll see you later, Minato-san," Origami informed.

"Of course, Origami-san," I agreed, and hung up the phone.

"Oiya, Minato-kun," Yoshinon called. "How does Yoshino look?"

Yoshino was wearing a light blue swimsuit that had white frills at the edges, the blue matching with both her hair and eyes. The pale-white flesh that was normally kept hidden by her sundress was exposed, and when matched with her petite figure, released a large amount of charm that caused ones heart to race.

A case in point, I could see a shop attendant staring at Yoshino from a distance from the corner of my eye.

"You look cute, Yoshino," I admitted, patting the girl on the head. "I'm sure no man would be able to resist you."

"Ah… thank you… Minato-san," Yoshino whispered, clearly embarrassed.

"Not a problem," I smiled, and patted the girls head. "It's cold in here. Why don't you go change back?"

Seemingly agreeing with my words, Yoshino scurried into the change rooms.

"At least Shidou is suffering..." I muttered, and with those words said, I waited for the two to finish changing.

I'm sure the next day is going to kill me…

* * *

**Back with Shidou:  
Location: Gemini Building's B Block, Swimwear Store.**

"So, Shidou…" Origami called, showing off her swimsuit. "What do you think?"

Looking at the girl who had exited out of the curtain, Shidou was speechless… and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

Origami's slender figure was being wrapped by a halter-top bikini. Due to the swimsuit being a darker colour, it caused Origami's white skin to be further emphasized, especially the thighs and collarbone that were normally hidden under her clothing, revealing even the belly button. Furthermore, her hair was tied up to match her swimsuit, making it difficult to change one's attention to something else.

"I… uh…" Shidou stumbled for words. "I-I think it s-suits you very well…"

Origami did not respond, but she nodded her head as though she was glad instead, and stepped out of the fitting room barefooted, and spun around once in front of Shidou, causing his heart to race. And as a result, an alarm rang in Shidou's ear for the second time in a single day.

"Well then…" Reine began. "Now, in addition to having to give her a good-night kiss, you will also have to accompany her to the bed as your punishment."

"Why… why me…" Shidou said in despair.

"Shidou, bring that swimsuit over!" Tohka ordered with a low growl.

The bikini that she was pointing at was hung near Shidou. When it was compared to the swimsuit that Tohka was currently wearing, it had a sexy design that was four times as revealing.

"T-This one…?" Shidou stuttered "But Tohka, won't you be embarrass—"

"Just hurry up and hand it over to me!" Tohka ordered, cutting him off.

Being ordered by Tohka, Shidou had no other choice but to hand the swimsuit over. Tohka snatched it over as though she was attempting to tear it apart, closing the curtain. Subsequently, after a chaotic sound came out from behind the curtain…

"How is this one?" Tohka asked, ripping open the curtain with a different impression that she gave off the last time.

The next moment the curtain opened, Tohka's figure appeared once more with a totally different impression from the previous one.

Wearing the daring bikini that Shidou had just passed her, her cheeks were tinged red, using her hands to cover her thighs and belly button, however her hands kept fidgeting, with a state of restlessness taking over her expression.

"T-This is…" Shidou gulped.

Although the swimsuit that Origami wore just now was extremely eye catching, but the current appearance of Tohka had a different effect. The black bikini and Tohka's healthy white figure complemented each other well. Furthermore, Tohka's shame of not being used to exposing her skin to this extent had also contributed to her appearance. For Shidou, it was an unbearable sight.

"Well then, let's add on with a good morning kiss," Reine punished, causing Shidou's body to tremble.

"Shidou, does this look good on me?" Tohka asked nervously, fidgeting as she questioned him.

"I-It does!" Shidou nodded.

At that point, Origami wordlessly walked into the changing room.

Not long later the curtain opened, standing over there was Origami's figure that had already changed back into her casual clothing

It looks like Tohka had the same thought as Shidou, which was that she would be wearing something much more revealing. Looking at her, surprised, she crossed her arms.

"Hmph, so you decided to admit defeat. So you do have some common sense after all!" Tohka declared, making a triumphant sound with her nose.

However Origami ignored Tohka's words, remaining silent as she motioned her hand for Shidou to come over.

"What's the matter?" Shidou asked suspiciously, approaching Origami.

At that moment, Origami grabbed Shidou's wrist, moving it towards her own skirt.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Shidou cried out wildly in surprise, and Tohka was also flustered upon witnessing the scene.

"Lift it up," Origami ordered calmly.

"What…?" Shidou and Tohka asked at the same time, whilst Shidou ignored the alarm that was playing in his right ear in favour of his vision wandering about.

"What are you talking about Origami…? This kind of—" Shidou asked, before getting cut off.

"That's right you, you are already going against the rules!" Tohka yelled.

"I've been abiding by the rules. Shidou, raise it up," Origami ordered.

Origami's hand that was tightly gripping onto Shidou's increased in strength. Slowly, her skirt was being lifted up.

Even though he tried to resist, it was futile. Slowly but surely, the forbidden triangle territory was revealed. What was even more depressing was, Shidou too was a male. Even though his vision was all over the place, he couldn't help but peep at the area below the skirt.

Underneath Origami's casual clothes was a white swimsuit.

"What is this!?" Tohka cried out in surprise.

"I've said it before. I didn't break any rules." Origami stated, sending her satisfied gaze towards Tohka.

So that was the case, making use of creativity. Not raising the degree of exposure, on the contrary, raising the degree of concealment.

If that was the case then the destructive power of the swimsuit would explosively increase by multiple times. It was her victory. As expected of one of Raizen High School's geniuses. Shidou's overheated brain pondered over this issue in a daze.

"In conclusion, the one that made his heart race the most is me. I'll be accepting the right to date him," Origami declared.

"H-how can this be…?" Tohka asked in a panic, and placed her ear on Shidou's chest.

Tohka walked to Shidou's side with an expression of panic, placing her ear onto his chest. After several seconds of hearing Shidou's heartbeat, her panicked expression changed into one of shock. "H-his heartbeat increased…"

"Why don't you just admit defeat already?" Origami asked, and calmly flipped her skirt.

Tohka ground her teeth as though regretting something, taking hold of Shidou's right hand that Origami had just let go of.

"Tohka…?" Shidou asked, his eyes widening dramatically due to not understanding Tohka's intentions, and then his hand was forcefully dragged towards her direction. "Wha…!"

Shidou exerted force in the nick of time, interrupting her actions. That was because his hand's destination was Tohka's breasts.

"What on earth are you trying to do Tohka?! Stop this already!" Shidou demanded.

"No… no… no…! I want to make your heartbeat faster too, Shidou!" Tohka pleaded.

"Alright…! It's already beating fast enough!" Shidou informed, trying to get himself out of Tohka's grasp.

"Really…?" Tohka asked, bending her eyebrows and paying close attention to Shidou's heartbeat. After a few seconds, Tohka spoke again. "Your heart was beating faster when Tobiichi Origami did it!"

Crying aloud in despair, Tohka tried to press Shidou's hand onto her own chest once more. Due to her feeling extremely embarrassed, her face was as red as a tomato.

"Wait, wait a minute! Calm down Tohka! You're embarrassed too right!? It's impossible!" Shidou yelled.

"It's fine if it is Shidou!" Tohka declared. "You've already touched them before right!?"

"What is the meaning of this? I hope you can explain it in closer detail," Origami requested, making Shidou shiver.

"Don't just concentrate on that fact alone, why don't you stop her!" Shidou yelled in despair. "This is all Minato's fault… isn't it…?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Location: Ocean Park  
POV: Minato Arisato**

Ocean Park was exactly as it sounded like. It was a theme park located in Eibu, which happened to be five stations away from Tengu.

The park was fashioned with many types of swimming facilities, as well as large bathing areas. According to the website that I had bought the tickets from, it was bought with the intention of having the fairground as the exterior attraction, whilst the pool would be the interior attraction.

In the summer, it would be a perfect spot for a date, or to build up familial relations. However, it was currently the twenty-second of June – in other words, the summer holidays had yet to start. Because of this, the outdoor pool, which was meant to be the main attraction was closed until July, and so it did not have as many visitors compared to the period which the number of said visitors would peak.

However, due to the fact that there were not as many visitors, it could be implied that it would be a great spot for a date – in particular, Shidou's date with Kotori.

In any case, it seemed like Kurumi and Yoshino hadn't changed yet. Kotori, Shidou and Tohka would be coming later, and so I had some time to myself before any major problems would make themselves known.

In any case, I had discovered where my Evoker was, so I should be fine if anything like that comes up. Thankfully, the communicators were waterproof, so I should be fine if I enter the water.

We were in just one of the many pools. The semi-circular ceiling lay right over the gigantic swimming pool, and near the back was a water slide, built to resemble a cliff.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Minato-kun," A familiar voice came from behind me. Turning around, I saw that Kurumi and Yoshino had finished changing. Both of them were wearing the swimsuits that I had brought for them yesterday. Yoshino did not look like she had gotten used to changing into the swimsuits though… I suppose Kurumi had helped her with that. Even though I had seen them like this before, it was still an amazing sight.

"Mountains and rivers that are inside of a building... it's an amazing sight," Kurumi declared.

"There's water… everywhere…" Yoshino spoke, slightly flushed and breathing rapidly.

"I'm excited!" Yoshinon started clapping.

"I've never been to one of these before…" Kurumi informed, attaching herself to my arm.

"Neither have I," I admitted, sighing internally at the applied weight on my right arm. "Where to go first… that's my question… well, first thing's first, to the water slide!"

"Even though I had said that…" I grumbled. "This is certainly a unique way to go down, isn't it?"

With Yoshino sitting on my lap, hugging onto my front and Kurumi attached to my back, pressing her breasts onto it, most men would be happy to experience this situation.

"Anyway… let's go!" I yelled, and pushed us down, causing Yoshino to panic with the incredible speed that we were moving at.

"Kufufu…" Kurumi laughed, as we cut through the water.

Wait, if we were going at this speed then…

Wait, never mind that... Kurumi should be covering Yoshinon. Hopefully he doesn't fall off.

However, midway down the slide, the most extreme bend had made its debut, and the three of us flew out of the slide and launched into the air. And like that, we plummeted to the bottom of the pool, forming gigantic waves and large ripples.

"Minato-kun, that was quite exhilarating!" Kurumi said happily, quickly coming out of the water with a smile on her face.

"Who speaks like that anymore?" I asked sarcastically, trying to steady myself as I carefully lifted Yoshino up. Fortunately, it appeared that Yoshinon did not fall off, preventing a grave calamity. "Are you okay…?"

"Y-yes…" Yoshino nodded, and at that moment, her stomach rumbled.

"I suppose you're hungry then…" I deduced, and turned to Kurumi. "We're going to get some lunch."

"Do you mind if I come along?" Kurumi requested.

"Not at all," I shook my head.

* * *

"We got twenty minutes left…" I muttered, taking a bite out of my sandwich. "So after lunch, we're going, okay?"

"Okay," Yoshino nodded, and took a small bite from her sandwich. "These are delicious…"

"I have to agree…" Kurumi informed, taking a sip from her drink. "But Minato-kun's food is still the best.

"You're still better than I am, though," I rebutted.

"I appreciate the complement, but I'm only as good as I am because you've been teaching me," Kurumi explained. "Therefore, you are better than me."

"Um… Minato-san…?" Yoshino called out. "If you don't mind… could you teach me how to cook as well?"

"Of course I wouldn't," I smiled. "However, it will have to be in two days. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yes," Yoshino nodded contently.

"Mu…" Kurumi pouted. "You always give her more attention than me."

"That's because Yoshino has more charm, clearly," Yoshinon spoke, nodding proudly at his own words. "It's only natural. Yoshino is a beautiful woman, who will only grow more beautiful as she ages—"

Yoshinon' words were quickly stopped as Yoshino, the one that was being complemented, hastily covered the puppet's mouth with an intense blush on her cheeks.

"K-Kurumi-san is a v-very beautiful woman as w-well!" Yoshino stuttered. "I-I'm sure M-Minato-san just hasn't got words to s-say about you!"

"Well then…" I muttered, standing up whilst clearly embarrassed. "I believe it's time for us to go."

* * *

**Location: Bridge of the Fraxinus**

"So, how was your date, Minato-kun?" Kyouhei asked.

"It was… interesting, to say the least," I sighed. "Not to mention tiring."

"Well then… let's just hope Shidou-kun succeeds," Kyouhei nodded, and went back to the side of the commander's seat. "I just pray the commander is okay with you sitting in her seat."

On the screen was an image of Shidou, who was clearly excited if his body language was any indication.

"Shidou, it's alright to be excited, but please, try to stay calm in front of Kotori-san," I said, trying to calm him down.

"I know that," Shidou shook his head. "But… this communicator… is it alright if it gets into the water?"

"Judging if it's the same one I have, it should be fine," I nodded. "Just don't make it fall out of your ear. Good luck, Shidou."

"Thanks… I'm going to need it," Shidou sighed.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou. Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to create a Persona of the Strength Arcana…"_

You have been gone for a while… and you decide to show up now!?

As I was lamenting at the voices in my head, the screen on board the Fraxinus zoomed out, revealing the figures of Kotori and Tohka, the former of the two looking displeased at the latter's energetic appearance.

"Shidou…! Sorry that we're late!" Tohka yelled, waving her arm.

Tohka was wearing a bright pink bikini, which it would have seemed that Shidou brought yesterday.

Kotori was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit; the top half having a stringed designed that wrapped around the neck. There was a Chupa Chup in her mouth, and she folded her arms in mild displeasure with a suspicious frown on her face, as Shidou had been looking at her in a daze after she had made a comment about Tohka's nearly unlimited supply of energy after Shidou had confirmed that she could go into the pool.

"What's wrong with you, staring at me like that?" Kotori asked in a fake sense of disgust. "Although in terms of biology, sexual relations between close relatives don't apply here, but there's no cure if you feel aroused from your sister you know?"

Damn siscon. The only cure is fire.

"It's not like that!" Shidou denied hastily.

"Is that so?" Kotori shrugged her shoulders, somewhat disappointed.

Damn non-siscon. The only cure is fire.

"Shidou… you do realize that Kotori spent time and effort dressing up for this date?" I asked, sighing in annoyance. "You should at least complement her on her appearance."

Shidou coughed, realizing that what I had said was right, and went to face Kotori.

"K-Kotori…" He called.

"What do you want?" Kotori asked, half-opening her eyes.

"H-how do I put this…? I-it suits you, that swimsuit. It… looks extremely cute that's how… I think," Shidou squeezed out, stuttering even worse than Yoshino.

No, that would be harsh on the girl. She was trying her hardest to improve her communications with others – which so far, has turned out positively.

Kotori's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened slightly. However, she quickly shook her head, and whilst showing an arrogant smile, she pointed the stick of the lollipop to the sky with her mouth.

"Thanks. It was probably Reine or Kannazuki that prompted you to complement me, right?" She asked, nearly striking the bullseye.

However, Shidou continued to speak, perhaps knowing that staying silent would confirm her question.

"N-no they didn't," Shidou shook his head. "I am telling the truth."

"Oh?" Kotori raised an eyebrow. "Then how exactly am I cute?"

"Now then… let us show what we're capable of!" Kyouhei ordered loudly.

Following the vice-commander's instruction, the monitor revealed three options:

Option One: "Everything! Kotori looks cute no matter what she wears!"

Option Two: "Although that swimsuit looks rather plain, but it is quite unique. It looks great!"

Option Three: "Those budding breasts are irresistible."

"Now then everyone… choose!" Kyouhei ordered once again.

The monitor on my hand lit up with the results. As expected, more than half of the crew choose one, followed by two, while three had only two votes.

Although it might be for completely different reasons altogether, Kyouhei and I had chosen option three.

"One has the majority vote, huh? To be expected, I guess," Kyouhei pondered, resting his chin on his hand.

"Upsetting, but democracy is democracy," I shrugged.

After my words, the voices could be heard from the lower bridge, trying to explain their reasoning.

"Hmm, even though it might be old-fashioned, but saying this would probably improve her mood."

"Although two is not a bad choice, it places too much emphasis on the swimsuit, and not the Commander herself."

"As for three… Well, it goes without saying, right?"

"Is that so?" Kyouhei and I asked at the same time, and giving each other a nod, I moved my head over to the microphone. "Shidou, option three; "Those budding breasts are irresistible.""

"I'd rather not… !" Shidou said, clearly surprised by the choice that I had made. "But… I guess I'll trust your judgment."

Naturally, my judgement is the best.

"That is… well… those budding breasts are irresistible!" Shidou declared, much to my satisfaction. Actually, I had turned off my microphone for a moment because I couldn't stop laughing.

"Wha…!" The instant Shidou spoke, Kotori's cheeks dyed crimson and she swiftly used both hands to cover her chest. "You, what are you saying! You were actually thinking of such things!?"

"N-no, it's not like that…!" Shidou denied, hastily shaking his hands.

"That was…just now, they were the Fraxinus's instructions weren't they? Or were they really your thoughts?" Kotori asked, not listening to Shidou's denial.

"No… that was…" Shidou began.

"Your real feelings, right?" Reine feed an answer.

"Since Kotori is more or less aware of our presence, then if you just follow our instructions all the way, you'd just be reading from a script. Even if you know it deep down in your mind, but your emotions will still have an effect on it somehow. Lies and feelings cannot coexist." I explained, turning my microphone back on. "Fortunately, she doesn't seem to be aware of my own involvement in this mission."

"That was…" Shidou began after a short sigh. "Well… it was really from the bottom of my heart."

The words that Shidou had said left Kotori speechless.

It had also left me laughing in my seat.

"Is that so…?" Kotori mumbled, gently touching her breasts that were covered by her swimsuit, whilst lowering her red face.

"Kotori…?" Shidou called.

As soon as Shidou called her name, Kotori's shoulders shook and she gave a hook to Shidou's diaphragm.

"Death is too good a lesson for you!" Kotori declared, quickly turning her face, and led Tohka away.

"What happened to Shidou?" Tohka asked.

"Don't pay too much attention to him," Kotori ordered, and then placed her hand on Tohka's shoulder. "It's a relapse of some problem with his diaphragm. If you get to close, you'll be infected."

"That girl…" Shidou muttered, holding his throbbing stomach.

"Shin, hold on," Reine interrupted, stopping Shidou from running after the girls. "There happen to several of the Fraxinus's staff members mixed in the crowd there. Why don't you let them be hit on for a while?"

"You're saying that I should let them be picked up?" Shidou asked.

"That's right, just let it be like in those dramas," Reine nodded. "When the girls are being held hostage by delinquents, a hero gallantly enters the scene, and saves them. How would that be?"

"Even through you say that, I still feel that I would be beaten up…" Shidou said uneasily.

As Shidou said that uneasily, this time it was Kannazuki who replied with a voice full of confidence.

"It's alright," Kyouhei replied confidently. "No matter how most girls act on the outside, deep down inside they are always hoping for a prince on a white horse. I personally am well aware of that fact."

"Isn't Kannazuki-san a man?" Shidou tilted his head.

"I happen to crossdress from time to time," Kyouhei confessed.

"Ah, you do as well?" I asked, turning my microphone back on. "I personally only did it once, but I couldn't say it was a bad feeling when I did."

Through, I would like to know the reason why our school has a crossdressing club to begin with.

Shidou remained speechless, instead opting to sigh, and looked in Kotori's direction.

"Now, the staff members who are in disguise are going to make their move," Reine informed. "Shin, you have to chase them away bravely."

"Ah, hold on…" Shidou requested.

Without waiting for Shidou to finish speaking, Reine's voice had vanished. Almost at the same time, three men inched closer to the girls who had finished loaning swimming equipment. The men had discoloured hair and tanned skin, making them look like delinquents who had nothing to do.

The men smiled and waved, and started a conversation with Kotori and the others.

"Hey you two, where are you from?" One asked.

"Just the two of you…? That's such a waste," Another one declared.

"If it's okay with you, can you all accompany us?" The last requested.

How old were these guys? Even I know that they are bad lines.

"What do you want?" Tohka asked, frowning in suspicion.

As for Kotori, she was glaring at the men's faces with an icy glare. It was rare sight.

"Now is the time, Shidou," I informed. "Get in there with your fabulous horse and be the prince you were meant to be."

Shidou sighed again, and as soon as he was done, one of the three men grabbed Kotori's wrist with a smile on his face.

"Come on, please? It's just for a while, I promise that you'll be very happy," He informed, and pulled at Kotori's arm forcefully.

"No other way then, let's go," Shidou said, patting his diaphragm and then took a step forward.

"Um, I'm really sorry for interrupting, but…" Shidou began/

"Third Executive Officer, Awashima Fumio…" Kotori said to the one who was grabbing her by the arm, whose shoulders jolted. "As well as Third Officer Teshirogi Yoshiharu as well as Third Officer Kawanishi Takashi... Those aren't bad disguises at all. You all pass. But your lines suck. Who's the scriptwriter?"

"How do you know people of our rank…?" The first man, Awashima, asked.

"Rank…? What's with that?" Kotori asked sarcastically. "Since you are in my department in the Ratatoskr organization, you are akin to being a member of my family. Would there be any parent who forgets how their child looks like?"

Well, I've forgotten what my parents look like. Does that count?

"Muu. What was that just now?" Tohka asked, tilting her head in wonder.

Wait, did I miss something?

Kotori didn't offer a reply, and only shook her head lightly.

"Uh…" Shidou scratched is face in both unease and confusion. "Wasn't this totally useless?"

"I had even provided members that she hadn't made direct contact with before, and they had special make-up applied as well..." Reine muttered to herself softly.

If only Junpei was here…

"I suppose... I could have been underestimating Kotori," Reine nodded, in agreement to something Shidou had said.

"But still… the way Shidou is acting, will he really be able to seal Kotori this way…?" I mumbled to myself, quiet enough so that nobody could hear it.

"Then what do we do now…?" Shidou asked.

"Don't communicate so openly, Shidou," Kotori ordered, causing Shidou to jump. "Really now… it's fine if it's me, but what would you have done if you were caught by other Spirits?"

"Where did Tohka go?" Shidou asked, shaking his head and tried to change the subject.

Kotori didn't answer, and instead used her chin to indicate where.

Kotori, who was the most important person for today, was waving the stick of her lollipop in disinterest.

"Shin, no matter what you're going to do, try asking Kotori first," Reine suggested.

"Well then… the choices are back…" I observed, reading the choices on the monitor of the Fraxinus.

Option One: Let's go and play at the water slide together! Hugging her tightly from behind!

Option Two: Let's go and rest in the hot springs! It's heart pounding because it's a mixed bath!

Option Three: Let's float away at the lazy river! Let me be, your exclusive float!

"Well then, everyone, choose!" Kannazuki loudly declared.

So tempted to choose three… but I have an idea.

Option one had the most votes, and then option two had the slight disadvantage. As expected, option three had none.

"Shidou, option one," I informed. "Go on the water slide with Kotori."

"Hey… Kotori," Shidou called.

"What…? Kotori asked brusquely, her gaze unwavering.

"It's such a rare chance… so let's go play for a while," Shidou requested.

"Hmph, what do you want to play?" Kotori asked, assessing Shidou.

"How about the water slide…?" Shidou asked, pointing to the slide that I rode on earlier in the day.

After Kotori glanced at where Shidou had pointed, she turned around and sighed.

"Although it feels a little old fashioned…" Kotori turned around and sighed. "Well… I guess we'll give it a try. Right then, let's go."

* * *

**Social Link Ranks:**

**Fool: **Rank 2 – Ratatoskr

**Fortune: **Rank 7 – Kurumi Tokisaki

**Hermit: **Rank 8 – Yoshino / Yoshinon

**Strength: **Rank 5 – Shidou Itsuka

**Tower: **Rank 2 – Origami Tobiichi

**Star: **Rank 2 – Tohka Yatogami

**Sun: **Rank 1 – Kotori Itsuka


	15. Chapter 15

**Location: Ocean Park  
POV: Third Person**

"Oooh...! There are people coming down!" Tohka declare, and she waded to shore with the swimming tube that she had rented earlier still around her. "I want to go as well!"

"Eh?" Shidou released a surprised sound.

"I… I can't go?" Tohka asked, letting her shoulders drop.

"Shin, bring her along," Reine ordered, before Shidou had a chance to reply.

"Will it be alright…?" Shidou asked.

"We're following Messiah's plan here…" Reine informed, referring to Minato's handle. "Hopefully, it all goes well."

"If you're sure…" Shidou sighed, and looked at Tohka again. "I understand. Let's go together, Tohka."

"Can I!?" Tohka asked, immediately brightening up.

"First we need to find a place to put that swimming tube down…" Shidou stated, looking around.

"Yo, Shidou, let Yoshino take it," A familiar voice sounded from around Shidou. Turning around, he saw Minato, who was meant to be on the Fraxinus, and Yoshino, who was timidly looking away. Both of them were in their swimsuits that they wore in the morning.

"If… it's alright with you that is…" Yoshino whispered.

"Really…? Are you sure it's okay?" Shidou asked in a surprised tone.

"It's fine. Yoshino and I are going to have some more fun," Minato informed, rubbing Yoshino's hair.

"Then I'll entrust it to you," Shidou nodded.

"Yes… leave it to me," Yoshino nodded determinately.

As soon as she did, Tohka grabbed the tube that was around her stomach, and tried to pull it upwards. However, the swimming tubes ascent was blocked by her bust.

"I can't get it off… what's with this?" Tohka asked, beginning to increase her strength. As a result, the tube reached Tohka's chest, and it began pulling Tohka's swimsuit upwards as well. As a result, her breasts could be seen from underneath the swimming tube, embarrassing Shidou to a degree.

"Wait, Tohka! Stop! You remove it from below!" Shidou yelled urgently, much to Minato's satisfaction.

After being reminded, Tohka pulled the tube downwards, causing the swimming tube to successfully fall to her feet.

"You're amazing Shidou! How did you know?" Tohka asked amazed at how it fell so easily.

"Well…" Shidou mumbled, scratching his face.

"Then I'll leave this in your care then, Yoshino," Tohka informed, not noticing Shidou's actions as she passed the tube to the smaller female.

"Yes…" Yoshino nodded, taking the tube, and after the tube was taken, Shidou began to walk to the water slide. As he was doing so, he realized that Kotori was hugging her own arms, tapping the ground with her foot in mild irritation.

"K-Kotori…" Shidou began.

"Letting your date partner wait is a no good… no matter how you look at it," Kotori interrupted. "If this happened to be a practice session, you would have been punished several times already."

Shidou's shoulders shrank, but Kotori sighed as she slowly moved in the direction of the water slide. Shidou hastily followed behind her.

"Tohka, let's go," Shidou called.

"Yeah…!" Tohka agreed energetically, following after Shidou.

"Well then… what do you want to do, Yoshino?" Minato asked, helping Yoshino put the tube on.

"Um… if Minato-san doesn't mind… could we go visit the places we haven't been before?" Yoshino requested.

"Of course," Minato nodded. "Lead the way, then."

After finally climbing the stairs, they arrived at the summit of the cliff. The staff members of the water slide were in the midst of instructing visitors to proceed in an orderly fashion.

Fortunately, due to the fact that there were not a lot of people currently using the waterslide, it would soon be Shidou's turn to ride the slide.

Following the staff's instructions, Shidou sat on the water current, grabbing the edges of the slide with his hands.

"Shin, you've been told this before… it's pointless if you don't participate in this activity together," Reine reminded, prompting Shidou to tap the ear piece in his right ear to indicate his acknowledgement.

"Um Kotori, let's go together," Shidou spoke up, causing Kotori to widen her eyes.

Shidou's suggestion made Kotori widen her eyes...but she subsequently turned away while coughing.

"I-It's fine!" Kotori turned her head away, coughing. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Don't say it like that…" Shidou requested. "There's nothing wrong about this, alright?"

"Didn't I say that it's fine already!?" Kotori barked, hugging her arms again.

"What's the matter Kotori, you don't want to play? Then I'll go with Shidou then!" Tohka declared, hugging Shidou's back whilst pressing her breasts against it.

"T-Tohka…?" Shidou stuttered.

"Then let's go Shidou!" Tohka ordered, pressing herself onto Shidou while smiling innocently. "…What's wrong Shidou? Are you not going to play?"

"N-No…" Shidou stuttered, with a heavy blush on his face, and looked around with a distracted gaze "Um… how do I put this…?"

Tohka leaned forward, tying to take a look at Shidou's face. However, this caused the latter's back to undergo an assault by two airbags.

This caused Kotori to become infuriated at Shidou, who was completely at a loss.

However, what happened next was certainly unexpected to all the parties involved.

Kotori took a step forward, and as though sitting in between Shidou's legs, she sat down before him.

"Kotori…?" Shidou asked.

"What?" Kotori inquired. "Do you have something to say?"

"No…" Shidou denied pathetically.

"As expected… Messiah's plan went without a hitch…" Reine spoke.

"Eh?" Shidou made a sound of confusion.

"Well… even though it's a date, Messiah and I believed that Kotori wouldn't be honest," Reine informed.

"Reine-san, don't tell me, just for that…" Shidou stopped speaking, due to the fact that Tohka was pressing her body even closer to Shidou's own.

"Kotori is joining as well!" Tohka declared happily. "Alright, let's go!"

"T-Tohka… could you… please move a little…?" Shidou requested.

Kotori who had turned her head and witnessed this spectacle was gritting her teeth in frustration for some reason and she changed her position on the unstable water current.

"Oi, hey, Kotori…?" Shidou began, but did not manage to finish as Kotori had turned to face Shidou, hugging his body tightly, as if she was a koala hugging a tree. For some reason, it made Shidou feel unnaturally excited.

"Kotori, are you taking part for real!?" Tohka asked in shock, and then a determined expression rested on her face. "Alright then, I guess I have to be serious as well…!"

As she said that, Tohka held the edge of the water slide tightly, and as such, the weight of three people was added onto the water current.

Both Shidou and Kotori let out a surprised wail at the speed that they were moving at.

Their position was enough to anger the staff, who were helpless in preventing Tohka's superhuman strength from launching the three of them at a speed that made Shidou panic against his will.

"Shin… you need to shift your weight to the right," Reine ordered.

"Eh…?" Shidou cried out, but was unable to shift his weight in time, and when the most extreme bend had arrived, they were thrown into the air, much like Minato and co. in the ride before them.

Over the intercom, Reine let out a sigh.

As soon as the trio landed in the water, gigantic waves were made and the pool water rippled.

"Shidou, this is really interesting!" Tohka declared happily, making a dazzling smile as soon as her face erupted from the water. "Let's go again!"

For some reason, Shidou's body was heavy, and he was unable to return to the pool's surface. S Shidou tried to steady himself, he found out the reason about his body's increase in weight; Kotori was making soft moans and her shoulders were slightly trembling, as she was tightly hugging onto Shidou's body, like she was before she went down the water slide.

When Shidou had a closer look, the two ribbons that she used to tie her hair were missing.

"Kotori... are you alright?" Shidou asked, concerned.

"Onii-chan…" Kotori spoke, sounding like her nose was blocked, and rose her head to look at Shidou's face, causing the latter to widen his eyes.

"Don't… don't tell me you're crying—" Shidou began, but stopped once Kotori released her hands and turned her back to him.

"Ribbon… ribbon…!" Kotori cried, searching frantically for something.

"Ribbon…?" Shidou muttered to himself, and as he looked around, he noticed two black ribbons floating on the water's surface. Picking the fabrics up, he handed them back to Kotori. As soon as they were in her hands, Kotori swiftly sank into the water. As she remained underwater, bubbles could be seen appearing on the water.

"Really, that was ridiculous…" Kotori muttered, resurfacing in her commander mode. Despite that, her eyes and nose were still red. Noticing that Shidou was staring at her ribbons Kotori glared back. "What is it…?"

"Hey, Kotori… Today, why did you choose the black ribbon?" Shidou asked.

"What's that, you got something to say about it?" Kotori raised an eyebrow.

"It's… not entirely unrelated," Shidou admitted under his breath, looking around to avoid her gaze.

"I can't," Kotori declared, after taking a deep breath. "The white me… is the weak me. If it wasn't the black… the strong me, today would have been impossible."

"What… do you mean?" Shidou frowned, not understanding what Kotori had meant.

"Don't worry about it," Kotori sighed, looking away from Shidou. "You wouldn't understand, anyway."

"What's with you…" Shidou frowned in annoyance.

"In the end she's still not honest with herself…" Reine muttered. "Never mind that… let's try it again."

"I've had enough of the water slide…" Shidou informed.

"You don't need to worry about that. Just stay quiet and stand there," Reine ordered.

"What you talking about…?" Shidou frowned as he suddenly saw Tohka come closer to the two siblings. The aforementioned spirit had separated from them when they were in mid-air.

"Shidou, Kotori, aren't we going to go again?" Tohka asked innocently.

"I think I'll pass," Shidou shook his head.

"Me too…" Kotori agreed."

"And it was so fun too…" Tohka pouted. "And—"

Midway through her sentence, two girls with swimming tubes had swum over. And just as they were swimming behind Tohka, one of the girls had loosened Tohka's swimsuit when they accidentally bumped, and the top half of Tohka's swimwear floated to the water.

After a moment, Tohka finally noticed it. She slowly moved her gaze downwards, and noting what Shidou was gazing at, she let out an inaudible wail, urgently covering her chest with her hands are she submerged all of her body sans her head into the water.

"S-Shidou…!" Tohka stuttered. "D-Did you s-see!?"

"I- I didn't!" Shidou denied. "Nothing at all…!"

"R-Really…?" Tohka asked.

"Really…!" Shidou lied to the best of his ability, barely catching a glimpse of what Tohka was worried about, and then gave a sigh of relief as Tohka retied her swimsuit.

"Shidou…" A calm, yet somehow extremely enraged voice called out from behind, causing the boy's shoulders to jolt.

"K-Kotori…!" Shidou said in surprise, turning around.

"You said you preferred them small…" Kotori muttered.

The second that Shidou was bewildered by that line, an awe-inspiring punch connected with his diaphragm.

"Oga…" Shidou cried out, flying backwards in the water.

"Hmph… Ogre, huh…?" Kotori asked, shaking her right hand. "The strongest in the world…"

With those words said, Kotori walked off.

"Did I do something wrong just now…?" Reine spoke up as Shidou twisted his body in pain.

"The girls that had swum past Tohka… did they belong to Ratatoskr…?" Shidou asked, supporting himself up.

"No, they would be noticed if they were staff. They were bribed with the angels of money prior to this," Reine informed. "And Minato's body…"

"Poor Minato," Shidou sighed, and released five more words before he passed out. "Rest in peace… good friend…"

* * *

**POV Shift: Minato Arisato**

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Are you okay… Minato-san…?" Yoshino asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

"No… I just have the insatiable urge to kill Shidou," I sighed. "Don't mind me… where do you want to go next?"

"If Minato-san doesn't mind… I would like to visit the 'lazy river'…" Yoshino requested.

"How could I refuse?" I chuckled, and stretched out my hand. "Our last date was interrupted. Let's make this one count, shall we?"

"Y-Yes…!" Yoshino nodded shyly, and grabbed my hand.

* * *

"These things… aren't so bad once in a while, I suppose…" I sighed, letting the water take me away by raft. Sitting across from me on the same raft was Yoshino, who was trying not to fall off. "Relax. I won't let you fall off."

Somehow, we had managed to get a raft that could fit two people, so I urged Yoshino to join me.

Hmm, I wonder what it would be like to be someone else's float…

Wait me. Don't turn into Kannazuki.

"Um… Minato-san," Yoshino called out. "Do you mind if I… come closer?"

As I looked at Yoshino, I could see two spots of red on her cheeks, and Yoshinon whispering into her ear.

What is that puppet up to…?

"Of course," I nodded, ignoring the puppet for now. "Come as close as you like."

"Then…" Yoshino nodded, as if supporting herself onward, and crawled over, until she sat in my lap.

I was surpised, and then recalled that I had just said that she can come as close as she chooses to.

At least Shidou isn't seeing this.

Those were my thoughts as I sighed to myself internally.

While I was trapped in my thoughts, a hand wrapped itself around my torso, and rested on my back.

"Aren't you acting a little… forward today, Yoshino?" I asked, but didn't move the hand that was lingering on my back.

"It's because… I don't want to lose to Kurumi-san…" Yoshino admitted.

"What… do you mean?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

Lose to Kurumi in what…?

"You're… always spending time with Kurumi-san…" Yoshino informed, shivering a bit. "You two get along so well together. I'm scared that… you'll forget about me…"

"So that's it…" I chuckled, to Yoshino's confusion, and placed my arms around her in an embrace. "Do you remember what I promised you?"

"What… Minato-san had promised me…?" Yoshino asked, looking at me with a confused expression. It then turned into a look of recollection. "You told me… that you'd be my hero…"

"Of course," I nodded. "And what sort of person would I be if I couldn't have kept my promise… especially to someone like you? Come on now, cheer up. I don't like seeing you upset."

"I'll try…" Yoshino nodded. "And um… Minato-san…?"

"Yes?" I tilted my head, watching the girls head move downward in embarrassment.

"Do you mind… if we stay like this for a while?" Yoshino requested.

"For as long as you would like," I allowed. "For as long as you would like…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Location: Ocean Park Food Court  
POV: Minato Arisato**

"So Shidou…" I called to the boy that was eating a sandwich across from me.

"Yes… Arisato-sama…?" Shidou asked fearfully, addressing me by a strange honorific.

"In what way would you like to die?" I asked, slightly cracking my knuckles.

The current time was ten-past two, in the afternoon. Everyone in both my group, consisting of Yoshino and I, and Shidou's group, consisting of the boy himself, his sister, and Tohka, were at a store enjoying a late lunch. For me and Yoshino, it was our second lunch.

On the table where we were seated at, there was a large assortment of sandwiches and drinks in paper cups. It would seem that there would be too much for someone who wasn't involved in our antics, but between Tohka and I, there shouldn't be anything left behind.

"I wouldn't like to die at all, Arisato-sama," Shidou informed.

"Then you know what you need to do?"

"Yes, Arisato-sama," Shidou nodded. "I will refrain from implying that you were doing lewd acts to Yoshino against her will."

Fortunately, it didn't seem like anyone else heard that.

"Good," I nodded in turn.

"Shidou… this is delicious!" Tohka informed, consuming the food in front of us hungrily, and revealed a beaming smile.

"Minato san… it's delicious…" Yoshino nodded from my lap, taking a small bite out of her sandwich, and continued on with two small spots of red on her cheeks. "You sandwiches… are still nicer though…"

"That's great," I nodded happily, rubbing the girl's hair, which the Spirit made no move to remove the appendage from her head.

"Is that so…?" Shidou tilted his head at Tohka's declaration, and gave a dry smile. "Then that's great…"

There was a reason for Shidou's reaction.

Said reason was Kotori, who was unhappily sitting on a chair with one leg other the other, and hugging her arms with a bored expression. Her sandwich was untouched, and she only rarely bit down on the straw of her drink. She didn't speak most of the time; it was obvious that she was displeased.

From across the table, Shidou groaned again.

For Shidou's group, they had been at the ocean park for around three hours, only for no results to occur.

"Minato," Shidou called, speaking through the transmitter, as he lowered his voice and spoke whilst discreetly covering his mouth. "Do you know the state of Kotori's emotional state and affability?

"When I was last in the Fraxinus… there was no sign of them decreasing, but there was also no sign of them increasing," I informed, imitating the movement.

_"Messiah is correct,"_ Reine informed over the communicator. _"If you look at the graph, it's been a flat line all this time."_

Well then… this would be difficult. I do have a backup plan… but I would not like to be forced to use that method.

In the next few seconds, time was slowly flowing away in silence.

"Shidou-kun, it is unwise to remain silent. You should hurry up and find a topic to talk about," Kyouhei reminded, causing Shidou's shoulders to jump.

Kannazuki was correct. Silence is the worst thing that could happen in this type of mission.

Whilst Shidou was pondering something, Kotori brought her drink to her mouth, and then seemed to choke on it.

"Are you alright, Kotori?" Shidou asked with concern.

"A small amount just got into my windpipe, that's all," Kotori answered as she stood up, and walked away wordlessly.

"Kotori…?" Shidou spoke up. "Where are you going?"

"If you ask where a lady is going as she leaves her seat…" Kotori began, annoyed by the question. "If it wasn't me… you would have acquired a death sentence."

"I'll remember it," Shidou said, and heaved a huge sigh as he watched Kotori walk off in the direction of the wash room. He then promptly laid flat on the table.

"Shidou…?" Tohka spoke up curiously.

"Sorry..." Shidou apologised, raising his head as his stomach growled at the same time as he was looking at the three of us. "You three are still eating."

After he said that, Shidou reached his hand out for the sandwich on the plate, but…

"Oi, Minato!" Shidou yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me. "That was my sandwich!"

"What?" I asked whilst wiping my mouth from the sandwich I had just eaten. "Would you like me to have your drink as well?"

At that moment, Shidou noticed the stares that he was receiving from the females (and puppet) that were still sitting at the table.

"What is it?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Tohka shook her head. "It just feels like Shidou is back to normal."

"Eh?" Shidou let out a sound of surprise, and his eyes widened.

"Did you have a fight… with Kotori-san?" Yoshino asked.

"You immediately relaxed after Kotori-chan left," Yoshinon informed. "You're really readable, Shidou-kun."

"Is that so?" Shidou asked, and the two girls (plus a puppet) nodded without any hesitation causing Shidou to scratch his cheek.

"I'm heading to the toilet for a while…" Shidou informed, standing up under the stares of the three.

"Ah, Shidou…!" Tohka cried, however Shidou ignored it, and hurriedly left.

"So… how's the food, Tohka?" I asked, wondering where Shidou had really gone to.

* * *

**POV – Third Person**

"Really now… was I really that nervous?" Shidou asked after breathing a sigh of relief, and scratched his head furiously. "Reine-san… Kotori's emotional state… would it be possible if I could see it? Please tell me the values if possible…"

For the next few moments after raising an inquiry, there was no response… until.

"I'm really sorry about this… but the Analysis Officer Reine has temporarily left, Shidou-kun," A crew-member aboard the Fraxinus informed after the period of silence.

"Ah, is that so…" Shidou sighed, and swallowed the words that he was about to say next down, and used his hands to mess up his air. He then started to walk in the direction of the wash room once again.

At the halfway mark, he suddenly stopped as he heard sounds from behind the automated vending machines that were placed in front of the wash rooms. Shidou tried his hardest to listen. Despite the fact that he didn't mean to be nosy, the voices that he heard sounded familiar. Feeling suspicious, he began to walk in the direction that the voices were coming from.

Feeling suspicious, he started to walk in that direction. Subsequently, as though attempting to stop Shidou's movements, Kannazuki's voice entered his right ear.

"Shidou-kun, that place is—" Kannazuki began, trying to stop him, to no avail. Shidou had already seen what was behind the vending machines before Kannazuki could stop him from finding out.

However, it was too late. Shidou had seen what was behind the vending machines before the Fraxinus's Vice Commander could stop him. The sight he saw left him speechless.

The pocket-sized space that was not too far away from the lively pool… the area behind the vending machine was a quiet spot that was isolated from the noise.

Inside that area were two people.

One of them was wearing a bikini and a white overcoat, with a business bag beside her, and she was squatting over the other person – Kotori, who was leaning on the wall whilst seated, and holding her head in pain. At the sight, Shidou hid himself for whatever reason, recognising the other person as Reine.

"Are you alright, Kotori?" Reine asked.

"I'll get by," Kotori informed, and extended her arm to Reine. "But, it's dangerous… I'll leave it to you."

Kotori extended her arm to Reine. However Reine seemed hesitant as she bit down on her lip.

"...I've already given you fifty times the usual dosage," Reine said, hesitant to follow through as she bit down on her lip. "Any more would have a risk to your life."

"Mere drugs can't kill me… who has become a spirit… off," Kotori argued, causing the analysis officer to make a bitter expression. Between her heavy panting, Kotori continued to talk."I'm begging you. I want to... have a date with Shidou… with Onii-chan."

As he heard those words, Shidou held his breath.

All that nervousness and panic he had felt earlier seemed like a joke as his heartbeat accelerated and rang like an alarm. As though it wanted to crush itself, it hurt a lot.

Even though he was in a room that had its temperature controlled, Shidou's body was trembling as if it had been frozen.

"Ah," A sound was let out from his mouth. Even if the volume was not loud enough for the two women to recognise Shidou's existence, the blow to his brain was sufficient enough for him.

He knew. He heard. He had made a decision. That was supposed to be all.

Shidou was truly careless inside. Kotori was calm as usual, as arrogant as usual, and finally as fearless as usual.

When he was faced with his black ribbon donning sister who bullied him, a sense of false peace had taken root in his heart.

"I…" Shidou began, but instantly stopped.

Inside his head, he was thinking that something as strong as Kotori should not be consumed by something such as the power of the Spirits.

If his conquest fails, there has got to be another way.

Although she did not tell Shidou, knowing Kotori, she has got to have a second plan up her sleeves.

And even if she didn't, Minato must know what to do! He always does!

Shidou's train of thought was broken by the pained moans of Kotori. Her two hands held her head and she grit her teeth whilst withstanding her headaches. Her whole body was trembling, if only slightly.

A while after the trembling stopped; Kotori had finally opened her eyes and returned her gaze to the Fraxinus's Analysis Officer.

"Hey, I'm begging you..." Kotori began, between ragged breathes. "This could be, the very last chance. If we fail… today, I won't be myself any more… Before that happens, I must hold on till the end… and go on my date with Onii-chan…"

Reine hesitated for a while and then sighed lightly, and at the same time she opened her bag by her side, taking out a syringe from inside.

"Thanks... I owe you one," Kotori spoke.

"No need," Reine shook her head. "However, this is the last one."

As she said that, she took Kotori's left arm and pressed the needle in. Several minutes later, Kotori started breathing violently. When her breathing finally returned to normal, her expression looked better as well.

"I'm sorry…" Kotori apologised. "You've helped me a lot."

After she said that, Kotori attempted to stand up, but weakly sat back down.

"You shouldn't force yourself. Rest for a while," Reine ordered.

"It's alright. You should return soon, otherwise that dense Shidou will be in trouble again…" Kotori informed.

"No," Reine disagreed. "Wait a moment. I'll go buy some water."

"Alright… I understand…" Kotori nodded, and Reine stood up and began to walk towards Shidou's direction.

The latter attempted to escape, but accidentally made eye contact with Reine.

"Ah…" Shidou began, but was pulled by Reine by the shoulder, to the other side of the vending machines.

Closing in to Shidou's face, she used a voice that is inaudible to Kotori who is on the other side to ask.

"Since when did you start listening?" She asked in a voice that was inaudible to Kotori, who was on the other side.

"Probably... from the beginning," Shidou informed, leaving Reine speechless. Shidou swallowed before inquiring. "Reine-san... why are you in a place like this...? And with that way of dressing..."

".Wouldn't a military uniform stand out here?" Reine asked, almost as if it made common sense.

"Reine-san..." Shidou began once again. "Kotori... when did she become like this?"

At Shidou's question, Reine hesitated before replying.

"From the instant she regained her powers," Reine replied, hesitating slightly before she did, and caused Shidou to bite on his lip.

"Then, why?" Shidou continued questioning.

".This was Kotori's wish. She did not wish to tell you..." Reine informed, and didn't notice when Shidou held his breath. "To be completely honest, she did not wish to reveal that she only had today left to you as well."

"To... me?" Shidou pressed onwards with a trembling voice. "Then what about Minato-"

"Messiah was well aware... through he found out on his own," Reine revealed.

"But... why...?"

"She didn't want you to go on a date with feelings of pity towards her," Reine stated. Shidou bit down on his lips hard, causing his gums to bleed. The next words Reine spoke surprised him. "That's why, I beg you; please pretend like you've never seen anything. For Kotori's sake."

Shidou didn't respond.

"Shin," Reine called.

"I understand," Shidou breathed out hard, and turned around, back to the direction where the restaurant was.

* * *

**POV Shift: Minato Arisato**

Oh, Shidou! You're back!" Tohka called, in the middle of eating her sandwich while drinking her drink noisily. As Shidou sat down observing the two girls... and myself, Tohka tilted her head in worry. "Shidou...?"

"Is there... something wrong?" Yoshino asked, still sitting on my lap.

"Actually..." Shidou began, nodding to the questions of the two girls. "We're about to go on a boat tour next."

"What is that?" Tohka asked excitedly.

"Whilst you sit on the boat, the boat does a complete tour around the pool," Shidou explained.

"Do you want to come along as well, Yoshino?" I asked.

"Can I...?" Yoshino requested.

"Let's go!" Tohka cried out, waving her arms around. She then tilted her head to one side. "Shidou... are you not coming?"

"I have something that I need to do... with Kotori..." Shidou admitted.

"Then I'll come with you!" Tohka declared, and then at that moment, Yoshino stood up.

"Tohka-san... I want to go on the tour... Won't you come with me?" Yoshino requested, holding Tohka's hand. "Please... It can only be Tohka-san."

Yoshino said that, Tohka made a reluctant expression before scratching her cheek.

"It, it can't be helped then..." Tohka said reluctantly, and scratched her cheek. "Then Shidou, I'm going with Yoshino on... that whatever you call it then."

"Yeah, be careful," Shidou said, waving his hand, causing to two girls to wave back in reply before they went off in the direction that Shidou had indicated.

"Well then... I need to go make sure they don't get into trouble," I sighed, and then stood up to follow the two.

"Please do," Shidou requested as soon as my back was turned. I nodded in response before I walked off again.

* * *

**POV Shift: Third Person**

"I took more time than I thought..." Kotori groaned as she hurried back to the restaurant

Kotori lightly groaned as she spoke and she hurried back to the restaurant with hastened footsteps, taking a shortcut towards their table. However, when she arrived at her destination, Kotori frowned in surprise. The white table where Kotori had ate lunch was there. However, Shidou was the only person still seated at the table – Minato, Tohka and Yoshino were gone.

"Shidou?" Kotori called, and the boy slowly turned around.

"Those two..." Kotori began.

"Kotori," Shidou interrupted. "Get changed. We'll meet at the amusement park."

"Ha?" Kotori tilted her in, not understanding Shidou's words. A few moments later, Kotori sighed. "Ah... Did the Fraxinus issue new instructions? It's probably because I'm problematic, that's why they've changed to the amusement park huh? Hmph, it's alright—"

"No," Shidou interrupted while he stood up. After that he put his fingers into his ear, and put the earpiece that he just took out onto the table.

"Shidou?" Kotori frowned in response to Shidou's unexpected action.

Kotori frowned in response to this unexpected action.

Shidou used an extremely calm voice that was infused with strong will to continue speaking.

"Personally speaking, I prefer the amusement park over the pool," Shidou informed with an extremely calm voice, mixed in with a strong will to continue to talk.

"Ha?" Kotori pouted, frowning at the same time. "What are you saying? What about Tohka? Even if you're targeting me right now, it would be a problem to let her spiritual power become unstable and cause a back flow of her power you know? Did you forget already?"

"I've not forgotten," Shidou denied, shaking his head. "The two of them are currently enjoying the boat tour with Minato. He has also informed Kannazuki-san as well. They'll keep an eye on the two girls. You don't have to worry."

"What are you doing?" Kotori asked suspiciously, and with a bitter expression.

Shidou took Kotori's hand, the corner of his mouth rising slightly.

"Playing of course," Shidou answered, and with a slight smirk, took Kotori's hand. "This is the long awaited amusement park after all. How can we not enjoy ourselves thoroughly? We're not stopping until we collapse from exhaustion. So be prepared Kotori."

"Ha... ha...!?" Kotori let out, and without any further explanation, she was dragged off by Shidou.


	17. Chapter 17

**POV: Minato Arisato**

"I'm on a boat!" I sang, riding on the boat tour with Yoshino and Tohka.

"I'm on a boat!" Yoshinon followed.

"I'm on a boat!" I repeated.

"I'm on a boat!" Yoshinon added.

"Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat!" I continued singing the next verse.

"Sailing on a boat!" Yoshinon chimed.

"I'm on a boat!" I returned to the chorus.

"I'm on a boat!" Yoshinon said happily.

"I'm on a boat... and I should stop now before this gets to where it shouldn't be," I said, and sat back down on the boat that I happened to be on.

"Minato-san... you're really good at singing..." Yoshino remarked, clapping lightly.

"I practised quite a bit... I guess it paid off," I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"Minato... I didn't know you knew English...!" Tohka exclaimed.

"We're learning it in school, Tohka... how do you not know that I can speak it...?" I asked, a figurative drop of sweat forming on my head.

"I don't pay attention in class!" Tohka said happily, as if it was a good thing.

"Okay then..." I sighed. It's not like I could rebut that; I do sleep through most of my classes.

"Tohka-san... I don't think its a good idea to nor pay attention to your classes..." Yoshino chided.

"Even Yoshino thinks that...?" Tohka asked.

"How did you know that it was English anyway...?" I inquired.

"I do have a look at some of the things that were written on Shidou's notes, you know!" Tohka huffed.

"Shidou's, huh..." I muttered to myself.

"Did you say something, Minato-kun?" Yoshinon asked.

"Not a word," I shook my head.

Speaking of Shidou, I wondered how he was doing...

* * *

**POV: Third Person**

"Alright!" Shidou yelled, walking forward energetically as he held Kotori's hand. "What should we do next, Kotori?"

"Hold on a moment!" Kotori spoke, and stopped moving, which in turn caused Shidou's movement to draw to a halt. Her hair was dishevelled, due to the fact that the last ride that the two siblings were on was the vertical jumping machine.

"Hm? What's the matter, Kotori?" Shidou asked.

"What do you mean what's the matter..." Kotori muttered in an agitated tone. "I want you to explain, with a proper reason!"

"Didn't I tell you already? Me... your onii-chan, loves the park the most!" Shidou stated.

"That's not a reason!" Kotori objected. "Did you drag me here just for that!?"

"You said 'just for this reason, right?" Shidou repeated, and then continued dramatically. "Well... when boys go to high school, they hardly get a chance to go to the amusement park any more. Even if their family brings them, they'll feel ashamed! And then if its only guys that are going, it gets even sadder! So that is why that the only ones that could be in the amusement park are those with girlfriends! Think about all those guys without girlfriends... how much do they amount to?"

"I know already!" Kotori said with a glare. "First of all-" Kotori then stopped speaking, as if she had suddenly noticed something in mid-speech, and then continued with a quieter voice. "Girlfriend..."

For some reason, she coughed slowly as her cheeks turned red.

"What's the matter Kotori...?" Shidou asked, looking at his sister's face. "Ah... don't tell me..."

"It's nothing!" Kotori hastily denied. "Don't-"

"You were afraid of the jumping machine?" Shidou snickered. "You should've told me that earlier!"

As a result of the older sibling's snickering, Kotori started to swing her arms around in Shidou's direction with a deeper blush on her face.

"It hurts! Stop!" Shidou begged.

"Shut up!" Kotori ordered. "Take this!"

After finally escaping from his younger sister's assault, Shidou pointed to the entrance of the roller coaster.

"Now then, Kotori, lets go on this ride next!" Shidou suggested.

"That's why I said to listen to me!" Kotori objected.

"Ah... is that so?" Shidou asked in an understanding tone, with a smirk attaching itself to his face. "Is it that Kotori is too short to go on this ride...?"

"Are you an idiot!?" Kotori denied, and relaunched her assault. "The height restriction for the roller coaster is just one-hundred and ten centimetres, isn't it! I'm not that short!"

"Ah, but it's really scary you know?" Shidou provoked.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kotori pointed at Shidou. "You should be more worried about wetting yourself!"

"Then how about this? The first person to be scared is the loser," Shidou challenged.

"That's exactly what I was going to say!" Kotori agreed whilst panting, and entered the ride together with her brother.

At the same time that she noticed that she'd been tricked, the ride has already begun to move.

* * *

**Location: Fraxinus Bridge**

"Will this really be okay...?" Kyouhei asked, folding his arms uneasily, and tapped his heel against the floor repetitively.

"No... this might be good for Kotori," Reine spoke calmly, staring at the images in front of her.

"Is that so?" The vice-commander asked, raising an eyebrow, and put down the documents on the desk nearby.

"Yes..." Reine groaned. "Shin has been working hard... it would seem that we have been worried for nothing. The only thing we can do is believe that this will turn out as Messiah believes it will."

And at that moment, when Shidou and Kotori entered their next destination...

"Why!?" Kyouhei exclaimed aloud in surprise.

The screen had changed to show the two siblings who had just entered the dark building.

"Hey Kotori, let's hold hands," Shidou said, extending his hand to Kotori as soon as the light was gone.

"You saying this, again?" Kotori shook her head. "Don't treat me like a child, alright? Or... don't tell me... you're scared, Shidou?"

"That's right," Shidou contracted his shoulders weakly, with an exaggerated nod of his head. "To be honest, I'm really scared. So Kotori, please hold your onii-chan's hand."

"What's wrong with you?" Kotori shivered. "How disgusting!"

"Kotori-" Shidou began.

"I got it already! So shut up!" Kotori ordered, and then took Shidou's hand after a moment's hesitation. The scene of the younger sibling lowering her head with an embarrassed look was very heart warming, which led to a mass confusion about Kannazuki's outburst.

"W-What's the matter, Vice-Commander?" A crew member asked, some time later.

"Shidou-kun... the horror mansion was such a great moment, why did you have to waste it!?" Kyouhei demanded, watching the two siblings walk out, although the boy he was asking could not answer it.

"They did properly hold hands, it looks like there's no problem at all," The same crew member replied, confused by the question.

Hearing the reply from the crew below the bridge, Kannazuki shook his head in disagreement.

"What are you saying!" Kannazuki shook his head in disagreement. "Why isn't he hugging the Commander!? He could have very well been fully enjoying the Commander's soft body, and there was a chance that his face could be stepped on by that solid heel of her shoe!"

The vice-commander's rambling caused sweat to form on the entire crew of the Fraxinus.

The monitor that was on the ship changed pictures, and revealed the two siblings that had just left the horror mansion, and began to walk in direction of the bumper cars. The original plan was for the two to sit in separate cars, but at Shidou's pestering, Kotori blushed furiously, and the two sat in the large car that was meant for two people.

"Shidou-kun, what are you doing!?" Kannazuki asked with a tortured wail. "Why did you have to sit together!? Over here, you should let the Commander sit alone in the car while you walk! Moving closer to the Commander's car while having a masochistic smile! Slowly reducing the distance between you two! Falling down immediately once your Achilles tendon has been attacked and having your body be baptised by the violent bumper car! Commander! Please have mercy! Have mercy!"

Kannazuki, who was twisting his body whilst he was still in the middle of his delusions, attract the stares of the Fraxinus's crew once again.

They all shared a similar thought; that it was correct for Shidou to throw away his earpiece.

* * *

**Location: Ocean Park:  
Central Plaza**

The time was now half past five in the afternoon. As a result of the rampage that Shidou and Kotori went about enjoying themselves, the two siblings had every reason to be exhausted. To confirm this fact, Kotori sighed as she let her body lie on the bench inside the central plaza.

Most of the park's visitors had already left, including Minato and Yoshino, although the former had said that mentioned that he would be on the Fraxinus looking after to two siblings.

"This is bad," Shidou said exhaustedly. "I've underestimated the amusement park. That really was fun."

"Hmph," Kotori grunted. "Are you a child? I hope you can graduate from using diapers before you manage to graduate from high school."

"I don't wish to hear that from someone who enjoyed herself whilst she was on the roller coaster," Shidou retorted.

"What!?" Kotori shouted in dissatisfaction, and then regained herself after she let out a sigh. "Whatever... I'm tired. Furthermore... well... it wasn't boring."

"Is that so...?" Shidou asked, and then stretched his body after closing his eyes, causing his backbone to make a few popping sounds. "But still... how long has it been since we've last been to the amusement park...? Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't at home usually... and it's been around-"

"Five years," Kotori finished for Shidou.

"Eh?" Shidou let out a voice of belief, causing Kotori to continue on quickly with what she had just realised.

"The last time we went to the amusement park as a family was five years ago," Kotori informed. "We've never been back here after that."

"Really? Has it already been five years?" Shidou repeated, scratching his cheek. "You sure remember it clearly..."

At that moment, Shidou stood up wordlessly, and walked in front of Kotori, who happened to be sitting next to her.

"What's the matter?" Kotori asked, tilting her head slightly. Several seconds later, her shoulders trembled. As a result of her remembering something, her face flushed, and her eyes began to look around everywhere.

"Kotori," Shidou called, causing the younger sibling to make a stupid sound.

"S-Shidou..." Kotori stuttered. "Um... even through the time is almost right... at least, we s-should go somewhere without any people... right?"

"Why is that? Shidou asked.

"Why you say..." Kotori repeated, and Shidou glanced at his surroundings. There was no one nearby, and it was true that one could spot people walking around the area, but they would be too far to be in earshot.

"There is no need," Shidou said flatly, and the words that he continued with caused Kotori's face to turn into a deeper shade of red, and she gave out an inaudible scream. "Let's do it here," His voice then turned soft. "About that... Kotori?"

"W-What?" Kotori asked, once again with a stutter.

"I have something that I want to ask you," Shidou informed, ignoring the stutter.

"I-if you want to kiss me, you don't have to be so straightforward..." At Shidou's expression, Kotori and Shidou looked at each other.

"Eh... um... Sorry, Kotori, just now..." Shidou began.

"S-shut up!" Kotori interrupted. "Forget about that! What, do you have something to ask? Spill it!"

Overwhelmed by Kotori's pressure, Shidou took a step back.

"About that, Kotori..." Shidou stated after clearing his throat, and looked Kotori in the eyes. "Five years ago, you were—"

As if cutting him off, the noise around Shidou damped slightly. He had noticed the membrane-like object expanding in his surroundings nearly instantly... the sight he saw was almost like the Personal Territory of the AST's CR-Units.

Following that, something seemed to have fallen in front of his eyes—the location where Kotori was... and in the next instant, a horrifying explosion sounded out across the area, and the scenery in his vision was enveloped with flames.

Shidou's body froze, possibly due to the fact that it was unable to comprehend what had just happened in front of him all of a sudden. However there were no injuries on Shidou... none in the slightest. The rapid increase in the air pressure was completely blocked off by an invisible wall.

There were no injuries on Shidou at all. The invisible wall expanded in the surroundings had completely blocked off the rapid increase in air pressure.

Almost as if scoffing at Shidou, the area that Kotori was at was eradicated in an instant.

Shidou tried to find a way to the otherside of the wall, but it would not give way.

"Kotori!" Shidou yelled, and then suddenly noticed that the incident he was in was unnatural. Shidou quickly raised his head, and he hold his breath upon seeing the perpetrator of the recent destruction. "Origami...!"

"Shidou," Origami called, wearing both her wiring suit and her CR-Unit. "It's dangerous here. Leave here immediately."

Despite the fact that Shidou saw her with different equipment each time, the equipment that she was currently outfitted with was much different than when it was compared to before.

It was an odd, massive piece of equipment, which seemed to wrap around her entire body. Her back was outfitted with parts consisting of a huge row of magazines, massive swords of light were also extended out from both her arms, and there were also two large cannons, the kind that would normally be found on warships. It was as If she was carrying an entire weapon bunker by herself. It was obvious that the one who attacked Kotori was the white-haired girl, hovering in the air.

After a few seconds, the surrounding visitors seemed to have noticed the abnormality of the situation. Panicked wails started erupting from everywhere, and the visitors escaped in a flurry.

However, Shidou did not move.

As he clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood, he stared angrily at Origami, who was had not budged an inch.

"Origami!" Shidou yelled, his voice distorted. "Do you know what you have just done!?"

"I have killed Itsuka Kotori," She answered with a nod, making Shidou shiver. Just as Shidou was about to respond...

"Killed, you say. That's really underestimating me," A haughty voice came from Kotori's direction, and the area where she was cleared up instantly, almost as if a twister blown it away. In the centre, was the younger Itsuka sibling, blocked by a wall of flames. Kotori sighed, and snapped her fingers. The wall of flames evaporated, and Kotori stared at Origami, raising her chin, as if she was taunting her. "Tobiichi Origami. I thought you were a smarter person."

".You know about me?" Origami asked.

"I didn't know that you were such a crazy woman, to be launching missiles when you didn't even raise any alarm nor do any evacuations beforehand," Kotori informed, causing Origami to glare wordlessly at the other girl.

The lack of words were probably due to the instructions that were given to her CR-Unit. Part of the weapon bunker on her back opened, exposing multiple gun barrels, and from these barrels, a hailstorm of steel bullets poured down onto Kotori. Due to Origami's Personal Territory, the trajectory of each bullet was perfect. There were only a few strays, but they were all blocked by the invisible wall that expanded around Shidou.

"Kotori!" Shidou yelled around the deafening roar of the guns firing, cupping his mouth to do so.

Ignoring Shidou, Kotori raised her arm calmly, and as a result of her actions, crimson flames erupted from her feet, which swallowed the rounds that were fired from Origami's weaponry.

"Elohim Gibor!" Kotori yelled, and the flames burnt off what was left of her clothing. Soon after, the flames moulded themselves into Kotori's Astral Dress... the armour that defended the Spirit that wore it. The sleeves of the kimono burned, and two ivory-white horns spouted from her head. "Camael!"

As Kotori called for her angel, the flames on her hand turned into a large, crimson battleaxe.

As Origami showed an expression of utter disbelief, Shidou frowned. Tobiichi Origami was a perfect honour student. She was always silent and calm, so it was rare for her to have any emotional fluctuations. However, the Tobiichi Origami that was in front of Kotori right now as glaring at the latter right now with an expression full of rage.

"I've found you... finally!" Origami yelled, and Shidou felt his body lift up into the air.

"Huh?" Shidou muttered, not understanding what was going on.

"It's dangerous. Shidou, you better leave," Origami informed, and with a twitch of her eye, Shidou's body was blown off to another area, and as Shidou held his head when he landed on soft grass, he groaned.

He then realised; The invisible wall that had surrounded him had finished.

But Shidou had a bigger concern. Shidou stood up hurriedly, and looked at where he was thrown from.

"Kotori! Origami!" Shidou yelled at the two people that were important to him, but he was promptly ignored. And then, Origami let out a breath.

As a result, everything that was on the weapon container on her back opened, releasing missiles in massive numbers. They traced tracks of smoke, boring closer to Kotori, who was still on the ground. Shidou closed his eyes, almost involuntarily.

However, the expected explosions did not come, and Shidou opened his eyes.

"You..." Origami breathed angrily.

The first thing that entered Shidou's vision were golden scales. His eyes then locked onto orbs of different colours; one orb was red, another blue, green, and finally the last one was yellow, and each were held in a claw, each with five tips. Its head bore impressive horns, and a spiky mane protruded from its neck region. There was no trace that the missiles had ever been fired. To confirm this fact, a faint shimmer revealed itself around the Chinese dragon, and then disappeared.

"Seriously... nothing's how I want to it be," A familiar voice said tiredly, and then Shidou saw a familiar blue-haired figure standing on top of the dragon.

"Minato!" Shidou yelled.

"Arisato-san, move out of my way," Origami ordered.

"I'm afraid I'd have to refuse," Minato shook his head.

"Then you leave me no choice..." Origami informed, and the weapon bunker on her back opened up once more, revealing another set of gun barrels. "I'll have to move you by force!"


End file.
